


Save Me

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Felicity is his Target, Oliver is a gun for hire, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, canonical death mentioned, some mild violence, talks of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Adams-Smoak met her husband when she was in college and thinking she had met the love of her life, they married shortly after she graduated. However, three months into the marriage things started to change. Her husband became controlling and soon abusive. Having endured his excuses and abuse for over a year Felicity finally escaped and moved away. Her husband was furious that she got away and so he decided to put a contract on her life and hired Oliver Queen. Queen was well known in the underground circuits for being a cold, ruthless gun for hire and when he was contracted to find and kill Felicity Adams-Smoak, he set out to do his job. However, he would find that the tiny blonde would make him rethink everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was the idea of the insanely talented @SAGFanart/@SuperArrowGirl and she also did the poster. Thank you so much for trusting me to write this story for you sweet lady. 
> 
> As for the story, this will be a little of smart, ruthless, cold Oliver as he is a gun for hire. There will be talk of spousal abuse so if that is a trigger for you then you might not want to read this fic. I hope I do this one justice and I appreciate everyone who decides to take this journey. I truly hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please note that with my Dad and his cancer and my two other stories, I might not be able to update daily but will update at least every other day. Once I get a couple of my other stories wound down I will be able to update more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweeted as a Best Olicity fic by @BestOlicityFics on 2/4/19. Thank you.

Oliver Queen looked at the man that sat across from him with cold disdain. David Adams had contacted him through mutual contacts and had asked to meet with him today. David was a well-known business man in Coastal City that needed a specific job done, and Oliver was a gun for hire. Oliver took the folder that the man handed to him and opened it to see exactly who his target would be, his patience with the man already growing thin. He could tell just from the little time that he had spent with the man that he was a tool, but he was here to get details on a job and so he pushed his feelings for the man aside. Oliver opened the folder and glanced at the picture inside. It must have been taken on a vacation or during a trip because the young blonde woman was not looking directly at the camera. She was standing on a balcony looking out at the ocean, her long blonde hair blown back from her face in the breeze; the soft blue dress she wore leaving little to the imagination as it clung to her curves. She was attractive and petite and when he looked at the next photo, the look in her eyes took him by surprise. 

Felicity Adams-Smoak was looking into the camera and the sadness in her vivid blue eyes, to anyone with feelings, would be considered heartbreaking. Oliver looked at every detail of the photos. He noted the bruising on her arm in the first photo and the fading cut above her left eye in the second. It was part of his job to note the details and he made sure to take in each one. He glanced at the information sheet that David had provided and then closed the folder and placed it on the edge of David's desk.

"She your girlfriend?" Oliver watched the guy carefully. He could tell by the photos that she had been abused and he had no doubt in his mind that those bruises and cuts had been inflicted by the man before him.

"She's my wife." David's answer was arrogant, and Oliver had to clench his fist in his lap to keep from wiping the smirk off the guys face.

"What did she do? Steal some of your money? Cheat?" 

"She left me." He watched as David's eyes turned cold as ice. Oliver could tell this woman was a trigger for him as his lip turned up in disdain. "No one leaves me."

The guy schooled his emotions before getting down to business. "I will pay you $50,000 when you locate her and another $50,000 when you show proof that the hit was a success. Let me be clear Mr. Queen. I am a powerful man and if you try to screw me over I will find out."

Oliver's eyes turned to ice as he sat back in his chair, his tailored Brioni grey silk suit doing nothing to hide the muscular physique that was hidden beneath the layers. "Well let me be very clear Mr. Adams. I don't miss." Oliver stood and grabbed the folder off the desk and looked at David, sending an unmistakable message. "And if you ever threaten me again, I will make sure your body is never found." 

David sat back in his seat almost trying to escape the dangerous intensity in Oliver's eyes. He watched as Oliver walked to the door, and he wanted him to leave, but he needed an answer first. "So, does the fact you have the file mean you are accepting this contract?"

Oliver stopped at the door and turned to the man who was sorely testing his patience and said, "I will be in touch", and then he walked out the door.

***

“Hey Megan, can you take table seven?”

“Got it Lyla.” Felicity walked over to a table of four guys that had just entered the diner where she worked. It had been a busy morning and even though the lunch rush was winding down, they were down a waitress, so Felicity was taking extra tables outside of her zone. She had been working at the Blue-Plate Diner for a little over two months and approaching customers without having a panic attack was starting to get easier. However, getting used to being called Megan was not.

Flipping to a new page on her pad she took out her pen. “What can I get you gentlemen?”

One of the young men looked up at her and said, “Your phone number.” The three guys he was with laughed as she rolled her eyes. She held her tongue as she looked at the three young men who were clearly still in college.

They must have looked at the pink in her hair and thought she was younger than her 26 years. Felicity had dyed her hair when she moved to Ivy Town and changed her name. Having finally escaped her husband she wanted to make it hard for someone to find her and so changing her looks had been an easy remedy and going by Megan had been another.

“Why don’t I come back when you guys have decided on your order.” She walked back over to the counter and checked on the previous tables order as Lyla approached her. She had clicked with Lyla the moment she met her. Lyla and her husband John, who was the cook, owned the diner and they had been the first friends that Felicity had made when she moved to Ivy Town. Letting people get to know her had been hard at first. In fact, trusting anyone had been hard for her, particularly a man. However, the last two months of working with Lyla and John had shown her just how genuine they were, and she had started to regard them as good, even dare she say close friends.

“Want me to take the frat boy table?” Lyla nodded toward the table of four as they joked around being a little boisterous.

“No, I can handle them.”

“Order’s up Megan.” Felicity heard John’s voice behind her and she turned with smile as she gathered the order for her other table. She gave the father and daughter their order and then approached the table of four again.

“So, you guys decide on anything?”

They each gave her their order and an appreciative glance each one admiring what they saw. She sighed and walked back over to the window to place their order.

“I don’t know why my feet are killing me today.” She looked at Lyla as she shifted from foot to foot.

“Did you buy those shoes I told you about?”

Felicity shook her head. She was still trying to keep a low profile and placing an order online was still too risky.

Lyla gave her a sympathetic look, “Still worried about David tracking you.”

“I know that is crazy, but I just don’t want to do anything that will leave a footprint right now.”

Lyla patted her hand and looked at her friend with compassion. Felicity had opened to her and John just a few days before when they had invited her over for dinner. She had a little too much to drink and the story had spilled from her lips like a tidal wave. She revealed how she met David while going to school in Boston. He had just been starting his business and they had fallen in love quickly. Felicity went on to tell them how they had married right after her graduation and things had gone great for the first month. However, as David's business quickly took off, things changed. He changed. He became controlling and abusive often not letting Felicity leave the house. It had taken her a year and him almost putting her in the hospital for her to get up the courage to leave him. Her story had stunned them both and Lyla and John had sworn at that moment to do everything they could to help keep Felicity safe.

“I’ll order them. Just give me your size.”

Felicity gave her a grateful smile and then picked up the coffee to do some refills. Her shift was almost over, and she could not wait to get home, soak her feet and eat take out from the little Thai place that had just opened down the street.

Two hours later that was exactly what she was doing. She had stopped and purchased her dinner with cash before walking to her one bedroom apartment that she had rented above a local dress shop and as she took off her shoes and changed into her pajamas she thought back to her husband, the man she was running from. She walked to her door, typing her code into the security system that she had created and installed. It was state of the art, and she was proud to say it gave her piece of mind. It could recognize regulars that came to her door, such as Lyla and John on a molecular level and would announce to her their arrival before they even knocked on the door. She hoped to one day improve it and then offer it to the public but for now it was her safety net.

She still could not understand why things had changed so very drastically in her marriage. Why had David changed? She absently rubbed the scar that now adorned her right arm as she tried, once again, to walk through that last night with him. He had kept her isolated for four days. She didn't have a job to go to because David had her quit her job just two weeks into their marriage. He had cited that he wanted her home and that he made plenty of money to support them. She had decided to use the time to work on her own tech business, something that had been a dream of hers since high school and she had been able to obtain a few contract jobs that she had to admit she enjoyed. However after she had to work late two nights in a row, David had forbid her to continue the contracts. The day she called and told them the news had been one of the most humiliating days of her life. Little did she know that it was just the tip of the iceberg for what her life was to become over the next year. Those four days of solitude had been some of the worst. She had no contact with anyone except the maid that had brought her meals to her, and each time she heard the lock click on the bedroom door, she jumped. The last night had been the worst. She shook her head trying to clear her mind of those thoughts. They still made her shake and she just wanted to relax and not think about the pain both mental and physical.

Felicity grabbed her food and sat on the couch. She hummed in pleasure as the basil chicken fried rice hit her taste buds and she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She gasped as she looked at the picture that was on the news. As if conjured from her worst nightmare she stared at a picture of David and it showed him shaking hands with a man she had heard of in the business world. It was someone that David had been chasing to partner with while they were together and as she stared at the screen noting the coldness in his eyes, she shuddered. That man was not her husband. He was not the man she had loved or married and she was going to make damn sure that he never hurt her again.

***

Oliver sat at his computer in his penthouse running the program his contact Cisco had created, trying to get a lead on where one Felicity Adams-Smoak might be hiding. He had been in the business for several years and something he had learned quickly was that a lot of times abused spouses did not travel very far. In fact, some were usually hiding in plain sight, so he had the program searching for camera footage from street cameras and businesses within a 100 mile radius.

He looked at the picture of her he had sitting next to his laptop and studied it again. It was the one of her looking directly into the camera and he would be lying if he said her eyes were not haunting him. The pain he noted speaking volumes of what she might have endured. It had been three days since he had met with David and she was proving to be a very hard person to find and he hoped that the tracking software that Cisco had created would speed up the process. Some would say it was cold of him to not feel for the woman he had been hired to kill, but Oliver pushed all feelings aside when he had a target. Most of the jobs he took was tracking down criminals or snitches and a lot of times they were being sought because they had betrayed someone. However this woman was different. She was being sought out by her husband, a man who had beaten her, and he wanted her dead. Oliver's eyes turned hard as he thought back to David Adams. Oliver considered most of his marks and their situations none of his business, however this particular one bothered him, a lot. He could not shake the fact that this man had hit her, abused her in ways that were visible in the photos he had provided and it made Oliver angry.

Oliver was known to be many things among the few people that he considered acquaintances. He was known to be cold, calculated, ruthless and deadly, but there was one thing that a lot of people did not now about him, something he kept out of his line of work and that was his complete and utter disdain for abusers. Often, he would take a job because that is what he did, that was his profession if you will, but he had no tolerance for abusers of any kind. It stemmed from his sister who had married an abuser and was killed when she was just 20 years old. He had been on a mission with A.R.G.U.S., when he had been telegraphed the news and it was a part of why he left. The pain still tore at his chest and maybe that was why this woman was creeping into his thoughts. She reminded him of Thea. Not in a physical way, even though Thea had been small, or rather petite as well, but in the look in her eyes. The pain and the look of almost resignation. It settled deep in his chest.

Oliver heard a beep and glanced at the screen. A message had popped up that Felicity had been spotted on a street camera within 50 miles of Star City. Oliver grabbed the map next to him and circled each town within 50 miles of his location. He entered the coordinates of each city to narrow down the search and he hoped that by tomorrow he would have her exact location. He wouldn't have to wait that long.

Oliver stood and stretched, the tension in his shoulders a deep burning sensation. He rolled his neck as he walked over and looked out over the city, sipping his scotch. His eyes scanned the horizon, but his thoughts were on his mark. He thought back to his life when things were simpler, not so complicated. He had been in the Army and then recruited to be an assassin for a covert government group called A.R.G.U.S. It was while working for them that he had honed his skill. He had been an excellent marksman in the military but A.R.G.U.S., had trained him on a whole other level. He left after working with them for five years, after his sister's death and it had been an easy transition from assassin to hired gun. Both required him to be discreet and deadly, and he was both.

He walked over to a nearby table and started to disassemble his gun. He was careful and meticulous as he was with all things. Control was a big part of why he was sought after for his skills, because he kept his emotions out of it and he never missed.

He quickly pieced the gun back together before reaching for the next weapon and going through the same routine. It was a mindless task and one that was a go to when something was on his mind and for some reason, she was on his mind.

Oliver looked over in surprise as the computer beeped again and placing the reassembled gun down he walked over to his laptop. He had a hit!

Oliver sat at the computer and clicked on the alert. He smirked as he saw a photo of Felicity, her hair dyed a hot pink, as she walked through the square of a town nearby. He would have to give Cisco a bonus for this one. The town was one he knew well and as he zoomed into the photo, his gaze going to her eyes once again, for the first time since becoming an assassin, he hesitated before he picked up his phone and texted David.

_O: Got her!_


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver dressed the next morning in casual jeans a t-shirt and his leather jacket, his intent today, to verify with his own eyes the where a bouts of one Miss Adams-Smoak. He walked over to his laptop and sitting down typed in his passcode. He was surprised when he logged in as the computer was beeping again and clicking on the alert, he looked at the computer in shock. It now showed her in Central City.  _What?!_

Oliver typed in a few commands as pictures of her started to flood his screen. They showed her making her way down the street as the others had and Oliver suddenly got a funny feeling. He pulled out the folder that David had given to him and when he read her previous occupation, he slammed it down in a fury.  _How had he missed that?!_

She was good with computers, exceptionally good.  _She had graduated from MIT for christ's sake_ , and he had a sneaking suspicion that the pictures he had received were all false, every lead was a dead end. Suddenly there was a message that popped up on his screen and he looked at it cautiously before he opened it.

Felicity: _"Good try. I guess you are David's latest stooge that he has hired to try to find me. Well I am sorry to disappoint you but that is not going to happen. Ever!"_

Oliver stared at the message stunned, the cursor blinking, taunting him. Not only had she thwarted Cisco's program to find her, she had back traced the program to his computer and left him a fucking message. 

Oliver stood and paced, his hand running through is hair in a gesture that most that knew him would recognize as barely controlled rage. He wasn't in control of this cat and mouse game, she was and that left a bitter taste in his mouth. He sat back down and stared at the message and then he started typing.

Oliver: _“Your smart. How did you trace this?”_

Felicity: _“It wasn’t that difficult. That code was way too simple. The algorithm predictable and the firewall on your computer laughable. You should really look into upgrading that.”_

Oliver had to smirk at that, and then he stopped himself. She was a clever one.

Felicity: _“Look if you want to take money from my asshole of a husband then who am I to stop you, but I warn you now, I am going to be extremely hard to find. I am already a step ahead of you and plan on staying there.”_

Oliver: _“I’ve never missed a mark yet Miss Adams.”_

Felicity: _“You might as well call me Felicity, because I am sure we are going to be talking a lot. Good luck trying to find me Mr. Queen, because you are going to need it.”_

Oliver looked at the words she had typed in shock. Not only had she traced his computer she knew his name. Oliver pulled out his phone and contacted Cisco. He needed a different tactic, something she might not expect, and he needed it quick.

***

Felicity had been enjoying her shows, a small pint of ice cream in her lap when she heard her laptop alarm sound. She walked over and sighed as she noticed someone trying to hack the cameras in town. Luckily Ivy Town was small and so setting up a safety net that would alert her to such activity had been easy for her. She typed in a few lines of code and before long she had the guys information and a picture.

Oliver Queen was his name and he had been in the military for two years and then had disappeared for five. Some had speculated he had worked covertly for the government, but nothing could be confirmed. She scanned further and found that he had a sister name Thea Queen who was deceased, and it seems that after her death was when Mr. Queen had suddenly shown back up with an online foot print.

Oliver Queen. She looked at his picture and the cold blue gaze caused a visceral reaction from her. He was dangerously good looking, but also deadly. _So, David had resorted to taking a hit out on her?_ She really was not surprised. She sighed as she typed in code to send conflicting locations back to his computer. She stood and stretched as she let her program run. It would run overnight and when Mr. Queen woke in the morning he would find quite a surprise.

Felicity smiled and placed her ice cream in the fridge before she yawned, and turning off the TV, she checked all her security alarms before she headed to bed. It had been a tiring day, but she was off tomorrow, and she was looking forward to working more on her tech and just enjoying the day. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes, her body quickly drifting off to sleep.

***

Felicity woke lazily the next morning and crawling out of bed she grabbed her glasses and headed to the kitchen. She started the coffee pot before wandering over to check her program. It had worked like a charm and based on the fact she could now see Oliver’s screen, that was a little bonus she had thrown in for herself, she could see he was typing away in a panic.

She sat down and before she could stop herself, she typed him a message. He was another dumb criminal that couldn’t resist the allure of money, because she was sure her asshole of a husband had offered a good sum to find her. This was not his first time.

Felicity was surprised when he responded to her message and as she taunted him, and he responded, a smile curved her lips. She had him right where she wanted him. She stood and poured herself a cup of coffee before heading to her bedroom to take a shower.

Felicity stood like she usually did after removing her clothes and looked in the mirror at the scars that told her story of being with a man that had become a monster. _Did this guy Queen know what David had done to her? Did he even know what kind of monster he was working for?_ She turned from the mirror and set the water temperature before she stepped inside. She showered quickly and then dressed in her most comfortable clothing before she walked back to her computer. She had a lot she wanted to get done today and as she placed her headphones on she left a window open that showed Queen’s computer and then got to work.

***

Oliver got off the phone with Cisco,satisfied he was working on something to help him. Oliver glanced at his computer and sat back down. Cisco had told him to try to get her to talk to him as much as he could, because the longer they talked the more information Cisco could gather.  Oliver glanced at his screen and then typed a message to her.

Oliver: _“So Felicity, what happened to the last guy that tried to track you down?”_

Felicity glanced at her screen. _Wow someone is chatty today._

A few seconds passed, and Oliver was starting to think she was not there when suddenly his computer beeped.

Felicity: _“He ended up in Gotham, chasing false leads. I have not heard from him in months.”_

Oliver: _“So what did you do to piss off your husband to the point where he wants you dead?”_

Felicity looked at his sentence and goose bumps skittered across her skin. She knew this guy was a hired gun but seeing the word “dead” in black and white made it even more real for her.

Felicity: _“Breathed?”_

Oliver smirked at that one. Not only was she clever she had a sarcastic wit that reminded him of Thea. He tried not to think about that. Before Oliver could type another response, his computer beeped, and he saw she had sent him a file.

Oliver: _“What is this?”_

Felicity: _“Just open it.”_

Oliver: _“Why should I open a file that you sent me? It could be a virus.”_

Felicity: _“I already know everything about you Mr. Queen. I think you should know some things about me. Now open it.”_

Oliver hesitated for only a moment before he opened the file and as the pictures flooded his screen Oliver became sick to his stomach. They were pictures of Felicity and some had her with bruises, some were with cuts, others showed her with a broken arm. The one that made Oliver’s skin crawl and made him want to end David right where he stood though was the last picture. It showed Felicity lying on the floor, her body beaten and bruised, and a man’s foot was in the picture. The sick bastard had taken the picture of her after he beat her. Oliver thought he was going to throw up.

Felicity: _“He sent me that last one and laughed when I opened it on my phone. This is the man you are working for Mr. Queen. I don’t know what I did, he never told me what I did the times he beat me.”_

Oliver swallowed and closed the pictures; his hands were shaking, and his rage was simmering just below the surface.

Felicity: _“I left after that last picture, because I knew if I didn’t I would end up in the hospital the next time or dead.”_

Oliver read her words and finally he stood and walked away from the computer. He had to get away, clear his mind. He walked to the small gym he had set up in one of the extra bedrooms and without even taping his hands he started hitting his punching bag. He imagined David standing there and it made him punch harder. The pictures swirled through his mind one after the other and then they morphed, and it was his sister. Thea.

His work had always been a means to an end, a way to make money and simultaneously take out the low life’s that littered the streets. But this case was different, he had known that the minute David had contacted him, and he was finding himself wanting to end David’s life. He wanted to rip the guy to pieces with his own bare hands. Oliver’s knuckles started to turn red and bleed as he beat the bag over and over and soon tears were flowing down his cheeks as he finally grabbed the bag and held on, his pain from this sister’s death overwhelming him for the first time. He pushed back from the bag and turned and grabbed his phone again. This time he dialed a completely different number.

“Oliver what are you doing calling so soon? We were not supposed to make contact for another week.”

“I can’t do this job.”

“What? What is going on? Why not?”

“It has me thinking of Thea……” Oliver paused to get his emotions in check. “I can’t do it.”

“Thea is the sole reason you decided to do this Oliver. You contacted me, remember? You can’t back out now. We need you to make this work.”

Oliver stood there and closed his eyes, the pictures still swirling through his head.

“Look man, I know this hard and I sympathize, but you have to look at the end game. This man is not going to stop until he finds her and when he does you can guarantee he is going to kill her. Do you want her to end up like Thea?”

Oliver heard his words, and he knew what he said was true, but it didn’t make hearing it any easier. “She made contact today and sent me photos…..” Saying the word made them swirl through his head again and he stalked over to the window and looked out trying to clear them out.

There was a chuckle at the other end of the line, “Well I’ll be damned. She tracked you hu?”

“Tracked me and basically told me my contract was futile.”

Oliver heard laughter on the other end and he sighed, “I am so glad you find this funny.”

“I’m sorry. Look man, just keep doing what your doing. Use Cisco, let him get the information he needs, then I will let you loose on this guy. I promise.”

Oliver gripped the phone, “Ok. But you must promise me that as soon as you have what you need, I get 10 minutes alone with him.”

“Deal. Now, get to work.”

“Oh, one more thing John, I notified David that I had found her yesterday, but she was able to deflect me and now I am back to square one.”

John Diggle laughed on the other end of the line and winked at Lyla. “That is our girl. Don’t worry, we will give you her location soon enough. I will be in touch.”

Lyla walked into the kitchen where John was dutifully flipping pancakes as he hung up the phone.

“Was that Oliver?”

“Yeah, it seems that Felicity was able to back trace Cisco’s program and actually sent Oliver a message this morning. She also sent him pictures that caused him to think of Thea.”

“Does he want out?”

“He did. But I was able to convince him to keep up the charade. I promised him ten minutes alone with David.”

Lyla looked at him in shock. “What?”

“Lyla this guy doesn’t deserve to breath the same air as regular humans. Oliver gets ten minutes with him.”

“She is going to hate us when she finds out the truth John.” Lyla sighed.

“She might hate us, but she will be alive and that is all that matters.” John kissed his wife’s cheek before he plated the food that he had been cooking and rang the bell for the waitress.

***

Oliver walked back to the living room and seeing the computer, the last message window open, he sat down and soon found himself typing.

Oliver: _“I’m a hired killer, what makes you think that seeing those photos is going to change my mind?”_

There was a long pause and then she said something completely unexpected, something that made Oliver realize this woman was not going to be easy for him to forget.

Felicity: _“Because I have an innate belief that all humans have good inside of them.”_

Oliver: _“Even your husband?”_

The cursor blinked and blinked, and Oliver thought maybe he had gone too far before she finally said.

Felicity: _“David was a good man that turned into a monster. I am hoping that you are a monster that will turn into a good man.”_

Oliver sat back in his seat and read her words and his world tilted, shifted. He didn’t know this woman, had never met her but she was putting cracks in his very well-built walls. He hadn’t been a good man for a long time. He had done things. Horrible things and all for his job some for the government. She didn’t know him, had never met him and here she was pinning her hopes on him.

Heaven help them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you guys for the response to this story. I know the last chapter might have been a little confusing but I am hoping to clear some things up with this one. I did want to answer a question that might be going through your head:
> 
> Yes, Oliver really is a gun for hire. He worked for A.R.G.U.S., at one time but he is not an under cover agent now. You will see in this chapter.
> 
> Olicity finally meet face to face but Oliver will find Felicity is still a step ahead of him. Enjoy!

Oliver stood and walked out onto his balcony as he thought back over the last few months and the catalysts that had set everything in motion.

Oliver had been drinking a scotch at a local dive bar when he had been approached. It was a place known well known for inside information on what was going on in Star City, and in his business, it paid to be in the know. Oliver had been approached by a young man with stringy brown hair, and eyes that showed he was tweaking on something illegal. His clothes were ragged hinting to a hard life on the streets. The young man told him he had someone looking for a hired gun and asked Oliver if he was interested. Ever curious Oliver had told the man he would consider a meeting, but only if he had some information about his client first.

The young man had returned the next day with a folder of intel on one David Adams. David owned several successful art galleries around Star City and had made his millions from knowing what artists to showcase at the right time. As Oliver had done some digging on his own he had found that David was rumored to also deal on the shady back side of art and had been under investigation recently for smuggling drugs in his art crates. Nothing had come of the investigation and David had recently even partnered with several large museums that were owned by local billionaire that was looking to retire.

The young man had let slip to Oliver that David was looking for a hired gun to place a contract on a woman and red flags had gone off in Oliver’s head immediately. He had been in the business long enough to know that most men that were looking to get rid of a female were either husbands or boyfriends and even though he had never taken a contract that involved a female, something was telling him to investigate this one. Oliver had slowly uncovered that David seemed to have a wife that no one really saw anymore. She had slowly started to disappear about a month after their marriage and there were reports of sightings here and there, but they had dwindled to almost nothing. That had set off another red flag for Oliver. The man was controlling.

Oliver had debated on getting involved but he had finally reached out to his contacts at A.R.G.U.S., John Diggle. He and his wife Lyla had somewhat become what Oliver would consider two of his closest friends, despite the fact he kept walls up due to his profession. They kept a symbiotic relationship. They ignored Oliver's profession and he would periodically hand them intel. He trusted them out of everyone at the agency, and he asked John to investigate David more, and as the information had started to trickle out A.R.G.U.S. had started to pay attention.  Lyla had been working to try to stem the flow of drugs into Star City and when she read that David might be involved in smuggling them, she had immediately jumped on board.

Oliver had met briefly with them and after explaining his concerns and suspicions that the guy was controlling and abusive and with the possible drug connection they had all agreed that Oliver should take the contract. In the meantime, Lyla and John had set up surveillance on David’s residence and the night that a certain blonde had escaped actions had been set into motion. They had physically tracked her to Ivy Town and using A.R.G.U.S., connections John and Lyla had purchased the diner where Felicity had eventually applied for a job. Lyla had been more than prepared to approach the young woman herself but as luck would have it their “Hiring” sign had caught her eye and when they met her, they had hired her on sight.

Oliver looked out over the city. It was his favorite part of his penthouse. In fact, he had purchased the apartment just for that view and it had been worth it. He had found himself in this exact same spot many times over the last two years as it helped ground him. There were times Oliver found the darkness of his profession slowly overtaking him and it was during those times he considered going back to work for A.R.G.U.S. However, the memories of Thea and what she had endured would wash over him. Oliver felt his mind tripping back down that memory lane and he walked back inside.

Hearing his phone ring he answered in clipped tones.

“Queen.”

“Hey it’s Cisco. Listen I just got off the phone with John and I wanted to call you and let you know that I was able to gather a lot of intel based on the conversation you had with Miss Adams yesterday. However, I need you to contact her again. I need to do one more trace to see if David has anyone else searching for her before we move forward to phase II.”

Oliver glanced over at his laptop. He had not heard from her since yesterday. Maybe he could reach out to her.

“I will try to contact her. Let me know when you have what you need.”

“Roger that.”

Oliver hung up the phone and walked over to his laptop. He started to type. He decided to set off the tracer again hoping she would reach out again. He didn’t have to wait very long.

Felicity heard a beeping on her phone and glancing down rolled her eyes at the alert. _Did Mr. Queen not learn anything?_ He was trying to run the tracer again, and it would be funny if it were not so very predictable. She had programmed her phone to receive the alerts like her computer and she quickly typed out a message before she could stop herself.

Felicity: _“Not this again Mr. Queen.”_

Oliver: _“I don’t give up easily Felicity.”_

Felicity read his words and she smiled, Ok Mr. Stubborn, let’s see what you got.

Felicity: _“Look at your phone Mr. Queen.”_

Oliver read her message puzzled, before he walked over to the coffee table and picked up his phone. He looked and could not hold back the chuckle that escaped when he saw not only had she texted him, but she had texted him a picture of her standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. She could put herself almost anywhere and no one would be able to pinpoint her location. Clever.

Oliver found himself staring at her image. She was smiling in the photo and the wind was blowing her blonde hair back from face, just like the picture of her standing on the balcony. Oliver felt a stirring in his body. She was beautiful. He clicked his phone off quickly. He had to remain detached, cold because that is what his profession required, or it would take your soul.

Oliver walked back over to his computer and set his phone down.

Oliver: “ _You are quite clever.”_

Felicity: _“And you are wasting your time.”_

Felicity clicked off her phone as her break ended. She had to get back to work. She was finding that she was enjoying her little cat and mouse game with Oliver. _Stop thinking that way Felicity, he is a cold-blooded killer that is playing you for hard, cold cash._

Felicity walked back into the dining area, and over to where Lyla was standing behind the counter filling sugar containers.

“You ok Felicity?” Lyla looked at her concerned. God, she hated lying to her, but they needed her to get to David, and to save her life as well as hundreds of others.

Felicity glanced around to make sure they would not be overheard before she whispered, “David has someone trying to track me down.”

Lyla stopped what she was doing and feigned surprise. “What? How do you know?”

“Because that security system I was telling you and John about is live and it notifies me when someone is trying to hack the security cameras around town. His name is Oliver Queen and from what I understand he is a gun for hire.”

Lyla glanced at John who was standing near the window placing up an order.

“Do you need to come stay with us?”

Felicity smiled at her friend, “No. I am fine. I am going to have this guy running in circles before this is over.” Felicity walked off to take an order for a table and Lyla turned to John.

“We might want to speed up our timeline.”

“On it. I will call Oliver and see when he can get here.” John walked out of the kitchen to the back to make the call while Lyla watched Felicity. She might be losing a friend real soon but at least she would be safe; her husband would no longer be a threat.

***

Oliver was about to leave his apartment when he felt his burner phone buzz. He looked down to see it was John.

“Queen.”

“Oliver listen, I think we need to speed up our timeline. How quickly can you get to Ivy Town?”

Oliver felt a smile curving his lips for the first time in a long time. _Oh, she was very good_. She had been in Ivy Town all along.

“I can be there tonight. Is there a B&B or hotel nearby?”

“There is a hotel, I can text you the name and address. But Oliver, you need to be extremely cautious. A.R.G.U.S., was not aware of just how smart Felicity is and if she digs any deeper she might be able to make some connections we are not ready for her to know about.”

“Look John I may just be a hired gun, but you know I am not stupid. I got this.”

“Ok, call me from this phone when you get settled.”

Oliver hung up and headed to his room to pack. He was not sure how long he would need to be there, and he wanted to be prepared.

***

Oliver walked into diner the next morning and took a seat at a booth near the back. He had arrived late last night and had talked to John before they had decided he needed to make an appearance at the diner. Oliver needed her to see him because he needed truly genuine pictures of her seeing him that he could bait David with; he just prayed she would not run.

Oliver had caught Lyla’s eye when he passed by and she glanced over at Felicity before she approached her. “Felicity can you take that guy that just walked in at the back? I am going to take my break.”

Felicity glanced to the back and saw a man sitting by himself with his head down, looking at a menu. She grabbed her order pad and a pen and made her way over. The diner was slow today so there was only one other customer in the room, and when the gentleman looked up she was grateful for that because she gasped.

Oliver looked up as Felicity approached his booth and his breath hitched when he saw her in person. She was beautiful. Felicity Adams-Smoak had a natural light about her that made the man in him want to claw its way out and bask in that light.

Their eyes met, and he kept his expression neutral as he said, “Hello Felicity.”

Felicity stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice. _Ok, the man was sinfully good looking but those looks with that voice._ Felicity narrowed her eyes and before she could stop herself she sat down across from him, her look one of complete and utter disdain.

“How did you find me?”

“I can’t divulge my secrets Felicity.”

“So, you going to kill me now?” She held her hands to her side exposing her uniform covered chest to him. “What are you waiting for? You have a clean shot.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at the little spitfire that had just completely thrown him for a loop, and tried his best not to look at her chest. He had known women who had been abused and some turned stronger from the fire they endured. That was Felicity.

“Oh, now what would be the fun if I killed you right away?”

“You don’t seem like the type of guy that has much fun Mr. Queen. So, then what? What is your devious plan?”

“I have a few questions if that is ok?”

Felicity looked at him stunned for a moment. Ok, she was not expecting that from the big bad killer.

“Questions?”

“About your husband.”

Felicity glanced back over her shoulder to make sure there were no customers she needed to respond to before she turned back to him. “Fire away. I don’t have any secrets and I am willing to spill every single one of his.”

Oliver looked into her blue eyes and he hesitated for a moment. She was affecting him far more than he had expected, and he straightened in his seat before he asked, “Does he smuggle illegal drugs?”

Felicity was floored for a moment. _Ok, this had gone completely off the rails._

“I thought you were a hired gun Mr. Queen. How does David’s “dealings” concern you?”

“Let’s just say it’s something I need to know.”

“So, I am supposed to tell the man who is here to kill me that my husband is the lowest form of life to exist on this planet? He deals in anything he can get his filthy hands into, including smuggling drugs. Oh, and this one should interest YOU Mr. Queen. He smuggles weapons too.” She gave him a look of pure disgust and it made Oliver a little uncomfortable. For some reason he didn’t want this tiny spitfire to hate him.

“Is that why he beat you?” Oliver watched her reaction as he said those words and he saw her flinch slightly, which made him feel even worse.

“I think it was toward the end when things got bad. I found out about his dealings and I didn’t want to have anything to do with it. He wanted to keep me quiet and decided to give me a sample of what would happen if I told anyone. He wasn’t like that in the beginning.” Oliver noted that she whispered the last sentence and he felt something in his chest jump. He shouldn’t be feeling anything.

Felicity looked at the man across from her. She was starting to realize that Oliver Queen was not what he seemed. There was more to this man than just a mindless killer.

“Quid Pro Quo Mr. Queen?”

Oliver kept his guard up, but he tipped his head to her in agreement.

“Why did you take this job? What did my husband offer you?”

Oliver taken aback by her question. He was not expecting that, but he was able to cover. He shrugged, “It’s for money, plain and simple.”

“Quid Pro Quo Felicity. Why would someone with your IQ marry a man like David Adams?”

Felicity kept her gaze on him and Oliver could not look away. Her eyes were a turbulent blue, the emotions shifting and churning, and he had a sinking feeling he could drown in those eyes.

“I met David when I was in college. He was the first boy that had ever really shown an interest in me.” She played with a ring on her right hand as she looked down, breaking the hold on him. “I didn’t date much in high school so having a boy express interest in me was flattering. We started dating and fell in love.” She looked back up and Oliver saw a vulnerability enter her eyes before she shuttered her expression. “He was loving and kind when we first met. He is nothing like the man he used to be.”

Oliver looked at her as if he was trying to figure her out. _How could guys not have been interested in her in high school? They must have been either blind or stupid._

Felicity cleared her throat and tried to break eye contact, but she was finding his blue eyes too engaging, too mesmerizing. “Quid Pro Quo……” She was about to ask another question when she heard a customer come into the diner, the bell tinkling over the door announcing their arrival.

She stood and looked down at him and her expression hardened again. “I have to get back to work Mr. Queen. Look, I am not going to run. I am tired of running Mr. Queen. I am tired of being his victim. If you are going to kill me then do it.” Her eyes turned vulnerable for a moment again before she hardened them again and said, “If not then please leave me in peace.”

She turned and walked over to the table where four people had just taken a seat and Oliver finally was able to get a breath.

Oliver stood and walked out, giving Lyla a barely their hand signal as he passed. He would call them later, but he decided as he made his way back to his hotel that they needed to tell Felicity what was going on and they needed to do it soon.  
 

***

Felicity felt her body shaking as she took the order for the new table and then made her way over to Lyla. She gave the order to John and then turned to Lyla. “That was the hired gun.”

Lyla looked at her in exasperation. “I saw you talking to him, how could you have a conversation with him?”

Felicity got a thoughtful expression on her face, “It was strange Lyla. I gave him the perfect opportunity to do his job. I was right there. But he just wanted to talk.”

Lyla glanced at John and he rolled his eyes before turning away as Lyla looked back at Felicity. “Are you ok?”

Felicity nodded, “Yes. I can’t keep running Lyla. I can’t let David keep controlling my life. I left him to be free of him.”

Felicity smiled sadly at Lyla before she walked over to check her table. She finished her shift and then walked to her apartment, stopping at a local market to get some fruit before entering her apartment. Today had been so strange. She had sat down and had a conversation with the man that had sent her to kill her. It seemed surreal.

Felicity set her alarm system and then realized her computer was beeping. She had a message. She walked over and opened the alert and looked in surprise as she saw his name. It was Oliver.

Oliver: _“I know you just got off work. Do you always just stroll down the street not aware of your surroundings?”_

Felicity: _“No Mr. Queen, I actually don’t. But since I already knew you were here, I figured what’s the point of being careful.”_

Oliver: _“Touché Mrs. Adams.”_

Felicity: _“Please don’t call me that.”_

Oliver: _“You need to be more careful and more aware of those around you. I walked behind you for several blocks and you didn’t even notice.”_

Felicity: _“Wow, ego much Mr. Queen?”_

Oliver: _“No ego Felicity just a warning.”_

Felicity sat there for a moment as the surprises just kept coming. The hit man was now warning her to stay aware.

Felicity: _“Why do I get the feeling Mr. Queen that you are not at all what you seem?”_

Oliver: _“I am exactly what you think I am Felicity. Don’t go thinking I am something more.”_

Felicity thought on his wording for a moment and then she typed.

Felicity: _“I think you want people to believe that Mr. Queen, but I have a feeling that is not at all true.”_

Oliver sat back in his chair and looked at the message, the cursor mocking him as it blinked, just as it had before. He closed his computer and stood walking over to the window of his hotel room and ran his hand through his hair when his burner phone buzzed. He looked down to see John and picked it up when a growl.

“Queen.”

“Oliver what the hell?”

“What are you talking about John?”

“You had a whole conversation with her? You were just supposed to let her know you were in town, not shoot the breeze.” Oliver could hear the frustration in John’s voice and he gripped the phone tightly.

“We were not shooting the breeze John. I found out something about David. He has his hand in a lot of more bad things then what we initially thought. Felicity said he deals in arms.”

“Shit!” John paused for a moment. “How did you find that out? Did she just tell you that?”

“Yes. I think this guy might be the one supplying the gang’s in Star City with the weapons I have been seeing on the streets.”

“Well someone is getting them in their hands. So, did she say anything else?”

“No just asked me some questions. Quid Pro Quo.”

“And you answered them?”

“Yes, it was nothing telling John.”

“Oliver please don’t tell me that you are falling for her.” John sighed.

 “Of course, not, I barely know her. We talked, that is all. And I think we need to tell her.”

“I don’t think it is the right time.”

“It is exactly the right time.” Oliver growled the words, his frustration level boiling. “She needs to know what is going on.”

“And she will, just not right now.”

Oliver ran a hand over his face. “Oliver listen, I am going to give this information to Lyla. She and I have a meeting at A.R.G.U.S., tomorrow. Just give us a couple of more days ok?”

Oliver sighed. “Ok. But after that if you and Lyla don’t tell her, I will.”

“Just lay low and I will be in touch tomorrow.” John hung up and Oliver looked down at the phone before he hung up. He walked back over as if drawn by a magnet and opening his computer he looked at her last message.

She had said yesterday she hoped that he was a monster that could change. _Was he?_ Thea’s death had changed him in ways he had never acknowledged until he made his first kill as a civilian. Oliver felt his fingers settle on the keys.

Oliver: _“You would be wrong Felicity.”_

Oliver closed the computer once again and sat back as he thought about her. Tomorrow Felicity’s world was going to change as she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

David Adams sat at his desk looking over the paperwork for the museums he was looking to acquire. He had been restless the last few days and he was getting frustrated. He had received a text from Queen that Felicity had been found but then he had gone silent.

David felt his blood pressure rise at just the thought of her name. He thought back over the last few days with her and his hand twitched as he remembered hitting her over and over. She had angered him by threatening to go to the police and revealing his under the table dealings and he just could not have that. She could still talk and he wondered why she had not. He looked over at his phone and then back at the paperwork; he was not going to get any work done today. He picked up his phone and walked over to the window and immediately dialed the number that Mr. Queen had given him when he decided to take on the contract. David was sure it was a number to a burner, but he didn't care. He needed to know today if Oliver had found her.

A sick smile curved his lips as the phone rang. He had decided to change his plans at the last minute. He wanted to see her before she died. He wanted her to know he was the one that had orchestrated her demise. That would give him immense pleasure. 

"Queen."

"Mr. Queen. Why haven't I heard from you?"

Oliver cursed under his breath when he heard David's voice on the other end of that line. He wanted to crawl right through the phone and break his neck with his own bare hands. 

"I said I would call you when I had a lead. The first turned out to be a false sighting."

"Well that has actually worked in my favor because my plans have changed slightly. As soon as she is located I want you to call me. I have some plans for Miss Smoak before you kill her.”

Oliver went rigid with rage at the thought of this man getting his hands on Felicity, and as a result his voice was a little colder than he had intended. “Not going to happen Adams. I don’t do well with plans getting changed in the middle of a contract.”

David grew furious; he didn’t like being told no. “Might I remind you Mr. Queen that you work for me. I call the shots and I want you to call me when you find my wife. If you refuse I will send someone else to do the job.”

Oliver looked over at his gun as his voice sounded calm but deadly, “Listen to me you sick fuck. I don’t think you heard me. I am not calling you. And as for sending someone else, go right ahead, because you clearly have no idea what I am capable of. If you can find someone who wants to go up against me then send them. They will return to you in a body bag.”

David was shaking with rage as Oliver hung up the phone and he threw his phone across the room shattering it against the wall. “Fuuuuck!”

David was breathing through his nose rapidly as he tried to get his temper under control. She had gotten away from him, she had left him, and he needed her to know that no one just up and leaves him. The other women that had tried had paid the price and thinking of the pain he had inflicted caused a sneer to curve his lips. Ok, he needed to hire someone else. David walked over to his work phone and dialed his contact.

“Jim, Adams here. Listen, I need you to find another guy to take care of the situation I told you about.”

“I thought you had hired Oliver Queen. He is the best.” Jim’s voice was shaky and weak, his body craving the drugs that it had been denied for the past two hours. He needed a hit.

“Mr. Queen is not working out quite as I had hoped. Plus, it never hurts to have two people on the job. Do it!”

“Ok…ummmmm, can you send me a little pick me up to tide me over?”

David rolled his eyes as he heard the man’s request. He hated dealing with the dregs of Star City but when you needed a job done like the one he had for his wife, you had to work the underground. Jim was his connection to the underground.

“Go see Harris. I will let him know to give you a sample.”

David hung up the phone and then dialed his contact Harris. Harris agreed to give Jim the sample and as David hung up he sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers with a smug smile on his face. If Queen was not going to cooperate he would find someone who would.

***

Oliver heard the expletives falling from his mouth as he strapped his gun to the back of his belt and then pulled on his leather jacket. He knew before he hung up the phone that David was going to send someone else. He felt it in his gut, and even though he knew he could handle whomever David decided to send, it annoyed him that he might have to handle another player.

Oliver had a reputation among the underground of being deadly. His time with A.R.G.U.S., had taught him patience and the art of stealth. His targets never saw him coming unless he wanted them to see him, so Oliver knew most guys would be hesitant to get on his bad side. Oliver glanced at his phone and saw a text from Cisco that must have come in while he was on his burner phone with Adams.

Cisco: _So, I was able to track Miss Smoak’s location to Ivy Town. Now that we know that someone can trace her, I am going to scramble her location._

Oliver: _Do you think David could find someone able to trace her like you did?_

Cisco: _Not necessarily. They would have to have access to some high-tech equipment to do that._

Oliver: _Good. Get to work on that scramble. Adams is in the process of looking for another hitman._

Cisco: _On it._

Oliver sighed as he placed his phone in his jacket pocket. He needed to get to the diner to keep an eye on Felicity. Today he would be grabbing breakfast at the diner.

***

Felicity worked methodically placing sugar on the tables as she readied to open the diner. Lyla and John had taken the day off, so it would just be her and Roy, the backup cook. Luckily Tuesdays were slow for the diner, so she did not feel a need to call Lisa in to help. Felicity liked working with Roy. They had hit it off right away when they met and so Lyla tried to schedule them together when she could as they worked well off each other. Roy was young, and their bond had quickly grown into a brother and sister dynamic.

Felicity flipped the sign to open and made sure the till was full before she started brewing the coffee.

“You going to share the coffee today Barbie?”

Felicity rolled her eyes; she hated when he called her that, but he seemed to get a kick out of it. “Not if you keep calling me Barbie.”

Roy grinned at her from behind the order window. “How about today I call you Blondie?”

“Still no coffee.”

“Pain in my ass?”

“Definitely no coffee.”

Felicity laughed as they bantered back and forth and soon she heard the bell tinkle as a customer walked into the diner. Her laughter died off when she looked toward the door to see Oliver Queen walking to the booth in the back that he had chosen the day before.

Felicity felt her heartbeat speed up a little as he looked dangerously sexy. He had on a black shirt, jeans and a leather jacket and she found her eyes following him to the booth and felt a tinge of loss when he sat down because she could no longer see his firm……..Geeezz.

Felicity shook her head of the direction her thoughts were taking and grabbing her order pad she placed it in her apron pocket and walked over and gave him a glare. The sexy bastard just smiled at her.

“Good Morning Felicity.”

“What are you doing here?” She didn’t even bother to take her pad out of her pocket.

“Eating breakfast. You do serve breakfast, right?”

“Not to men trying to kill me.”

She turned to walk off, but Oliver reached over and grabbed her hand. The touch was electric, and Felicity quickly pulled her hand away from his looking at him wide-eyed in surprise. She had not expected to respond to his touch. _What was wrong with her?_

Oliver saw the look in her eyes and misjudged it for fear. He felt a tightening in his chest at the thought of her fearing him. _Why was that?_

“I’m not here to hurt you Felicity. Can you at least bring me a cup of coffee?”

Their blue eyes clashed with one another as Felicity struggled with her conscious. Finally, she nodded and walked back to the counter. She saw Roy watching her with narrowed eyes and she could tell by the way his jaw was ticking that he had seen Queen grab her hand.

“Hey, is that man bothering you?”

“No…..no. Thank you Roy.” Roy watched her for a moment noting her confused expression and decided to back off, for now.

Felicity grabbed a cup and the carafe of coffee and debated for a moment before she looked at Roy. “I need a breakfast special.”

Roy nodded and got to work cooking the food as Felicity walked back over to Oliver with a cup and coffee. She set the cup down in front of him and avoided his eyes as she poured.

“Thank you.” The words slid from his lips in that oh so sinful voice and Felicity tried not to shudder in awareness as she turned and walked back to the counter. Felicity waited on a few more customers that walked in that morning and when Roy rang the bell to alert her she had an order up, she grabbed the plate of food and some silverware and then walked to Oliver’s table. Placing the plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast in front of him, she finally looked at him when he glanced up in surprise.

“It’s the house special. No one makes it better than Roy.”

Their eyes met for a moment and then she turned and walked back to the counter to handle a few more customers that entered the diner. The morning passed quickly and two hours and several customers later Felicity noticed that Oliver had finished his food, but he had not signaled her for the check and did not seem in a hurry to leave. _What was he up to?_

Felicity made her way back to his table and noted his empty plate. She took out her pad and wrote down the coffee and breakfast and laid it face down on his table.

“I will take care of that when you are ready.” Felicity indicated the ticket and Oliver glanced down at it before he looked up at her.

“I’m not in a hurry.” His lips twitched like he was trying to hold back a smirk and for some reason it annoyed Felicity to no end. Everything about him annoyed her she thought. _Or was she annoyed because he was so damn attractive?_

“Suite yourself.” She tried to sound non-chalant as she turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand again and this time, skin tingling with awareness, she did not pull away.

Oliver’s hand gently clasped hers and he absently noted how soft her skin was to the touch as his thumb rubbed over the back of her hand. _He really shouldn’t be noticing that._

“Felicity I talked to David this morning.”

Felicity’s eyes turned cold with anger and she jerked her hand away. “So, you told him where I was?”

Oliver shook his head, “No, I didn’t.”

Felicity’s felt her anger stutter. “Well……well why not? Isn’t that your job?”

Oliver’s eyes flickered with something she could not quite define and then he said something that completely surprised her, “He wanted me to tell him where you were, but I told him no.”

Felicity’s mouth dropped open. _Why would he do that?_

She heard Roy calling her name and turned to let him know she heard him before she turned back to Oliver. Again, something passed between them and then she turned and walked back to the counter. She served her remaining customers, almost in a daze.

Few people surprised her anymore and she was finding that Oliver Queen was just full of surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters**

John and Lyla sat across from Director Stevens a little bit annoyed. They were meeting with him today to discuss David Adams and to let him know they were going to bring Felicity in on their plan. However, Steven's was being difficult, and it was pissing John off. 

"Look Director Stevens, I respect your advice I really do but Queen is insistent that we tell Felicity the truth. She is too smart to keep it from her much longer. If we are not careful and she finds out on her own, we could lose her cooperation and then David will be lost to us, free to keep our streets dirty." John listened as his wife spoke from the heart. She was right. Felicity was smart, and she was going to figure things out soon if they were not careful.

Director Stevens looked at John’s determined face and he could see the frustration there. “Ok. When will you tell her?”

“Today. We are going to bring Queen in and talk to her tonight.”

“I don’t like the fact that we are having to work with Queen. But, I will let it slide this time.”

“He came to us Sir. If it were not for Queen, we would have no idea who was bringing in the drugs and we would still be at square one.” John said the words with a little bit of a bite causing Steven’s to narrow his eyes.

“I am going to let you two continue to lead this investigation but if I see or hear of Queen getting out of line, I will pull you from it quicker than you can sneeze.” John and Lyla stood and nodded.

“We understand Sir. Thank you.”

Lyla took John’s hand and led him out of the office. “We need to call Oliver and let him know we are on our way back. I think we should tell Felicity at our place tonight.”

“I agree. On it.” John pulled out his phone as they walked to the car and Lyla got behind the wheel as John dialed Oliver.

***

Oliver felt his phone buzzing as he sat at the diner. Looking down and seeing it was John he spoke quietly but firmly.

“Queen.”

“Oliver, listen. We just got done meeting with Steven’s and he is on board with us bringing Felicity in on the plan. How are things going there?’

Oliver glanced over to where Felicity was laughing while talking with an older couple that had come into the diner. “So far so good. But I had a conversation with David this morning and if my instincts are right, which they usually are, he is in the process of searching for another hit man. He wanted Felicity’s location and I told him no. I am at the diner now keeping an eye on things.”

“Shit! Ok. We are on our way back. I will have Lyla call Felicity and we will meet you at hour house tonight at 6:30.” John hung up the phone and explained his conversation with Oliver to Lyla. She looked at John with worry.

“John, we have to make sure that David does not find Felicity.”

“Oliver is at the diner. I think our best bet is to get Cisco to monitor David and, in the meantime, Oliver will be here, and we can look out for Felicity when she is at the diner.”

“She’s not going to want us around Johnny. She is going to be furious.”

“She’s not going to have a choice right now. I know she is going to angry, but this was the only way Lyla. It’s like you told Steven’s, we must get David, so we can stop those shipments. Not to mention he is dangerous to women. We can’t leave a man like that on the streets. Think of the two women who are still missing. I don’t want Felicity to end up one of those statistics.”

Lyla kept her eyes on the road as they drove quickly back to Ivy Town. She was not looking forward to his evening.

***

Oliver hung up the phone and glanced at Felicity. She was making her way back over to him with a suspicious look and he gave her one that was complete innocence, or rather as innocent as a hit man could look.

“Why are you still here? It’s been 4 hours. Don’t you have anything better to do than to sit here drinking coffee and scaring off my customers?”

Oliver frowned at her last sentence. “I have been very quiet. I doubt I am scaring anyone.”

Felicity gave him a deadpan look, “The last couple asked me who the broody, looker in the back booth was and told me I could use their pepper spray if I needed it.”

Oliver’s lips twitched. “What time do you get off work?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious. I just thought I would make sure you got home safe.”

Felicity laughed at his words, hoping she was doing a good job at hiding the fact that her stomach was twisting in knots at the thought of him walking her home.

“I can take care of myself Queen.”

Oliver sat back, and his intense blue eyes stroked down over her body and back up. It was an involuntary response and even though it hit Felicity like the softest caress she could not let him know she was affected. Suddenly Oliver stood, and they were just inches apart. She wanted to move back but she could not get her feet to move.

He leaned down and whispered, “I’ll be around.” He gave her a smug smile as he noticed goose bumps break out along her arms and then he walked out of the diner. Roy had come out from the kitchen when he saw Oliver stand and he glared at him as he left. Oliver gave the young man a quick glance and noting him not a threat walked out of the diner.

“Who is that guy Megan?”

“Someone trying to kill me.” Roy looked at her in surprise and he took it to mean someone interested in her that she was trying hard not to fall for, but he could see it in the way she watched him leave. Felicity was smitten. Roy gave her a soft smile before he turned and walked back to the kitchen. Little did he know that her words had been literal and figurative.

***

Felicity walked out of the diner a couple of hours later exhausted. Her feet were killing her again and she thought back to the shoes Lyla had suggested. They were to be delivered tomorrow and she could not wait to try them out.

As she walked down the street she felt a tingle of awareness skim over her and she glanced around looking for Oliver. Something told her he was nearby and the fact that he had warned her about being aware of her surroundings was causing her to be a little jittery. She kept walking and then turned into a nearby alley. She walked about 50 feet before she stopped and turned around and placed her arms across her chest.

“I know you are following me Oliver.”

There was silence, not a sound and for a moment Felicity started to wonder if she was imagining things. Maybe Oliver had left like she told him to, and that thought was a little disappointing.

“Much better Felicity.” She heard his voice suddenly behind her and she turned with a gasp.

“Oliver how did you get there?”

He just smirked and walked up to her. “Again, I can’t divulge my secrets Felicity.”

She swallowed a little nervous. He looked sexy and sinful and just a little bit dangerous and it was making her pulse race.

“I told you I can take care of myself.”

“You did. I was indulging myself.”

“By following me home?”

Oliver stepped a little closer and when Felicity didn’t move, he could not help himself. Oliver’s hand lifted and stroked down her cheek like a soft breeze. Felicity involuntarily closed her eyes for just a second. Why was this man affecting her so much?

“By watching you. It’s my job to learn a mark’s schedule and their routes.” His voice was a whisper and she looked up into his eyes. They were dark, and his pupils were dilated, and Felicity’s breath quickened.

“Well you need to do a better job. I knew you were there and now you have exposed yourself to me.” They both felt the weight and double meaning of her words and Oliver leaned in a little closer.

“If I didn’t want you to see me, you would have never known I was there.”

“I could feel you.”

As soon as the words left her mouth Felicity regretted them and she winced. Why had she just told him that?

Their eyes stayed connected as their breathing slowly quickened and when Oliver leaned down, his lips moving dangerously close to hers, she pulled back quickly. She met his eyes for one more moment before she turned and hurried away. She had to get away from him. He was becoming way to appealing to her and the fact that she was attracted to him was messing with her head.

Oliver watched her go with a clenched jaw. Damn, why had he done that? Something in her eyes had drawn him in and he had been like a moth to the flame. Everything about this woman was turning him upside down and he stalked off heading to his hotel. He needed to cool down before the meeting tonight.

***

Felicity hurried into her apartment and slammed the door behind her locking it as if the devil himself were after her; and maybe he was, because Oliver was too beautiful, and he was becoming harder to resist. She had to get him out of her head. He was a killer, someone that could kill a man and think nothing of it. That was not the kind of man she needed.

She walked to her bedroom as she glanced at the clock. She had an hour before she needed to be at John and Lyla’s, so she decided to take a shower to the get smell of fried food off her. She showered and washed her hair and blowing it dry she decided to leave it in soft waves around her shoulders. She rarely wore it down but something inside her wanted to look a little more feminine tonight.

Felicity thought back to Oliver and she wondered if he would follow her to John and Lyla’s tonight. She decided to wear her favorite pair of jeans with a soft pink cashmere sweater that she knew looked good on her and pulling on her glasses she slipped into her favorite panda flats. They were comfortable for walking and tonight she was going to walk to their home.

Did she think about the fact that she had dressed and worn her hair more feminine as she walked out the door? No. Did she even acknowledge that she might be dressing for him? Hell no.

She arrived at John and Lyla’s about 10 minutes later excited but a little disappointed. Oliver had been nowhere to be found and she shrugged it off as she knocked on the door. She was going to have a nice dinner with her friends tonight and forget all about Mr. Broody Queen.

Lyla opened the door, her expression serious and when she hugged Felicity she could tell something was wrong. She walked in to see Diggle sitting in a chair talking to someone and then she heard his voice. That sexy as sin voice. Oliver.

John could see the confused expression on her face and he stood quickly and walked over to her.

“Felicity, glad you could make it.” He hugged her, but he felt the stiffness in her body as she looked over his shoulder at the man behind him. Oliver had stood up when she entered and the look on his face spoke volumes. Something was going on here.

“What is going on John?” She looked between the three of them completely and utterly confused.

“Felicity, can you sit down? We need to talk to you.” She heard Lyla’s voice from behind and she sat numbly on the couch. Oliver sat at the other end keeping his distance and Lyla took a seat in the extra chair near John.

Felicity glared at Oliver, “Why is he here? Are you threatening my friends?”

Oliver saw her puffing up in anger and he had to say he was impressed. She looked like a lioness defending her cubs.

“He’s here because we asked him here.” John spoke, and Felicity’s eyes flew to John.

“What do you mean you asked him here? Do you know him?”

John nodded, “We worked with him for a brief time at A.R.G.U.S.” Felicity was even more confused. She knew from what she had found on Oliver that he had worked briefly at A.R.G.U.S., until his sister died, but what she did not know was that John and Lyla had worked there as well.

“I called John after your husband contacted me about the hit he wanted on you.”

Felicity’s eyes flew to Oliver, “Why?”

“Because I knew he was an abuser and I may be a lot of things Miss Smoak, but there are two things I cannot abide. One is violence toward women and the other is liars. Your husband is both.”

Felicity felt hysterical laugher flow form her lips, “Well that was said like the devil posing as a choir boy.” Oliver knew she was starting to get upset so he looked to Lyla.

“Felicity, John and I own the diner, but we are also A.R.G.U.S., agents and we work in the drug division. We have been trying to find out who has been smuggling drugs into Star City for over a year and when Oliver called us, and we found out the rumors about your husband we decided to look into it.”

Felicity looked at Lyla and hurt was starting to creep into her eyes. “A.R.G.U.S., agents? So, you were using me to get to David?”

“First of all, Felicity our friendship with you is genuine, we both want you to know that. We love you….”

Felicity interrupted her, “Just tell me Lyla.”

“Yes, we had to get close to you to keep an eye on you for Oliver until he could meet with your husband.”

“Felicity, Oliver took the job with David, so he could keep an eye on you while we investigated David. He knew that if David hired someone else that they would kill you without blinking an eye.”

She saw Oliver turn to her and even though he exhibited no vulnerability, she could see emotion behind his eyes. “Felicity my sister was killed when her boyfriend beat her to death. He was pissed because she had decided to move to Paris to go to school and had decided to break up with him.”

Felicity gasped when she heard the story. “How……how old was she?”

“She was twenty. I was working on assignment for A.R.G.U.S., out of the country so I was not here for her. So, despite everything I am, because make no mistake, I am a killer, I knew when I saw your picture I could not let David get to you.”

Their eyes met for a moment and Felicity felt a flood of emotions sweep through her. However, she felt the anger taking over and she turned her eyes back to John and Lyla. “Why didn’t you tell me this the night I told you about David.” Felicity’s voice was stiff and her eyes turbulent.

“We didn’t feel it was the right time. We needed more information on David.”

‘You mean you needed Queen here to come and use his charms to seduce me into telling you more.”

Oliver looked confused, “No Felicity…”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” She stood, and they could see she was shaking. She turned to the three of them. “How dare you? You know you could have been honest with me and told me everything. I would have given you everything down to his goddamn social security number.”

John and Lyla both flinched, but Oliver’s eyes stayed hard as tears started to fall and her voice became vulnerable. “I thought you my friends. I trust the two of you. I had just been through something so horrible and I was determined not to let anyone into my life. But you two crept in and made me trust you. You made me think that you were on my side.”

“We are Felicity.” Lyla’s voice was soft. “We need your help to bring David down and that is not just for A.R.G.U.S. We want to bring him down for you. So that you never have to worry about him hurting you again.”

“David hurt me. He hurt me physically, but I was able to withdraw inside myself when he would beat me. It hurt but I was able to keep my emotions in check that way. But this, this hurts more than any scar he had placed on my body.”

She looked at Lyla and John with tear-stained eyes and then her eyes flickered to Oliver before she turned and slammed out. Lyla stood quickly to go after her, but Oliver touched her arm.

“She is not as emotionally attached to me. Let me go talk to her.” Lyla looked back at John and they both agreed. Oliver grabbed his jacket and walked out after her.

Felicity stepped out into the cool air and she felt the air hit the wetness of her cheeks as she walked back home. Her body was shaking, and she was still trying to process everything. John and Lyla were A.R.G.U.S., agents investigating David. Wow.

She stopped at the end of the street and sobs suddenly wracked her body. She thought they were her friends. She felt like her legs were going to give out underneath her, but then she heard a voice, soft as a whisper, that made her body go stock still and she turned in a fury.

“Felicity.”


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver stopped several feet from her, and when she turned eyes blazing, he almost took a step back. She approached him and slapped him hard across the face. His head turned at the force and if it had been anyone else, Oliver would have been angry. They would not have stayed on their feet long enough to do it again. But he pushed those feelings down. Felicity was hurt and angry. He needed to let her feel that. 

"Leave. Me. Alone."

The words crawled out of her chest and settled between them and Oliver wanted to leave, but his feet would not move. There was more he needed to say, and for someone who never worried about explaining his actions to anyone, this was a first.

"Please, let me say my piece and then I will go."

Felicity looked around and seeing the people walking along the sidewalk watching them, she turned and stormed off. There was no way she was discussing this in the middle of the sidewalk for anyone to hear. Oliver was a step behind her and when she walked into her building and up the stairs he hesitated only a moment before he followed her. 

Felicity opened her door and turned to slam it in his face, he caught it quickly with his hand. "Just five minutes Felicity, that is all I ask."

"You have two." She said, the anger and hurt in her eyes flashing and Oliver stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him, but he did not move closer to her. "Felicity, your husband is a sick, twisted, dangerous man. He is not only smuggling drugs into Star City he abuses women."

"That is old news Oliver?", she said sarcastically. She knew better than anyone just what type of sick fuck her husband really was. 

"You obviously don't know everything." His voice raised to get her attention and Felicity looked at him in anger and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You’re not the first woman David has abused. You’re not even his second."

Felicity’s anger still bubbled under the surface, but she stayed silent.

“Two women who are connected to David have been on the missing person’s list the latest just disappearing over a year ago. Lyla was able to connect them to David. One was the sister of a friend of his from college, Melony Draper. The other we were able to actually pin down as a previous girlfriend, Michelle Ingram.” Oliver saw a frown flash across her face.

“Did you say Michelle?”

“Yes, do you know her?”

“I met her once when David and I were dating. He told me they were just friends.” She looked at Oliver confused. “When did she disappear?”

“A year and a half ago.”

Felicity felt her world shatter even more, “We were dating then. I had a suspicion he was seeing someone else, but he convinced me I was the only one he was seeing and then two days later he proposed.” She glanced up at Oliver. “I never had that feeling again.”

“Listen Felicity I am sorry you are going through all of this, but John and Lyla are truly good people. They care about you and just want to help.”

Felicity felt her anger flair back up. “Your five minutes are up.”

Oliver looked at her face and he knew he was not going to get any further with her tonight. He turned and opened the door but before he left he turned back to her. “David is in the process of hiring another gun to come after you. I am going to keep my eye on you whether you like it or not. So are John and Lyla.”  He gave her one more intense look before he stepped out and closed the door quietly behind him.

Felicity walked over and set her alarm system, then turning toward her bedroom, she walked down the hall and took her shoes off before crawling into bed. She had lost her appetite and suddenly she was mentally and emotionally drained. She felt the tears falling again as she thought back over the evening and then she thought of Michelle. So, David was the suspect in the disappearance of two other women. Knowing what she did now about Oliver’s sister she was starting to understand him a little better.

He didn’t really care about her, he was just trying to save his sister through her. She turned her face into the pillow and as her tears stained the pillowcase she curled up into a ball. She felt some of the emotions from her time with David flooding back to her. After he would hit her she would curl up into a ball on the bed and cry. At first, she didn’t understand why he wanted to hurt her, and as their marriage slowly disintegrated, she got to a point where she didn’t care. The best day of her life had been the day she had left him.

Felicity cried herself to sleep that night, her tears for the pain she had endured but more importantly for the friendship that had just been shattered.

***

Lyla paced behind the counter as John tried to tell her to relax and Roy just looked at them confused. Felicity was supposed to work today but an hour into her shift and she had not shown up or called. It was not surprising. They should have known she would not be there, but Lyla had hoped that she would show so they could talk. Oliver had called and told them about his conversation with her and how he had told her about the other two missing women. They prayed that she would eventually come around.

Roy was worried, Megan was never late or sick so the fact she was not there was setting off alarm bells for him. He decided to go check on her during his lunch and when noon rolled around, he checked out and walked to her apartment. He knocked on the door and waited, hoping to see her face peek out from the door. She did not respond so he knocked again.

“Megan it’s Roy. Are you home?”

He knocked harder. “Megan!”

He soon heard the locks turn and when she finally opened the door his chest tightened. She was dressed in pajamas with pandas on them, her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked like she had been crying. Her face was all red and puffy and when she stood back to let him in he turned to her with a soft expression.

“Did John and Lyla send you? Are you working with them?”

Roy looked at her with confusion. “We both work for them remember? We missed you at the diner.”

“I’m not going in today. In fact, you can tell Lyla and John that I won’t be back.” Roy looked at her in surprise. He knew how close she was to John and Lyla, so whey was she quitting?

“What’s going on Megan. You look like you have been crying.” He gently touched her cheek; not in a sexual way, more comforting. Felicity knew at that point that Roy was innocent. He had no idea what was going on and she wanted to tell him the truth. He was the only friend left she could trust.

She took his hand and led him to the couch. “Roy there is something I need to tell you.” He settled next to her on the couch and waited for her to speak.

“My name is not Megan Kuttler, it’s Felicity Adams-Smoak. My husband is David Adams and I am hiding from him.”

“Why would you be hiding from….” Realization dawned on Roy and she saw his face darken in anger.

“He beat me. I moved to Ivy Town to escape him. The man you saw in the diner yesterday that sat near the back, he was hired by my husband to kill me.” Roy could not believe his ears and he stood and started pacing. “He decided when he found out that David was abusive that he wanted to help put him in prison, long story involving his sister. But I just found out yesterday that Lyla and John are with A.R.G.U.S., and they are working with him to bring down my husband.”

Roy finally sat back down utterly floored. Lyla and John were government agents?

“I thought they were being my friends because they liked me and were genuinely nice people, when in actuality they needed me to help take down my husband.”

Roy was trying to process everything she was telling him. He looked over and saw the look on her face and he finally sat back down and put his arm around her drawing her close.

“Oh my god Megan….I mean Felicity. I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“There was no way you could have known Roy.” She put her arms around him and leaned into him drawing strength from her friend. They both jumped when they heard the doorbell. Roy glanced at the door and then back at Felicity.

“I’ll get it. I will send away whoever is there.” She nodded too tired and emotional to deal with anyone.

Roy walked over and opened the door and when he saw Oliver standing there, the man that Felicity said had been sent by her husband to kill her, his mind filled with rage. He went to punch him, but Oliver was quicker and soon he had Roy laying on his chest on the floor, his arm tight behind his back and Oliver was breathing heavily with surprise and anger.

“Oliver no!” Felicity jumped up and ran over to where Oliver had Roy pinned to the floor. She grabbed Oliver’s arm to pull him off Roy and when he stood and took a step back Roy jumped to his feet and turned to him in a fury.

“Get the hell out of here.”

Oliver glanced at the young man before him. He recognized him from the diner. Did he and Felicity have something going on? He seemed awfully protective of her. Oliver’s eyes met Felicity’s and she placed a hand on Roy’s shoulder. He stepped back and let her step forward, but he did not leave her side.

“What do you want Oliver?” Her voice sounded tired and gruff with tears and when Oliver looked down and saw the puffiness of her face from where he was sure she had been crying his heart clenched.

“I came to check on you. You didn’t walk to work today.”

He knew her schedule? Why was she not surprised?

“I am not going back to the diner.”

Oliver went to take a step toward her, but she stepped back, and Roy stepped forward.

“Don’t you dare lay one finger on her. I may not be big, and you might end up killing me, but I promise you I will take you down with me.” Roy’s words came out harsh and filled with a rage that Oliver had to admit was admirable. The kid was scrappy.

“Oliver please go.”

Oliver exchanged a look with her and she could see the hesitation in his eyes and was that regret? He turned and walked out the door and she closed it behind him and leaned against it.

Roy took a deep breath, “I have to get back to work. Are you going to be ok?”

She gave him a tremulous smile, “I can handle Queen.”

“I mean with everything.” She walked over and gave Roy a big hug. “I am going to be fine. I just need to figure out what I am going to do. Oliver refused to give my location to David and now he is certain that David is going to hire a new hit man to try to find me.”

Roy frowned, this was messy and complicated, and he didn’t like leaving her alone.

“Why don’t I come back tonight, and we can watch one of those sappy rom coms that you like, and I will bring a couple of burgers from work?”

Felicity smiled gratefully, “That sounds wonderful. But don’t forget the fries Harper or I will make you watch two.”

Roy laughed, and he touched her cheek gently before he walked out the door. Felicity closed it behind him and sank to the floor. She thought she would have a better perspective today but seeing Oliver had only fueled her anger again.

***

Oliver waited patiently in the alley until he saw Roy heading his way. He could tell the kid really cared about Felicity, so maybe he could talk to him and convince him to help keep an eye on her.

He waited until Roy passed before he put his hand over his mouth and dragged him back into the alley. Roy struggled but his smaller frame was no match for Oliver and when Oliver released him, and he turned and faced him, Oliver found himself being impressed by the way Roy stood up to him.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Just to talk.”

Roy took a step closer to Oliver and Oliver stood his ground.

“You were sent here to kill her? What kind of sicko are you? Hasn’t she been through enough?”

Oliver let his eyes flicker to the ground. She had been through too much as far as he was concerned.

“Yes, she has been, and that is why I need your help to make sure she doesn’t have to endure anymore.”

That took Roy by surprise. This guy was a hit man sent to try to kill Felicity, but he sounded an awful lot like someone that wanted to save her.

“Listen, Roy is it? I am working with John and Lyla to try to catch Felicity’s husband David. We all want him off the streets not only because he is dealing drugs but for Felicity’s safety. He needs to be behind bars and we need Felicity’s help to get him there.”

“Why should she believe you?”

“Because if I was going to kill her, I would have done it by now.”

Roy had to admit that he had plenty of opportunities, but he kept his guard up.

“What is it that you are needing me to do?”

“I need you to convince Felicity to talk to Lyla and John.”

“And why should I do that? They lied to her.”

“They did but it was for a good reason. They truly care about her and they want to see David off the streets for her more than anything.”

Roy sighed. “What makes you think she will listen to me?”

“Because I see the bond between you two.” Oliver had to bite out the next part because it left a bitter taste in his mouth. “I can see the love between you.”

Roy looked at Oliver curiously, “She is like a sister to me.”

Oliver felt the tension leave his body slightly. “Then if you love her you will help her.”

“I will see what I can do.” Oliver nodded and stepped back and when he turned to go he heard Roy’s voice and it stopped him. “You love her, don’t you?”

Oliver stayed with his back to Roy as he heard the words he said. Did he love her? He glanced back and then turned and walked away. As he headed back to his hotel those five words haunted him, and he had to stop as the realization hit him.

Maybe he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy had returned to her apartment that night and they had enjoyed a rom com while eating burgers and fries. Despite the subject matter and that it was one of Felicity's favorites the evening had been somber. Roy had left that evening wishing he could do more for her. He had tried to talk to her about Lyla and John but she had quickly shut him down and so he had left the topic alone.

Lyla ushered out the last few customers as their evening came to an end. It had been three days since they had come clean to Felicity and Lyla was growing more and more concerned about her. After Roy had returned to the diner and confronted them about their deception with Felicity and told them that she had quit, Lyla had been beside herself. She wanted to go talk to Felicity, to make her understand but she knew that would only make things worse. They had to wait for her to come to them, and then she did.

John and Lyla were almost done closing the diner when they heard the tinkle of the doorbell. Lyla had looked up from the table she was wiping down to see Felicity standing right inside the door and she had felt a pain in her chest. Felicity looked tired, hurt, scared and so vulnerable. It made Lyla's heart ache. John walked out from behind the counter and Felicity approached them slowly. They both could see the pain in her eyes and the anger that was still there, and it tugged at them both.

"Felicity." John looked at her and noted the bags underneath her eyes. 

"John, Lyla. Please let me talk before you say anything." Her voice sounded raw like she had been crying recently and the thought that they had caused her to feel hurt was almost overwhelming. "When I married David, it was truly a happy day for me. I was marrying the person I loved, the person that I trusted more than anyone in the world. With my Mom being so far away and my father not in the picture David became the one person I could count on. Until he wasn't. The first time he hit me I was shocked. He had never been aggressive with me and so I just figured I had pushed him too far. I told him I would not tolerate it happening again and he assured me that it wouldn't. He said he was under a lot of stress and it had been a onetime thing. Until it wasn't. The next time he hit me was after he forced me to quit my job. We argued because I wanted to keep working. It gave me a sense of accomplishment and gave me a sense of pride. He took that away from me when he made me quit and when I confronted him that evening he punched me in the face and told me that he needed his wife at home. The look in his eyes and in his face at that moment terrified me. I could see him changing and there was nothing I could do. I wanted to leave him then, but I knew I had to be careful and make sure I had things in order or he would go after my Mother. He loved holding that over my head after that day."

Lyla's eyes teared up as Felicity continued, "I figured out pretty quickly that he was getting his sexual release somewhere else. He never approached me in that way. I thanked God every day for that. Because if he had forced me..." Her voice trailed off. "Towards the end when he locked me in my room and that last day when he beat me so severely and took the picture standing over me, a small part of me died. How could I have been so blind? I doubted myself because I had fallen in love with a monster. As soon as I got out of the hospital I waited until he went to work, and I left. I contacted my Mother and told her what had happened and even though I warned her that he might come after her she would not leave Vegas. I thought about going there, but I didn't want to lead him directly to her, so I left, and I came here. I made friends in you and John and I was starting to get my life back."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks by this point and then she said the thing that gutted them both, "Then I find out that the two people I have trusted more than anyone since I left him, the two people I thought I could count on were lying to me. They were using me to get to my husband. That pain was far worse than anything David ever inflicted."

Lyla and John both winced. "You two took me in and helped me get back on my feet and I will always be grateful for that. And I am going to help you bring down David because it is what he deserves, and I don't want him hurting another woman. But it is going to take some time for me to trust either of you again."

John stepped forward and she could see regret reflected in his eyes, "We love you Felicity and we understand and will respect whatever you decide. Yes, we want to get David and get him and the drugs he is smuggling off the streets, but we agreed to do this also for you. Getting to know you we consider you family and we want you to be able to live your life without having to constantly look over your shoulder."

“Just so you know, I’m not coming back to the diner to work. I just can’t right now.”

“It’s ok Felicity. But just know your job will always be here if you decide to return.” Lyla spoke softly her tears still falling freely and even though Felicity wanted nothing more than to hug her friend, she just could not forgive her right now.

Felicity turned and headed to the door and walked out into the night, feeling a little bit lighter of heart but also a little lost. They were her best friends, and she was having a hard time imagining her life without them.

She made her way slowly back to her apartment, that all too familiar tingling running down her spine. She knew he was out there watching her. However, he had not approached her again since that night with Roy. She had been grateful at first, glad for the time to process and be alone, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to see him.

She hurried back into her apartment and setting her alarm she sat down at her laptop to check her security measures. Since Oliver had told her that David was hiring someone else to come after her she had to admit she had been a little more on edge. She trusted her ability to lead them on a wild goose chase, but the feeling was still there.

As she worked she kept glancing over at the messaging software. Was Oliver back at his hotel? Would he respond if she messaged him? Before she could stop herself, she was opening a window and typing.

Felicity:  _“Your stealth still needs some work.”_

It was a few seconds and Felicity started to wonder if he was even there when she got a reply.

Oliver: _“Like I said before, if I didn’t want you to know I was there you wouldn’t.”_

Felicity: _“As I am sure you know I spoke to John and Lyla tonight.”_

Oliver: _“I am glad. They both love you.”_

Felicity: _“I have not forgiven them, and I don’t know when I will.”_

Oliver: _“Don’t push them away Felicity. You need them.”_

Felicity: _“I don’t need anyone Oliver.”_

Oliver: _“That is a strong statement to make. Everyone needs someone.”_

Felicity: _“You don’t.”_

There was a long pause and Felicity stared at the screen waiting to see if he would respond. He didn’t, and she started to wonder if she had pushed things a little too far. She finally closed her computer after an hour and stood stretching. She was satisfied with the work she had done and made herself a note to hack into David’s system tomorrow to see if she could figure out his next move. Felicity took her cup to the kitchen sink and as she placed it down she felt a tingling along her spine.

She turned quickly and looked around the room. She was alone. Wow she was really losing it. She thought for a moment that she would turn, and Oliver would be there. She walked down the hall and changed into her pajamas and brushing out her hair she decided to lose herself in a movie. She had been doing a lot of that lately. It helped to take her mind off things and helped her to escape, if only for a while.

Felicity walked back down the hall and as she entered the living room, she gasped. Standing over by the window in half shadow, his profile to her was Oliver Queen. Felicity stopped in her tracks. How the hell had he gotten in and past her security system?

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“I told if you I didn’t want you to know I was here you wouldn’t. I came in while you were working, after we talked. As for how I got in again, my secret.”

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes and Oliver’s breath hitched slightly. She looked absolutely, heartbreakingly beautiful. Oliver made his way over to her and she could not move. Her feet seemed glued to the floor.

“You said that I didn’t need anyone Felicity. Even a monster like me needs someone. But in my line of work it is easier to keep things casual then to get involved with someone I could care about.”

Felicity was still angry at him for keeping his connection to John and Lyla a secret, but something was pulling her to him. Maybe it was because they were both connected through circumstances that were both tragic and heartbreaking. She found herself reaching out to him and then her hand gently touched his cheek.

“I am starting to realize that you are far from a monster Oliver Queen.” She felt him flinch at her touch and it made her bolder. He was affected by her, she could feel it in her bones. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and Oliver kept his hands to his side, his fists clenched as he tried not to touch her.

Her other hand came up and cupped his other cheek and she looked up into his turbulent blue eyes. They captivated her so.

“Don’t think I am a better man than I am Felicity.” His voice was deep and husky, and she heard the slightest trimmer.

“I wouldn’t dare.” She stepped closer to him and wondered what it would be like to kiss him, if only for a moment.

Oliver’s jaw clenched as she moved closer and his brain said he should move away, that he should leave before something happened that they would both regret. He could not promise her anything beyond one night and she deserved so much more than that. But his body was not cooperating and so he stood still waiting to see what she would do next.

She indulged herself and let her fingers skim down along the scruff of his jaw, it was soft and just a little coarse and she wondered what it would feel like against her skin. She felt how stiff he was beneath her fingers and she could not help herself. She did not know what had come over her; what was causing her to act this way? Everything was converging on her making her feel a little reckless.

She let her hands slide down to his chest. He was wearing a dark t-shirt with his leather jacket and she looked up into his eyes before she pushed his jacket back off his shoulders. It fell to the floor at his feet and as her eyes took in his shape beneath the tight fit of his shirt, he hissed through his teeth.

“What are you doing Felicity?” He said the words into the quiet of the room, the only other sound their breathing that was growing more labored by the minute.

“Needing someone.”

Her words completely knocked the breath out of him and the vulnerability in her voice was his undoing. They both might regret it later but right now he had to kiss her.

His hands flew up and cupped her face, tilting her head at just the right angle and then his hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers and Felicity was spiraling. She opened to him immediately, moving up on her tip toes so she could deepen the kiss. His kiss was scrambling her brain and making her live in the moment and when she heard a rumble in his chest she broke the kiss.

They stared at each other, breathing heavily, their eyes both dark and turbulent. “Felicity we can’t do this. Your too vulnerable right now.” Oliver leaned his forehead against her, the desire in his voice sending sparks right between her legs.

“I am a big girl Oliver. I know exactly what I am doing.”

“Do you know what you are doing to me?” His hands settled on her hips and Felicity pressed a kiss to his collarbone. Oliver tugged her hips to his and then he was devouring her lips again. He started backing her toward the wall behind her and when is body pressed hard into hers she moaned. Oliver was trying his best to keep control and when his hand slid down her back and cupped her ass, pressing his obvious erection between her legs he pulled back and growled.

“Do you know what you are doing Felicity? I could take you right now and fuck you like we both want against this wall, and it would be amazing. But you would hate yourself and me afterwards and I cannot risk that.” He kissed her hard one more time before he pulled back and his hands dropped back to his sides.

“I am not going to take advantage of you while you are vulnerable. When we come together I want you to have no regrets.” Felicity trembled as she watched Oliver turn and picked up his jacket before walking to the door. He typed in a code releasing the alarm and then walked out the door.

It took Felicity several minutes to get her body under control and when she finally calmed down she looked at the door where Oliver had just left.

How the hell did he know her code?

***

David sat behind his desk looking at the man sitting in front of him. He was of broad build with dark hair, an eye patch and an Australian accent. They had been discussing David’s assignment and David wanted to make sure this guy would not turn on him.

“You should know that I originally hired Oliver Queen for this assignment. If you have any hesitation in going against him let me know now."

"I have dealt with Queen before. He won't be a problem."

"Good. He seems to have grown a conscious and gone roque and refuses to give me Felicity’s whereabouts. I advise you not to do the same.”

“I assure you Mr. Adams. I am professional, discreet and will give you exactly what you need.”

“Good. Now, my money is at your disposal for whatever you need to track her. Once you find her I want you to let me know where she is, and we will travel there together. Is that understood.”

“Quite clear.”

David stood and held out his hand to the man standing before him. He felt confident that before the week was over he would know exactly where his wife was hiding, and he could not wait to get his hands on her.

“I appreciate your discretion Mr. Wilson.”

Slade looked at the man before him and gave him a sinister grin. 

"I am looking forward to this."


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity sat at her computer the next morning working on a program that she could set to run to find all information about what David might be planning. She also had decided to investigate the women Oliver mentioned who had disappeared. After seeing Oliver last night and the kiss they had shared, she was more confused than ever and she needed something to keep her mind off of him. She turned up her music on her headphones as she worked and soon she had her program up and running. As she worked on the next program, she decided that today she was going to meet with Oliver, John and Lyla and give them all the information that she could remember about David's dealings.

As she was working she heard her first program beep. She had a hit and when she clicked on the alert, she read through the information and quickly wrote down what she had found. Oliver was right. David had hired a new hit man by the name of Slade Wilson. The thought made a thread of fear course through her, but she was determined not to run again. She was not going to let him run her life any longer and if she ran, he would be doing just that.

She continued to work and finally completed her second program. It would run searches to find any trace of information on the two women as well as pictures and she prayed that she would find something that would help the police link the disappearances to David. 

Felicity picked up her phone and texted Lyla and Oliver:

Felicity: " _Can we all meet at the diner after it closes?"_

Lyla: " _Absolutely, are you ok_?"

Felicity: " _I am fine, just want to give you a statement."_

Lyla: " _Thank you Felicity."_

Felicity: " _I will see you guys at 9:30 p.m."_

Oliver: " _I will be there."_

Lyla: _"We will be there."_

Felicity looked at his text and it made her think back over their moment together. He had stopped because her head had not been in the right place and she realized that it was a good decision. She had been upset and angry and feeling too many emotions and those had caused her to act out of character.  She was not the kind of girl that usually made the first move and even though she would agree that she had been all over the place emotionally, she was still aware of the fact that something had drawn her to him. She set the programs to run continuously all day and then set to work checking her security system. Somehow Oliver had made his way into her home without her detecting him. How was that possible? As she was running through the code something caught her attention. She scrolled back up and started to read the code and then gasped lightly. She quickly back traced the IP address that had infiltrated her code and saw the name Cisco Ramon. She wrote that name down as well to ask Oliver about and when she was about to log off she heard her messenger beep. It was Oliver.

Oliver: “ _I was surprised you decided to meet so quickly.”_

Felicity: “ _I told John and Lyla that I would help them catch David and that is what I intend to do.”_

Oliver: “ _Are you sure you want me there?”_

Felicity: “ _You are a part of this so of course. Why would you ask that?”_

Oliver: “ _I wasn’t sure you would want to see me after last night.”_

Felicity: “ _We kissed Oliver. We are both adults. It was no big deal.”_

Oliver sat there for a moment and read that sentence again. He frowned at the screen. Why was he a little disappointed?

Oliver: “ _Do you regret the kiss?”_

Felicity stared at the cursor as it blinked. Should she answer that honestly? She felt her heartbeat speed up as she typed.

Felicity: “ _No.”_

Oliver saw her response and felt his heartbeat quicken. He also felt a relief he did not realize he needed to feel.

Oliver: “ _Neither did I.”_

Felicity let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. He didn’t regret their kiss. Did he want it to happen again? Did she?

Felicity: “ _I will see you tonight Oliver.”_

Oliver: “ _You might see me before.”_

Felicity stared at his last message and then closed her computer. She didn’t want to dwell on his words or on their kiss right now. She needed to focus and try to remember everything she could about David and what he was involved in before she left.

She walked to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. Maybe if she relaxed she could recall what she needed. She poured in her favorite scent and then stripped her clothes off and climbed inside. She sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The memories started to flood her mind and she felt certain that she would give John, Lyla and Oliver exactly what they needed to bust David.

***

Oliver looked at the clock. It was 9:00 p.m. and grabbing his room key and wallet he headed out the door. He had decided to wait outside of Felicity’s apartment and walk her to the diner. He tried to tell himself it was for her safety since David was trying to hire a new hit man. However, if he was being honest, he just wanted to see her; to be near her.

He approached her building and leaned against the bricks looking out over the dark, quiet street. There were a few people walking along the square and Oliver took note of each of them with a trained eye. Scoping out his surroundings was as natural to him as breathing and when Felicity finally exited her apartment and approached him he felt her presence before he saw her.

“What are you doing here Oliver?”

He turned his heard toward her and when she saw her he had to resist the urge to smile. She looked much better than the night before. She had a light color in her cheeks and her eyes were bright and alert and her sarcasm was evident in each word she spoke to him.

“I came to walk you to the diner.”

Felicity started walking leaving him to follow. She was trying to ignore the memory of his lips and so the easiest thing to do was not look at him, just walk, head straight, eyes looking ahead.

Oliver’s long stride caught up with her shorter one quickly and their arms brushed as they walked down the sidewalk. Oliver placed his hands in his pockets to keep from placing a hand at her back or touching her arm.

“You know you should really consider getting out of the hit man business and going into security.” She threw a glance his way when she heard a chuckle. "The fact that you are escorting me around just screams body guard."

Oliver chuckled, “I will take that into consideration.”

"Hey does the name Cisco Ramon mean anything to you?" She gave him a sly look watching his expression and when she saw his cheeks tinge pink she knew at that point how he had gotten her code. "So you have a computer hacker working for you as well?"

"Actually he works for A.R.G.U.S." Oliver's lips were tight as she admitted what she has figured out. 

"Just so you know, I changed my code."

"Dually noted."

Felicity paused as they neared the diner, and she touched his arm lightly to get him to stop as she turned to him. “Oliver? I just wanted to tell you that I am so very sorry for what happened to your sister. If this evening is going to be too difficult for you to hear then we can fill you in later?” Her voice was soft and understanding and it endeared her to Oliver even more.

“I have come to terms with my sister’s death. I blamed myself for not being there for her and not being available to her for a long time. It is part of why I left A.R.G.U.S., but I also finally forgave myself. I knew it was what she would want.” He paused and looked on Felicity with a soft stare. “I will be fine.”

She nodded, and they continued down the block and into the diner. Felicity shut and locked the door behind her when they saw Lyla and John sitting at a table near the counter waiting. Felicity walked over to the coffee pot and made herself a cup of coffee. Lyla knew it was her favorite drink, so she had brewed a brand-new pot right before they arrived.

They all waited patiently, silently until Felicity and Oliver took their seats and then Lyla pulled out a recorder.

“I am going to record this Felicity. I hope that is ok?”

“That is fine.”

Lyla set he recorder down and then pressed the record button.

“This is agent Lyla Michaels and Agent John Diggle and we are speaking with the wife of David Adams. Her name is Felicity Smoak.”

Lyla looked over at Felicity, “Start whenever you are ready.”

Felicity glanced at Oliver and seeing him sitting there gave her strength. “I met David when I was in college. While we were dating David had just gotten his business off the ground. He was working a lot of late nights and at the time I was working for Kord Industries, and we had to carve out time to see each other. I questioned him a few times on the late-night meetings he would have but he just shrugged them off as business acquaintances and so I eventually dropped it. He was acting normal during this time, so I had no reason to question anything.” She took a deep breath and continued. “After he hit me the first time and had me quit my job, a part of me started to question some things. As the months went on and things got worse, and his company became more profitable, I found documents that showed he was smuggling weapons and they were being put in the hands of criminals throughout Star City and other cities nearby. I confronted him about my findings and he knocked me down and kicked me in the stomach. He told me that if I said anything to anyone that he would do worse.”

Oliver clenched his fists beside her but to his credit he stayed silent as she continued. “I told him that I would let it go, but when he would go to work, I would hack into his computer system at work and that was when I found out about the drug smuggling. I found out he was storing the drugs in his warehouse in The Glades. He keeps the weapons in a storage unit in Central City.”

“That warehouse was searched about year ago and nothing was found.” John spoke up and Felicity looked at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes from the memories, but he said nothing.

“David has sweepers or people that he hires and pays with drugs to keep their eyes and ears open both on the streets and in the police department. They would have seen that raid coming days before it happened.”

“Are you saying David has some of SCPD on his payroll?”

“That is exactly what I am saying. When we got into the fight toward the end and he beat me so severely, I called the police. The detectives that came to our house were David’s lackies. Even though I could barely walk from him kicking me and my eye was swollen shut….” Oliver stood at that point and walked away from the table pacing.

“They would not help me. When David finally took me to the hospital to get my shoulder and arm bandaged, the police took out a report that I had been in a car accident. They made sure the paperwork was perfect and no one questioned it. I ended up with a collapsed lung, broken ribs and I was all alone. I didn't want to involve my Mother because I was afraid of what he might do to her. David took me a home after my recovery and that is when he locked me in the bedroom.”

She glanced at Oliver and his face was flushed with what could only be described as pure rage.

“Oliver?” John looked at his friend and he could see he was struggling.

“I need some air.” Oliver turned and without looking her way walked out the door.

“Felicity I think we have enough for now.” Lyla spoke softly. “Are you ok?”

"I am fine. But I have a question. Have either of you heard of Slade Wilson?"

Lyla and John tried not to respond as they looked at her, "No, why?"

"He's the latest hit man David has hired to take me out. I just figured since you knew Oliver..."

"Have you told Oliver?"

"No, I have not had the chance." Lyla reached a hand out to touch Felicity's in comfort, but Felicity pulled her hand to her lap, so Lyla could not touch her, and Lyla finally pulled back as well. Felicity did not know if she could handle Lyla’s loving touch right now. She just was not ready.

Felicity stood and gave them both a measured look, “If I can think of anything else I will let you know.”

“Thank you, Felicity.” John was sincere and his voice warm and it made Felicity’s heart ache. Oh, how she wished she could fall into her friend’s arms right now. She turned and walked toward the door and stepping outside she saw Oliver standing near the corner staring up at the sky. She approached him and when she got near, she saw his handsome face contorted pain.

“Oliver? Are you ok?”

Oliver turned and looked at her and it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. She looked vulnerable, small and scared and he hate that.

“I am fine.” He said the words, but she could see he was not ok. He looked haunted and she could tell by the way he held his body that something was bothering him.

“Are you thinking of your sister?”

“No, I was thinking of you.” He looked down at her and she gasped when she saw the look in his eyes. He gripped her face in his hands, tight but not too tight and his voice was harsh, “Hearing what David did to you, Felicity………If and when I see him again I will kill him with my own bare hands.”

Felicity’s hands covered his and her eyes reflected what she saw in his, a connection to each other that neither one could deny. The need that was reflected there touched her in her soul and she leaned up on her tip toes and softly placed her lips onto his, almost hesitantly. Oliver closed his eyes as their breaths mingled and their lips finally touched. The kiss wasn’t passionate or hungry, it relayed a need and a want that both had been fighting for a while.

She opened her mouth as their tongues entwined and the passion hit them both full force. She pulled back taking in a ragged breath. “You asked me last night what I was doing to you. What are you doing to me?” Her voice was husky and sensual and sent a prickling awareness throughout his body.

As they both felt their bodies response to each other and the magnetic draw both knew that they had a need that was screaming to be met. “I want to take you back to my hotel, but I will step away and leave if that is what you want.”

Felicity lifted her eyes to his and he could see the need still there, “I want you to take me back to your hotel.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Her voice was firm and sure, and Oliver kissed her again this time letting some of the passion and hunger he had been holding in seep out and it made Felicity’s toes curl.

Oliver took her hand and they quickly made their way down the street. Tonight, she wanted to experience being with someone that ignited a passion in her that she had never felt before. She didn’t think about the fact he was a killer or that he had kept things from her in the beginning of their relationship. All she thought was this man wanted her and she wanted him. She thought of the connection between them that was pushing them along into a maelstrom of feelings that neither one would be prepared to feel.

Tonight, she would be with Oliver Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so because this chapter contains the smut it will also technically be adultery since Felicity is still married to David. Now personally I feel like their marriage ended the day he hit her and I understand her reasoning for not being able to file for divorce after she left. She did not want him to know where she was hiding. However, some people have a strong opinion on adultery of any type so if that is you then you might want to skip this chapter. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy.

Oliver held onto her hand as they made their way back to his hotel. There was an electric current of sexual energy buzzing between them and as soon as they stepped into the elevator he pulled her close to him and kissed her again. Felicity had a moment of conscious as she thought about the fact she was still married. She had stopped wearing David's ring a long time ago and wanted to file for divorce but doing so would mean giving away her location to him and she just had not been ready to do that. They heard the doors slide open and Oliver broke the kiss and took her hand again as he walked down the hall to his door. 

He placed his key in the door and opened it letting her walk inside. He was still worried that she might change her mind, so he did not touch her as she entered. He wanted her to do so of her own free will. She turned to him as he was closing the door and the vulnerability was back in her eyes. 

"Does it bother you that I am still married to him?" She asked the question with a shaky breath afraid of his answer. What if he changed his mind? She thought she would combust if he did.

"Yes, it bothers me that you are still married to him but not for the reason you think.” He approached her slowly as he spoke. “It bothers me that you are still married to a man that hurt you. It bothers me that anyone would lay a hand on you. It bothers me that he is not here, so I can rip him apart with my bare hands.” He stopped when he got right in front of her and he placed his hands on her face as he had done in the street. “It bothers me that any man could put his hands on you for anything other than to pleasure you.”

Felicity lost her breath as his vivid blue eyes bore into hers with an intensity that had her trembling. She wasn’t trembling from fear; she wasn’t trembling from anger it was from the affect he had on her. It was the way he made her feel. That flutter in her stomach when she would see him, or the way her breath would hitch when he would seem to look into her soul with those eyes. How those eyes made her think of sexy, sinful wonderful things.

Felicity wasn’t in denial about who he was or what he was, she was in this thing with eyes wide open and she could tell he was too.

She lifted her hands to his face and ran her fingers through the scruff on his jaw as she remembered wondering what it would feel like on her skin. Tonight, she was going to find out. Tonight, she would know what it was like to be with someone that wanted her. Sex with David had always been just ok. There had never been the passion or uncontrollable longing with him that she felt every time she was with Oliver. He had never looked at her the way Oliver looked at her.

“He never made me feel the way you make me feel.” She spoke softly, her breath skimming along his jaw as she stepped closer, her nose coming up under his jawline. He closed his eyes at her words and the feel of her breath and her hands on him. She softly placed a kiss to his neck just under his chin and he shuddered. The feel of him reacting to her kiss gave her a thrill and she turned her head to the other side and kissed him again, another shudder running through him.

His hands slid down her arms and rested on her hips as she leaned up and pulled him down for a kiss. He was letting her set the pace and when she slid her tongue along his she felt his hands flex on her hips. The feel of his fingers slightly digging into her side prompted her to deepen the kiss even more and her hands slid up and around his neck playing with the hairs at the nape. She was pressed up against his chest sounds of the kiss echoing around the room. She tasted sweet and enticing and Oliver knew at that moment that he would never get enough.

He turned her and started backing her up toward the bed and when she felt the bed behind her he broke the kiss and slid his lips down the side of her neck. The feel of his breath on her neck and that oh so delicious scruff on her skin was setting her body on fire. She took his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders just as she had at her apartment, the t-shirt he wore underneath doing nothing to hide the muscles that lay beneath it. Oliver lifted his lips from her neck and met her gaze as she reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it from his jeans and up over his head.

Felicity let her eyes dance along every ridge and valley of his chest her tongue peaking out from between her teeth as if she wanted to taste him and oh she did. He looked down at her as she leaned forward and kissed him over his right pec. She let her tongue dance around the tattoo that he had there, the symbol not familiar to her. Her lips slid over to his other pec and when she slid her tongue around his nipple he groaned at the feel of her lips.

She leaned back and looked at his chest, “You are beautiful.”

Oliver captured her lips again as his hands worked on her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head and then let his hands slide up and over her covered breasts and Felicity moaned loudly.

“So are you.” His voice was deeper and huskier than she had ever heard it and it made goose bumps spread across her skin. Her breasts were sensitive from being so turned on and then she felt his hands go to her shoulders as he sat her down on the bed.

He kneeled at her feet and removed her shoes and socks and when he stood back up, it put his hips right in her line of sight. She looked up at him with a mixture of want and need that she had been trying to hide and seeing his desire for her there in front of her made her bold. She reached forward and undid the button on his jeans before she slid the zipper down. He watched her as she gripped his pants and tugged them down his legs, and he stepped out of his shoes and jeans, his black boxers tented where his erection was straining against the fabric.

Oliver gripped her hands and then motioned for her to move back on the bed and he leaned down and kissed her as she moved back for him. He broke the kiss and smiled as he undid her pants and pulled them down her legs. She giggled as he slid back up her legs dragging his scruff along her inner thighs. However, when he got to the apex of her legs and the thin piece of lace there, his hot breath caused her to buck her hips.

“Felicity you are so beautiful. Every square inch of you.” Felicity heard his words and she felt tears form in her eyes. It had been so very long since someone had made her feel desirable, wanted, and the feeling was overwhelming. The tears started to fall and when Oliver leaned up and saw her tears his heart broke in two for her. He crawled up and laid next to her and when she turned her face into his chest and broke down his arms wrapped tightly around her letting her know she was safe and wanted.

Neither one was sure how long he held her or how long she cried but both knew it was something that she needed so Oliver held her, kissing each cheek as the tears fell. Tasting the salty tang of her tears on his lips he whispered softly. “You are safe with me Felicity.”

She nodded her head, not able to speak. Her throat was clogged with tears and then she heard him again, “I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.”

She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him as he realized just how much he had grown to love this woman. She had come unexpectantly into his life and her wit, sarcasm and strength had moved him like no one before her.

He heard her sniffle against his chest and he kissed her head again as she pulled back and looked up at him with a soft blush. “I’m sorry I fell apart.”

“You have been through a lot Felicity. It’s only natural you would need a release.” He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and she marveled again at how someone who presented themselves as a cold, heartless killer could be so very tender with her.

She gave him a sheepish smile, “Yeah but I was looking forward to a different type of release.”

Oliver moved over her and settled between her legs and she willingly opened her body to him. “I have plans for you to have that release over and over and over and over again.” He took her hands and gently pulled them above her head causing her chest to press up into and against his own. He looked down at her lace covered breasts and leaned his head down nuzzling his face between them. The scruff made her giggle again and Oliver found he loved that sound.

He held her hands in one of his own as his other hand reached around and undid the clasp of her bra. He released her hands and sat up to his knees as he slowly pulled the lace straps down her arms baring her breasts to him. Her skin looked like the finest satin and he let his hands feel how soft she was before he leaned down on his hands and laved one with his tongue. A moan escaped her lips as he worked it with patient care until the nipple was hard and her moans turned to whimpers and then he moved to the other one. She arched her chest up and Oliver moved with her making her whimper again as he finally tugged at her nipple with his teeth and released it.

She was panting as he kissed his way down her stomach and then placing his fingers underneath the waistband of the lace he found at her hips he pulled it down and off her body. She was fully naked beneath him and as he kissed his way around her body he noted the scar on her arm and he kissed it. He then moved to her ribs where she said David had kicked her and he kissed them. Moving back down to her hips, he settled on his chest between her thighs and she almost came unglued. She was wet and wanting and Oliver could not resist the call of her body, so he dipped his head and he tasted her for the first time.

She heard a growl release from his chest as his tongue touched her and she found it to be the sexiest sound she had ever heard. The sound reverberated up her body and when he slipped his tongue over her clit and then inside of her she cried out his name. He gently gripped her hips and started to dart his tongue in and out of her body, the taste and smell of her surrounding him and causing him to grow so hard he was aching.  He adjusted his hips and kept up his onslaught and when he slipped a finger inside of her she came undone. It had been a while for her and he was working and priming her body to such perfection that it was making her shake. He held her hips and drank from her as she came on his tongue and when she started to settle down he sat back up on his knees and looked down at her.

His hair was tussled, his eyes dark with lust and as he removed his boxer briefs she let her eyes drift down. She had said he was beautiful, but that word did not even do him justice. He looked like he was sculpted by the gods themselves and she wanted to explore every inch of him. She sat up in front of him and he gave her a look of possessive heat.

She wrapped her hand tightly around him and he groaned, his head falling back at her touch.

“I want to feel you inside of me.” She looked up at him all innocence and seduction and when he leaned over to grab something from the side table she pulled him back shaking her head no.

“I am on the pill. I want to feel YOU inside me Oliver.”

She laid back on the bed and he moved between her thighs and settled on top of her with a kiss so hungry and wanton that it made her body ache with sensuous need.

He pulled her legs up around his waist and then slowly eased inside of her. The feeling of them raw, together was amazing and they kissed each other with abandon. He settled as she enveloped him with her heat and then slowly pulled out before he pushed back inside of her. She wrapped her arms rightly around his neck and whispered, “More.”

He leaned back and seeing her eyes wrecked and her mouth slightly parted as pants fell from her lips it made him lose control and he started pumping harder and faster. She held onto him tightly as he drove into her over and over and when the sound of their bodies meeting and the feel of him inside of her pushed her over the edge, he was right there with her.

Their bodies rocked together as they worked through their release and when they finally stilled, they continued to hold each other, neither one wanting to move away from the other. Oliver kissed her temple and then moved off her and to the side and she curled up next to him and placed her hand and her cheek on his chest.

She could hear the steady thumping of his heartbeat underneath her ear and it soothed her. They stayed silent basking in the sense of peace that they felt. It was new for both and they didn’t want to break the spell.

“What made you decide to become a hit man?” She whispered the question, wondering if he would answer her.

“When I left the Army and went to work for A.R.G.U.S., they trained me to be an assassin. I traveled all over the world on assignments for them getting rid of the lowest of the low of the criminal element. I mean these were people Felicity, that I would not have believed existed if I had not seen them for myself. While I was on assignment over seas I got a message from A.R.G.U.S., headquarters that my sister Thea had died. I flew home immediately and that is when I found out that Thea had been killed by her husband. Little did I know that he had been abusing her for awhile. Our parents died just a few years before in a car accident, so she never told anyone. On the night she died her husband had come home high on a street drug called vertigo. When she confronted him about it he lost his temper and this time when he beat her, he didn’t stop until she was dead. He later told the cops after he had sobered up that he didn’t know what had come over him. It was like a red fog that enveloped him, and he could not stop himself.”

Oliver sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard and he was surprised when Felicity sat up as well and straddled his lap, letting her hands rest on his chest. He looped his arms around her waist as he continued. “I blamed myself for the longest time because I was not here for her. I felt like I should have been here to protect her. Maybe she would have talked to me or I would have seen something. I found out that none of her friends even knew. It was during this low time that I left A.R.G.U.S. I holed myself up in my apartment for days as the anger festered inside of me and I decided at that moment I wanted to clean up the streets. I couldn’t work within the law because it seemed like drug dealers and other criminals were getting away with murder, both literally and figuratively. So, I decided to work outside of the law and that is when I met a man by the name of Slade Wilson. He was a hitman for the Russian mob and he taught me what I needed to know to do my job and do it well.”

Felicity sat back in shock, “Oliver did you say Slade Wilson?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oliver, Slade is the hitman that David has hired to come after me.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise, “How do you know?”

“Because I hacked into David’s system this morning and I saw not only encrypted correspondence between the two, but I found a check made out to him on David’s personal bank statement.”

Oliver cursed. Slade was good and even though Oliver knew most of his trade moves there were some things about Slade he did not know.

“Felicity with David having hired Slade you need to be extra vigilant. I think you should let Lyla and John place you into A.R.G.U.S., witness protection.”

“No Oliver, I am not going to leave my home. I already had to leave one life behind because of him. I am not going to leave another.”

Oliver sighed, “Felicity……”

“No. I am not going to do it Oliver.” She went to crawl off his lap getting annoyed, but he pulled her back and when she looked into his eyes she saw something that stole her breath away.

“Felicity, if you are not going to leave then let me stay with you. Please, I can’t let anything happen to you.”

“Why Oliver?”

Oliver looked away, not quite ready to admit his feelings. Felicity tried to catch his eye.

“Why Oliver?”

“Because Slade is dangerous.”

“Why Oliver? She had seen the look in his eyes and she wanted to hear him say what she now knew in her heart.

“Just drop it Felicity. I just don’t want anything to happen to you under my watch.”

“That is not it. Why Oliver?”

“I said, leave it alone.”

Felicity placed her hands on his cheeks and he grabbed them in his hands holding them away.

“No, not until you tell me the real reason why?”

“Because I love you, ok?” He said the words a little more harshly then he had intended but he had not planned on saying them at all. Yes, he loved her, but his lifestyle was not for her. She was too good for living the way he did, and he needed to make sure she remembered that.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity looked at Oliver with eyes wide, mouth open, in pure shock. 

"What......what did you just say?"

"I said I love you Felicity." Oliver knew it was futile to try to deny it. The words had been spoken and he could not take them back, in fact he didn't want to take them back. 

Felicity quickly got up from the bed and pulled on his shirt, her nerves in overdrive. "You barely know me Oliver how can you say you love me? It doesn't make any sense."

She was trying to stay rational, thinking he was still caught up in the moment. Their coming together had been amazing and if Felicity had to admit it to herself she had feelings for him that she did not want to acknowledge right now. Having only been out of her relationship with David for a little over a year she was still very skittish about starting anything new. But she had not been able to deny her feelings for Oliver and did not regret acting on them.

"I can't explain it myself Felicity, but I know what I feel. My lifestyle is not exactly ideal and so I never had any plans to get into anything serious or even get married for that matter." He stood and pulled on his pants before approaching her. "You have completely taken me by surprise Felicity. From the moment I saw your picture I felt drawn to you."

"I know in my heart that you are nothing like David, but I'm scared. I thought when I married David that it was forever...."

"And he betrayed you in the worst possible way. I get that Felicity." Oliver gently cupped her cheeks in that way he had that made her look at only him.

"I cannot guarantee that I won't ever hurt you, and I can't guarantee you a future. I can only offer you right now." Her eyes searched his and she could see the sincerity there. This man was standing before her telling her that he loved her, but he could not offer her any type of future. She thought for a moment considering was that what she wanted? A few nights between the sheets? No. She wanted more, and she found as he looked into her eyes that she wanted to explore more with him. They did not know what their future held, that was a surety, but she also knew in that moment that she could not walk away from him.

"Oliver, I know deep in my heart that I have feelings for you. Is it love? I don't know. I don't trust myself with my feelings right now. But I do know that I want to be with you for whatever time we do have."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, their feelings for each other held in that one kiss.

***

Slade leaned over the shoulder of the young woman at the computer and stared at the screen. He had hired Alena to track Felicity Adams for him and she had done a super job. They had not pinpointed her exact location, but she had been able to track her to within 50 miles of Star City. Now it was just a matter of him traveling to each of the surrounding towns until he hit the right one.

He left an envelope of money on Alena’s desk and walked out the door. He needed to go home and pack because he was going to be on the road for the next few weeks.

He walked into his apartment and immediately went to his stash of weapons. He preferred to use a gun for this type of work, but he always carried several knives as well, in case something went wrong. He gathered his things and placed them in his duffel bag before he set about collecting his clothes.

Oliver Queen. He had not heard that name in years. He met Queen just after his sister had died, during a time when the man was lost and unsure. He had liked him instantly and so he had taken him under his wing and taught him the tricks of the trade. Slade had managed to keep a few trade secrets to himself but over the years Oliver had built a solid reputation of being one of the best and so Slade needed to be prepared for surprises.

He gathered his things and head to his car, his phone and the burner phone given to him by David in his pocket. He loved the hunt. It was his favorite part of his profession. The hunt and the chase always excited him and as he drove into the night he felt a thrill course through him.

The hunt was on.

***

Oliver and Felicity woke the next morning, legs tangled, bodies entwined, and Felicity did not want to leave. She felt safe with Oliver, but she knew they could not stay in bed all day. Oliver needed to move his things to her apartment and then she wanted to meet with John and Lyla to fill them in on Oliver moving in with her and their next steps.

She snuggled into him as his arms tightened around her and when he leaned down and kissed her she could feel him hard and hot against her thigh.

“Mmmmmm, good morning.” She looked up at him with a soft smile, but Oliver was on a mission as his hands started to roam.

“Oh no Mister. We have things to do today.” Oliver groaned because he knew she was right, but he wanted her and so when she got out of bed, he stood up and quickly picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Their shower took quite a big longer than she had planned due to them having sex twice, but she was not complaining. They walked out of his apartment with his hand wrapped tightly around her own, and feeling his protective presence put a smile on her face.

They dropped his suitcase at her apartment and she watched as he strapped his gun to his back and then placed a knife underneath his left sleeve. Seeing the weapons was proof that Oliver could be an extremely dangerous man, and she should be afraid of him. But it also was a testament to her feelings for him and how he made her feel that she was not afraid.  They decided to go to the diner for breakfast and Oliver took her hand possessively in his as they walked out the door.

Felicity felt her nerves taking over as they neared the diner.  She had to admit she was missing Lyla and John, and when they walked in and she saw Roy it made her heartache. He rushed over and ignored Oliver, giving her a tight loving hug.

“I’ve missed you Barbie.”

“No, you’ve just missed having someone to tease.”

“I’ve missed the pain in my ass.”

“I can still be a pain in your ass even if I don’t work here.”

Oliver listened to their exchange with a calm expression on his face. Roy had told him that Felicity was like a sister to him and as he watched them interact he could see that was true.

Lyla finished with her customers and then hesitantly approached the group and when her and Felicity looked at each other, Felicity moved forward and gave her a hug. She missed her friend so very much and even though she was still angry, she wanted to start moving toward forgiving Lyla and John because she needed them in her life.

She hugged John as well and when she felt his big arms envelope her, she choked up. She quickly pulled back before she could get emotional. "We are here to fill you guys in on what is going on."

John and Lyla nodded. "Things should slow down here shortly. You guys have a seat and eat some breakfast. We can talk after."

Felicity and Oliver took a seat in the booth near the back where he sat the two times before. He sat facing the diner and she was starting to realize that Oliver always sat with his back to the wall, his eyes continuously scanning the diner.

They each ordered coffee and the breakfast special and then Roy came and sat by her for a moment, looking at Oliver.

“Now that I know what is going on with Felicity’s ex-husband I want to help. I know I am not trained like you guys, but I want to help in any way I can.”

Oliver gave Roy a measured look. He liked the kid’s spunk and his devotion to Felicity was admirable.

“I don’t think it is a good idea to get you involved.”

Roy leaned closer to him, “You are stuck with me whether you like it or not. I am not going to just sit on the sidelines while someone tries to hurt Felicity.”

“I will be watching out for Felicity.” Oliver said the words a little brusquer than what he had intended but his protective instincts where she was concerned were in high gear.

“Then let me be your ears on the ground. I have contacts in the seedier side of Ivy Town. They could alert me if they hear or see something.”

Felicity looked at Roy in surprise. She knew he had a hard life growing up, but he was working hard to move past that and she did not want him losing his progress.

“Roy I cannot ask you to do that.”

Roy gave her a soft look, “You didn’t ask Blondie.” He looked back at Oliver. “What do you say?”

Oliver thought for a moment and even though he was used to doing things on his own he also knew the value of having more eyes and ears on the ground.

“Ok, I am going to agree to this on one condition. You come directly to me with any information you receive.”

Roy nodded and held out his hand for Oliver to shake. They clasped hands and then Roy kissed her cheek before he made his way back to the kitchen.

“That kid is protective of you.” Oliver looked at her with an amused smirk.

“Roy had a rough life growing up. When I started working here for some reason he and I just bonded. He’s become like family to me, as have Lyla and John.”

Oliver understood that connection and was starting to realize that it was an affect that Felicity had on everyone she came across.

Oliver took a sip of his coffee and looked up when he heard the tinkling of the bell over the diner door. His body stiffened visibly, and he quickly set down his cup as his eyes hardened like flint. Standing in the doorway looking around was a man he had come across a few times during his line of work. Deadshot.

He was known for his accuracy from long distances and Oliver did not believe for one second that it was a coincidence that he was here. Deadshot had a patch over one eye, but when he looked in Oliver’s direction Oliver knew he had to make a move. He kept his eyes on Deadshot, but whispered to Felicity.

“Listen to me carefully, I need you to stay here and DO NOT turn around.”

“Why Oliver what…..”

“Don’t ask questions, just do as I say.” Oliver’s voice was ice cold and Felicity froze in her seat as Oliver stood and made his way to the front door. A smirk crossed Deadshot’s face when he saw Oliver approach him and the tension between the two could be felt all throughout the room.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked the question with a cold tone.

“Just handling an assignment man and it seems I have come to the right place.” Deadshot’s eye scanned the room again before coming back to Oliver and his gaze shifted to his left as he heard John approach. “What are you doing here Queen? Small towns don’t seem your style.”

“Just visiting some friends.” Oliver tilted his head toward John and as John crossed his arms over his massive chest Deadshot took note.

“Well maybe you can help me. I am looking for this woman.” Deadshot pulled out a photo and Oliver had to school his expression when he saw a picture of Felicity. He kept his cool and asked, “Haven’t seen her. Why are you looking for her?”

Deadshot laughed, “Why do you think Queen? You know our line of work.” Oliver’s senses went on high alert.

“Are you working for that deadbeat Adams?” Oliver’s question was sarcastic, and venom dripped from this tone.

“And if I was?”

“Then I would say you are hard up for a job Lawton. He’s a wife beater.”

“I don’t get into my clients business Queen, you know that. I am just trying to do a job.”

Oliver stepped up into his face, his eyes cold as steel his voice stone cold, “Let me be very clear Lawton. I want you to call Adams and tell him something has come up and you cannot do the job. If you don’t, then you and I are going to have a serious problem, and the last time you went up against me things didn’t go so well.”

Floyd’s hand went automatically to the patch over his eye and when he saw the look on Oliver’s face he had the smarts to take a step back.

“If she is not here then why are you all up in my business? Adam’s said he hired you, but you went AWOL.”

Oliver did not break his gaze, “I don’t kill women and I certainly don’t do work for assholes like Adams.”

Lawton watched him for another minute before he glanced at John and then he lifted his hands to Oliver. “Look man I will back off. But I should give you fair warning this guy is determined to find this woman so there will be others after me until he finds her.”

Oliver kept a steely look on Floyd before the guy turned and walked out the door. Oliver let his shoulders relax only marginally as he turned to John.

“Oliver he is right. David is not going to stop sending them until he gets his way. We might want to consider moving Felicity into A.R.G.U.S., protective custody.

“I already mentioned it. She won’t go, so I am moving in with her.” John looked at Oliver in surprise. John had known Oliver a long time and he had never been this protective of anyone, ever.

“Then let us put some A.R.G.U.S., agents around her apartment.”

Oliver glanced over to where Felicity still sat, her back to the door, and he breathed a sigh of relief that she was safe.

“I will talk to her. In the meantime, we need to get ready John, because this guy is right, more will come.

“We need to be ready.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver made his way back to Felicity and then took her by the arm and leading her out of the booth. 

"Oliver what happened? Why did you not want me to turn around?"

"There was a man here by the name of Deadshot. He was looking for you." She could see the seriousness in Oliver's eyes.

"How did he find me?" She whispered the words emphatically as she glanced around the diner. "I have been very careful."

""He must have somebody good on his payroll." Oliver grimaced. If Floyd was able to find them, heaven only knew who else was on their way.

Oliver took out his phone and called John as he held onto Felicity’s hand and led her back to her apartment. They decided Oliver would call him later and talk but for now he was taking Felicity home.

“Why are we leaving Oliver?” She was trying to keep up with is long strides as she looked at him waiting for an answer.

“Because Lawton got too close. Luckily I was able to convince him to leave.” Oliver kept looking around as they walked. He didn’t want to miss anything.

“How did you convince him?”

“Lawton and I have a history.”

“What do you mean you have a history?” Felicity needed to know why a killer for hire would just walk away from a contract.

“We will talk more when we get to your apartment.” Oliver gave one last look around as they headed into her apartment. Once the door was shut behind them and the alarm set, Felicity turned to Oliver.

“Alright spill it.”

Oliver turned to her; he might as well tell her. “Two years ago, I was working a contract in The Glades. The man I had been sent to kill was a man by the name of James Mathison. He was a drug lord that was known to sell drugs to kids. When he found out he was being targeted for a hit he hired Lawton for protection. The day I made my move Lawton and I ended up going against each other and……” Oliver stopped because he was not sure if she could handle the next part. What would she think of him?

“And?” Felicity waited patiently. She needed to hear the rest.

Oliver decided he was going to tell her and deal with the consequences. “When he pulled his gun, I drew my knife and sent it flying before he could shoot. It hit him in the eye, blinding him. I incapacitated him and then was able to get to my target.”

Oliver looked down at the ground. In his head he knew that Felicity understood exactly what he did for a living but having to tell her about a kill was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He finally looked up at her hoping he would not see disgust in her eyes. She surprised him.

Felicity walked over and placed her hands on his face as he had done to her, making him look at her, “Thank you for sharing that Oliver. I know it was not easy.” She kissed him softly. “And thank you for protecting me today.”

“Felicity I want you to go into A.R.G.U.S., protective custody.” Oliver felt her close off as she took a step back.

“We have had this discussion already Oliver and the answer is still no.”

“Felicity, there are going to be more men coming. Your husband is going to move hell to find you.”

Felicity knew he was right, but she was tired of putting her life on hold and hiding. She was tired of continuously looking over her shoulder and holing herself up in her apartment in fear.

“I hear what you are saying Oliver and I know it makes sense, but I just can’t. I can’t keep letting him control my life. Do you understand that?”

Oliver let out a breath. Of course, he understood what she was saying, but his first instinct was to keep her safe. “Then you need to be able to protect yourself. Do you know how to shoot a gun?”

Felicity looked at him stunned, “Ummm, no.”

“Well you are going to learn starting tomorrow. I can only be with you so much Felicity and I want you to be able to protect yourself, just in case.”

“Just in case what?”

“In case anything were to happen to me.”

“Oliver don’t…….” She could not think of that right now. The thought of not having him in her life made her sick.

“Trust me Felicity, I don’t plan on going anywhere or anything happening but just in case, ok?”

Oliver walked over and took her in his arms holding her close. He would talk to John and Lyla tonight but tomorrow he was taking her out and teaching her to shoot a gun.

***

Oliver had just gotten off the phone with John and they were both on board about Felicity shooting a gun. She had gone to take a bath and get ready for bed while he was on the phone and now that he was done, for the first time, he was not sure what to do.

Yes, he was staying with her and they had been together sexually, but he didn’t want to just assume that she wanted him to stay with her in her room. He walked over and sat down on the couch running his hands over his face. He thought about the feelings he was experiencing and how he felt when he saw Lawton walk through that door. His adrenaline had shot through the roof. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes letting the exhaustion take over.

Felicity stepped out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel looking in the mirror as she always did at her scars. When Oliver had kissed her in all those places that David had abused it had shown her that she was still desirable, and he had made her feel loved. She wrapped the towel around her body before walking into the bedroom and when she did not see Oliver she walked down the hall to the living room.

Oliver was sitting on the couch, his head leaned back, and eyes closed, and Felicity’s eyes lovingly traced his profile.  He was so very handsome that it made her heartache. She quietly moved around to the front and when he opened his eyes and looked at her his eyes flared with emotion.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I didn’t want to assume that you wanted me to sleep with you.”

Felicity stared into his eyes and then opened her towel, dropping it to the floor. She stepped forward and straddled his lap and Oliver could not take his eyes off her. She wound her arms around his neck and settled onto him, and when his hands touched her hips her skin erupted with goose bumps.

“I want you to sleep with me Oliver.”

He let his hands slide over her skin moving from her hips up her chest and over her breasts to her shoulders and Felicity’s nipples hardened immediately. She placed her hands over his and his eyes darkened as she guided his hands back down until they were cupping her breasts. She slowly started to squeeze his hands and he got the hint, kneading her breasts as she started to move her hips on him. She was moaning and gasping at the feel of his hands and she felt an ache begin between her legs.

Oliver grew hard beneath her as she continued to grind on him. her naked and him clothed being the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He loved watching her take her pleasure on him and when she started to move her hips faster, her breath panting, her cheeks blushed with desire, her core rubbing against his hard length, he had to stop himself from exploding in his pants. _God she was so damn sexy!_

He watched her as she moved, the confidence in her movements and the pleasure on her face mesmerizing him and as she worked her way to orgasm and collapsed on top of him he pulled her to his chest. He didn’t care that his pants were wet from her body, he had wanted to please her, and he had indeed.

She looked up at him with a slight blush on her face, “I’ve never done that before.

“I am glad I could be your first.” Oliver smiled softly at her as she leaned down and kissed his lips, gently nipping his bottom lip, his body still rock hard from her movements.

“How about we continue this in the bedroom?” She slipped off his lap, blushing even a deeper shade of pink when she saw his obvious erection made even more prominent by the stain left by her body.

Oliver stood and took the hand she offered and allowed her to lead him down the hall to her bedroom. The room suited her, the bright colors matching her personality to perfection. She turned him and undid the button and zipper on his pants before pulling them down his legs. As he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, she quickly removed his shirt. He watched as she let her eyes roam over every square inch of him, and then he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

She moaned softly as he settled in between her thighs, their bodies seeming to be made for each other. He was hard where she was soft and when he slowly slid inside of her she kissed him deeply her hands tangling in his hair holding him to her.

They immediately started to move together, and Felicity wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as she heard a groan deep in his chest.

They held onto each other as they road the wave toward their release and when he thrust in hard and released inside of her the sensitivity of her body triggered her again. Felicity let her hands slide along the dampness of the skin of his back as they slowly and languidly kissed.

“I love you Felicity.” Oliver nuzzled her neck as he lifted some of his weight on his forearms, his lower body resting on the bed between her thighs.

She felt the words on the tip of her tongue, she wanted to say them, but something was keeping her from saying them. She felt like she would be giving up a part of herself to him, so she stayed silent. She was not quite ready.

He settled next to her and pulled her close and as she slid her leg between his and he stroked her hair, they both eventually fell asleep.

***

Felicity looked through the goggles, her earphones on, her arms stretched out before her as she aimed the gun. Oliver stood behind her showing her the proper stance and when she pulled the trigger she stumbled back about three feet.

“Wow you said the recoil would be strong, but I was not expecting that.”

“You will get use to it. Fire again.”

Oliver stood back and watched as Felicity fired again. She was not hitting the target, but he was not concerned with that right now. He just wanted her to get the feel of the gun. They would work on her aim later.

She fired off a few more rounds before he took the gun from her, showing her how to set the safety. She removed her earphones, “So how did it feel?”

“It felt good, a little big though.”

“That is ok. We will get you a gun that you are comfortable with that is more your size.”

She took off her goggles and grinned at him, “You know I had my feel of the gun down the second time you showed me.”

Oliver walked over and pulled her to him kissing her hard, “I know, but who was I to complain?” They laughed as they walked toward the door.

“We will stop for lunch and then I want you to work on aiming the gun. Now that you have the feel down, there are areas of the body I want you to be able to aim for if needed.” Oliver took her hand as they walked down the sidewalk, they were about to go into a nearby café when Oliver saw another familiar face that made his blood run cold. He rushed her inside, reaching for his phone. He needed to warn John that another gun was in town.

“Diggle here.”

“John it’s Oliver. Listen Felicity and I are at The Rose Café.” Oliver glanced out the door again looking for the man that he saw just moments before. “We are going to grab some lunch, but I want to let you know there is another gun in town.”

“Who?”

“Damian Darhk.”

“Damian Darhk? Are you sure Oliver?”

“Positive. I just saw him walking down 1st street toward the square.”

"Why would Damian Darhk be taking a contract job. I thought he moved to bigger and badder things long ago."

"I don't know. David must have offered him a large sum of money."

“Maybe I should be the one to approach him. He is still on A.R.G.U.S.’s most wanted list, so seeing us here might scare him away without you having to engage him. He doesn’t want to be in our custody.”

“That was my thought too John. I was able to work with Felicity this morning on firing a gun, but we need to work on her aim. He is not someone I want to have to deal with right now.”

“Ok, you guys try to keep a low profile and Lyla and I will take care of Darhk.”

Oliver hung up the phone and walked toward the table that Felicity had taken near the back of the Café. She was looking at him with a puzzled expression but had not wanted to interrupt him when she saw him on the phone.

“What’s going on?”

Oliver sat down and picked up his menu. “Another gun is in town. I phoned John and Lyla and they are going to take care of him.”

Felicity looked at him, finally starting to realize that her husband was pulling out all the stops to find her. Oliver saw the haunted look in her eyes and he placed his hand over hers squeezing it gently.

“I won’t let any of them hurt you Felicity. I will tell you that 1,000 times if I have to.” Felicity heard the reassurance in his voice and the conviction and she nodded.

She was finally starting to understand that she was not alone.


	12. Chapter 12

John and Lyla walked down 1st street keeping their eyes open for any sign of Damian Darhk. The fact that he was in town was not only puzzling but worrisome to them due to the fact he had not taken on a contract killing in quite a while. He was known more now for leading a crime organization that worked in both drugs and weapons so they both had to question what would make him turn back to being a hired killer?

John spotted him sitting in a Cafe a few yards ahead, his distinctive white hair standing out through the pane glass window as he casually sipped a cup of coffee and watched the passersby. John noticed him tense up when they approached, and John hit the signal on his phone for the agents they had called to make their move on him. He had been on A.R.G.U.S.'s most wanted list for over a year and John and Lyla both took great satisfaction as his eyes turned resigned and he stood and placed his arms behind his back. 

"Well, well Mr. Darhk. What brings you to our fair town?" John crossed his arms and looked at Damian with a smirk. Something seemed odd because it seemed too easy for them to have caught him when he had evaded their agents for so long.

"Just enjoying a hot cup of coffee John. Is that too much to ask?"

"In my town it is. We have been looking for you for quite a while. I am surprised you would show yourself so easily." Lyla watched his expression stiffen as he turned to her. 

"I haven't done anything wrong, so I don't understand why A.R.G.U.S., would be looking for me. Don't you have other bad buys to be hunting?"

Lyla could not stand the man, his arrogance always off-putting and when he smirked at her she wanted to wipe the smirk right off his face.

“Oh, so bringing drugs into the U.S., and having your lackeys distribute them on the streets is nothing? Selling weapons to gangs is nothing?” John’s expression gave nothing away, but he detested the man and he prayed that A.R.G.U.S., had enough to put him away for life.

As the agents finished cuffing him Damian looked at John and smiled a cold smile, “She’s, here isn’t she?”

“Who?” John knew exactly who he was referring to but kept his cool.

“Felicity Adams. How else would you guys know I was here?”

“One of our agents saw you walking down 1st street in the daylight. Big mistake. As for this lady you are talking about, I don’t know anyone by that name. Do you Lyla?”

Lyla gave Damian a cold glare, “I have never heard that name.” She looked at the agents holding him and commanded, “Get this guy out of here and lock him up in our facility on the edge of town. We can send him to headquarters tomorrow.”

Damian smirked at them both again, “David Adams is no fool. He is paying good money to anyone who will find his wife and I guarantee you he will find her. Someone has already given him this town name, hence the reason I came. You guys won’t be able to protect her.”

John motioned for the agents to stop as he asked, “Who is saying she is here?”

Damian’s cold blue eyes turned to John, “You will be surprised. It is someone within A.R.G.U.S.”

John motioned for the men to take him away. He could question him more when he escorted him to the headquarters tomorrow. Right now, they needed to find Oliver and Felicity.

***

Felicity sighed for the tenth time as she worked on her program. Oliver had insisted they stay in her apartment while John and Lyla took care of Damian and even though she had a lot to work on she was going stir crazy. It was one thing to work from your home knowing you could get up and leave when you wanted but being stuck there not being able to leave was driving her insane.

“That is the 10th time you have sighed Felicity.” Oliver’s voice came from across the room where he was working on his own laptop communicating with Cisco. They were working on trying to find out how Felicity’s location was being leaked.

“Well I set the FBI facial recognition software to run on all the people on camera to see if anyone else is here that I need to be afraid of, and while it is running I normally go get a cup of coffee.”

“You have a coffee pot here.” Oliver pointed toward the obvious which only annoyed Felicity.

“Yeah, but its not the same. I don’t have any hazelnut flavoring to add to it.” Felicity almost pouted.

“I will buy you hazelnut, almond, whatever kind of nut you want to add to your coffee. For right now we stay here.”

“Your no fun!” She turned back to her computer and placed her earphones back, when there was a knock at the door.

Oliver held his finger to his mouth to keep her quiet as he motioned that someone was at the door and she took off her headphones and waited. Oliver crept quietly over and glanced through the peephole and then she saw his body relax as he opened the door to Lyla and John.

“Hey guys sorry we didn’t call first but we were right around the corner and felt this would be easier in person.” Felicity stood and walked over as John and Lyla walked in the door.

“What is going on?” She looked at Lyla and the walked over to stand by Oliver. She was getting use to his presence in her home and having him close by made her feel better.

“We found Damian sitting in a café on first street drinking a cup of coffee. We were able to apprehend him and take him into custody, but it was almost too easy. I almost feel like he was a decoy.”

That word caught Oliver’s attention, “What do you mean?”

“Damian had been underground for the past two years. He has been wanted by A.R.G.U.S., for various international violations and the fact that he is just sitting in a café, looking out the window, drinking a cup of coffee in the middle of the day. That has decoy written all over it.”

“So, what or who would he be decoy for and why?” Oliver looked between Lyla and John perplexed.

“My guess for whomever else is in town.” Lyla said and looked at Felicity with compassion. About that timer her computer beeped, and she walked over to check her system.

“Oliver, you need to see this.” They all three heard the tremor in her voice and when they walked over they saw a picture of David Adams and he was walking toward the diner.

“David’s here.” Her voice shook, and she cursed herself for letting the weakness show. Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the front door busted open. John and Lyla ducked as Oliver threw himself toward Felicity and tugged her behind the table as he pulled a gun from his waist. He looked up in fury to see Slade Wilson standing there and he could not believe it. Slade must have found her like all the others.

“Ok, listen up because I am only going to say this once. If Felicity Adams is not standing in front of me in five seconds I am going to tear this room apart until I find her.”

John had his gun pulled but the angle from which he and Lyla were hiding did not give him a clear shot. He hoped Oliver might have one.

Oliver stood and held his hands up, his gun in his hands as he faced his old mentor.

“Slade, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Oliver Queen. David told me you had gone rogue.” He looked at his old protégé with surprise. “Where is the blonde?”

Oliver took a step around the table, keeping her hidden and faced Slade. “She’s not here.”

Slade laughed, and the sound was almost maniacal in its clarity. “What do you think I am stupid? I know she is here. Now bring her out now.”

“What makes you think she is here?” Oliver had to try to find out who was leaking information about her location. She was smart, and her security system was top notch. It had to be someone that was in the know.

John stood and looked over at Oliver, “Damian said it was someone at A.R.G.U.S.”

Oliver glanced at him in shock and then looked back at Slade. “Slade can we talk?”

“What do we need to talk about? I am here to take the girl and collect my money.”

“Just five minutes please, you owe me that.”

Slade gave him a sly look. Yes, he did owe him for saving his life. He had been working a contract with Oliver in Hong Kong and the target had hired an assassin to hunt them down. He caught Oliver and Slade by surprise near the docks, but Oliver had been able to get a jump on him and when the man was about to fire his weapon in Slade’s direction, Oliver had killed him with a knife to the heart before the guy could pull the trigger.

“You still keep that knife on you kid?”

Oliver stood straighter. Obviously, Slade remembered his skills with a knife. “Always.”

Slade knew he was not quick enough to evade it and so he lowered his weapon only slightly. “I will give you five minutes. Then I want the girl.”

Oliver gave John a nod and he walked over to Slade and moved him into the hallway. Slade stayed where he could still see John and Lyla and then turned to Oliver.

"You owe me Slade."

Slade laughed. "That was a long time ago.”

"You still owe me. You realize that this guy David is a wife beater? He beats women Slade. How can you consider taking Felicity back to him? What would Shado say?"

Slade grabbed Oliver by the shirt, rage coursing through him. "Don't you even say her name."

Oliver allowed him to grab him, keeping his own anger simmering just beneath the surface. He could easily escape Slade's grasp but he needed to try to get through to him.

"Shado would be appalled Slade. After everything she went through, what would she say?"

Slade roughly shoved Oliver back as they stared at each other. Oliver was getting into his head bringing up Shado. She had been the woman that he was seeing when he met Oliver. She had been killed while working a contract that had her tracking a local drug lord. He still thought of her and was hoping to one day track the man that had killed her, but the thing that Oliver was saying, the thing that was making him second guess himself was her Mother. Shado's Mother had been murdered by her father during a domestic dispute. It made Shado tough and that toughness had been one of the things that he had loved about her. 

"Listen to me carefully kid. I am here to do a job and that job is take Ms. Adams back to her husband. Now, you can either get out of my way or I will move you."

Oliver eyes his friend carefully realizing that nothing he said right at this moment was going to change his mind, so he carefully stepped aside. Slade walked back into the apartment and when he looked around and Oliver looked around with a smirk as Slade stormed the room cursing. John had gotten the hint. Slade glared at him as he realized that John and Lyla were gone, and he knew right then that he had made a grave error.

Feliciity Adams was gone too.


	13. Chapter 13

Slade turned to Oliver as rage coursed through his body. "Where is she?"

"Somewhere that you and David cannot get to her." Oliver has been in touch with John and Lyla while staying with Felicity and after seeing Damian Darhk he knew things were going to get worse. They had worked out a plan in case they needed to get Felicity somewhere safe and it had worked like a charm.

Slade backhanded Oliver across the face and as his head flew to the side and blood spurted from his lip he turned back and glared at Slade. He was going to allow him this for now. He had to be patient. He wanted to get to David and to get to David he had to let Slade think he had him beaten. He would allow that, for now.

Slade glared at him and placed his gun to Oliver’s chin. “Give me your knife kid.”

Oliver pulled the knife he had hidden in his sleeve and handed it to Slade. “Now since you are not going to tell me where to find her then you are going to come with me.”

Slade knocked Oliver unconscious. He would take him to David and let him decide how to deal with him. Yes, he owed the kid, but he couldn’t think about that right now. David was paying a handsome reward for the man that could bring Felicity to him alive and he was going to get that reward. It would allow him to focus on finding Shado’s killer for awhile and nothing was going to stand in his way.

***

Felicity pulled against John as he moved quickly toward the vehicle that they had waiting down below. She saw Roy sitting in the driver’s seat and then turned to John.

“Wait, we can’t leave, what about Oliver?”

“Oliver can take care of himself. Come on, we have to go.”

“John I am not leaving without Oliver.”

“Felicity I promised Oliver that if we were ever in a situation such as this that I would get you to safety and that is exactly what I am going to do. Oliver knows where we are taking you and he will meet us there. Now come on!”

John opened the back door of the SUV and helped her inside as Lyla crawled in next to her and John jumped into the passenger seat.

“Let’s go Roy.”

“So, you guys had this planned from the beginning?” Felicity looked at the three of them in surprise.

“Oliver called and talked to John after he saw Damian Darhk in town. He knew things would get worse and he wanted to make sure you were safe. John and I set up an A.R.G.U.S., safe house just outside of town and we promised him that we would take you there if anything happened. Roy agreed to go along and keep you company while John and I head back to handle Damian.”

Felicity looked at Roy as he glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. “That means you are stuck with me for a few days Blondie.” He smiled.

“But what about the diner? Whose running it while you guys are helping me?”

“Lisa and a friend of hers are going to work the breakfast and lunch shifts, we are going to close the diner for dinner hours and John called in a favor with another agent to be the cook for a few days.”

She looked at her amazing friends. She hated that they were having to go to these lengths to protect her and she was scared for Oliver. He had been left alone with that maniac, and despite the fact he seemed to know him, Felicity did not trust him.

“John promise me you will bring Oliver back safe.” She looked imploringly at her friend.

“I promise Felicity.”

Roy drove quickly toward the location that John had given him a few days ago. He was happy that John and Lyla had trusted him enough to bring him in on the plan and he was going to make certain that they did not regret it.

***

Oliver woke a few hours later, sitting in a chair, his hands zip-tied behind his back and his head pounding. He had forgotten what a punch Slade could throw, and he shook his head trying to clear it as he glanced around the room. He was in a hotel room and when he finally glanced toward the window he saw a man standing there with his back to him. It was David.

“Mr. Queen, I have been patiently waiting for you to wake up.”

Oliver glared at him and the hatred that was in his eyes was the quintessential, if looks could kill look.

David walked over and sat down on the couch in front of Oliver. He was casual, as if he was just having a conversation with a friend, and that more than anything proved to Oliver that he was completely unhinged.

“Where is Slade.” Oliver’s voice was hoarse, and it came out growly and annoyed. He didn’t care.

“Mr. Wilson will be here soon. I told him I wanted some time alone with you. You see I was very disappointed in you.” David stood and approached him and before Oliver could react David punched him in the face. He then leaned down so Oliver could see his face, and Oliver’s eyes turned deadly as he spit the blood from his mouth.

“Mr. Queen one thing I cannot tolerate is someone double crossing me. The fact that you turned to her side is very disappointing. What did that whore do? Spread her legs for you?”

Oliver’s anger was at a boiling point. The fact that David would even say Felicity’s name was almost more than he could stand, but when he spoke of her like that. Oliver was going to kill him. It was that simple and if he kept up his derogatory comments about her, Oliver would make sure it was slow and painful.

“Don’t you dare speak about Felicity like that.”

“Like what? Like the bitch that she is?” David laughed, and it was a sound that sent a fissure of unease down Oliver’s spine.

“See she left me Mr. Queen and now I have plans for her. I am going to take great pleasure in inflicting such pain on her before I give her the sweet release of death.”

“Like you did those other women?” Oliver spit the words out and he felt a brief inkling of satisfaction when David looked at him in surprise.

“Oh, you know about them? They were just a momentary distraction. I had to get rid of them because they wanted more and then they got nosey.”

“Where did you bury them?”

“Oh, that is none of your concern. Now, I want you to tell me, where is Felicity?”

Oliver gave him a cold, hard smile. “Out of your reach.”

David hit him again and Oliver shook it off. He kept playing in his head David hitting Felicity and it was making his rage just boil.

“You know that I can make you talk, right?” David stood and walked over to the window looking out over the town. “Just because you’re a man doesn’t mean I can’t deal with you the way I deal with women.”

Oliver flexed his hands. One thing he did not know about Oliver was he knew how to escape all ties. It was a skill he had acquired overseas and something that had come in handy over the years. He bided his time, waiting. He wanted David to think he was under his control, but he would be in for a huge surprise.

Oliver heard a knock at the door and then Slade walked back into the room. He glanced over at Oliver and there was a flicker of something there. Something that almost seemed like remorse. He and Slade had been close at one time and that is what Oliver had played to when they were talking about Shado.

“Mr. Wilson, any luck?”

“I had my contact try to track her but no such luck. It seems she escaped with the help of Oliver’s friends.” Slade looked over at Oliver and Oliver smirked. Good, they had gotten away. Now he could execute his plan knowing that Felicity was safe with John and Lyla.

David walked back over to Oliver and looked him over with a shrewd eye. They were going to have to get a little more serious with Mr. Queen if they were going to get him to talk. He leaned close and punched Oliver in the stomach. Oliver grunted but did not let the pain show in his eyes. They remained hard, cold and held a murderous glint. Slade had flinched with that hit but did not say a word. He knew what Oliver was capable of and it struck him as funny that Oliver was not already out of the zip ties.

David backhanded Oliver again and Oliver spit blood to the floor again as David stared down at him.

“Wow, you are a touch nut to crack Mr. Queen.” He looked back at Slade.

“Mr. Wilson, I hear that you can be a master of torture. I have plans this evening so I am going to leave Mr. Queen in your very capable hands.” David leaned down into Oliver’s face and said, “By the time he is done with you, I promise you I will know exactly where my slut of a wife is hiding.”

David turned to walk away, and Oliver had enough. He rushed from the chair and tackled David to the ground. Slade took a step back and watched and Oliver spared him only a glance before he punched David in the face. It knocked him out cold and when Oliver took out a knife he had hidden in the back of his pants, Slade pulled his gun.

“I can’t let you do that kid.”

“Slade just walk away.”

“I can’t Oliver. I gave you an opportunity to get a hit in on David and I am going to let you go. But I can’t let you kill him.”

Oliver stood over David, his chest heaving and anger just right under the surface. However, Slade had a gun and he could tell by the look on his face that he was serious. Oliver wanted to call John and have them come and arrest David, but Slade was not going to allow that either.

“You realize Slade that if I don't kill him or let A.R.G.U.S., come and take him that he is not going to give up on Felicity?”

“I know.”

“Well then the next time David and I meet, he will not be leaving alive.” Oliver stopped and took a step closer to Slade. “And you if you try to get in the middle, neither will you.”

They exchanged a look of understanding, both knowing in their line of work that death was the inevitable end. Oliver turned and holding his stomach walked out the door.

***

John had been sitting in the SUV near Felicity’s apartment waiting for a call from Oliver. It had been three hours and he had heard nothing, and he was starting to get worried. Oliver was good, he was the best, but even the best sometimes meet their match.

Lyla looked over at him with concern and they both jumped when John’s phone finally rang. It was Oliver and when John tracked his phone they found him outside a hotel in the square. John frowned as they drove the couple of blocks to his signal and when they saw him standing there, bloody and looking exhausted, John jumped out to help him into the SUV.

“I’m fine John. How is Felicity?” Oliver slipped into the backseat as John got in the driver’s side and then drove the opposite direction of where they had Felicity. They were being extra careful, just in case someone might be following them.

“Felicity is fine Oliver. You however, don’t look so good.”

Oliver grimaced as he moved. That punch that David had landed to his stomach had been a good one.

“I am fine. Just a few cuts and a sucker punch to the gut. Nothing I haven’t handled before. Listen John, we have got to find out who the leak is at A.R.G.U.S. Whoever it is brought David and Slade right to her.”

Lyla nodded, “I am already on it. I am taking Damian Darhk to headquarters tomorrow and I am going to stay until we figure this one out.”

Oliver felt a little better hearing that from her.

“Wait, is Felicity alone?” Oliver’s brow creased at the thought.

“No, Roy is with her and we have agents patrolling the outer perimeter.”

That made him feel much better and Oliver closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His anger was still bubbling under the surface. He wanted to kill David. The way he spoke about Felicity made him see red and Slade interfering made him even angrier. There had been a time when he had considered Slade a friend. However, after Shado died he had changed and not for the better. He had given into his dark side and even though he owed Oliver, he would not hesitate to kill him if he had to do so.

John drove to an empty parking lot on the outskirts of town. It was in a wide open space so if someone had been following them they would see them. They changed vehicles and then headed to the safe house.

***

Felicity paced the living room inside the safe house as Roy watched her with concern. She had not been able to sit still for long since they had arrived and he could tell she was worried about Oliver. John and Lyla had been gone for several hours.

“Come one Felicity. Why don’t we play some cards and get your mind off of Oliver.”

Felicity walked over and sat down at the table, but she could not concentrate on cards. “I can’t Roy. Not until he walks through that door and I know he is safe.”

“You love him don’t you.” He had seen the same look in Oliver’s eyes the day they had talked. Felicity had fallen hard.

She gave him an uncertain look. “It’s too soon Roy. I only escaped David a little over a year ago and I don’t trust myself in a new relationship.”

“Look Felicity, I don’t know Oliver all that well but I do know two things. The man went against everything to try to save you not kill you, and he loves you. When he is with you he cannot hide it.”

She looked at Roy asking him for reassurance. “He told me he loves me.”

“He does love you. No matter who he is or what his life is, that is something he cannot deny.”

Felicity gave him a thank you smile and they hugged tightly. “Roy Harper, you can’t ever leave my life.”

“Don’t worry Blondie. I am not going anywhere.”

Felicity jumped as she heard the door open and when she saw Oliver, his face bloody and swollen walk through the door, she ran over and threw herself into his arms. He held her tight as he felt her trembling.

“I am ok.” He said the words softly, not letting her go. He picked her up off her feet and walked further into the room and when John and Lyla came in behind them, they quietly went to the kitchen to give them some privacy. Roy smiled as he moved down the hall to his room.

“Hey, I am ok.” Oliver said the words again softly, but she did not release her grip around his neck.

“I love you Oliver.”

Oliver stilled as the words she said seeped into his heart. He could feel a wetness against his neck where she had her face buried and he closed his eyes.

“I love you so very much.” Those words wrapped around his heart and Oliver picked her up and walked to the couch. He sat down, placing her on his lap and when she finally was able to pull back, her eyes teary and her lip trembling he kissed her softly.

“Those are the best words I have heard in a long time.”

She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and Oliver noted how vulnerable she looked at that moment.

“I love you too Felicity.”

They held each other tightly, just glad to be in each other’s arms, together, and that is how John and Lyla found them an hour later.

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Oliver, we need talk and figure out what our next move is going to be." John looked at the two of them with concern. He did not want to interrupt their moment, but he also knew that they needed to figure out what they were going to do and how they were going to protect Felicity.

“I know we do John, but can we do this in the morning?”

John looked at Felicity, seeing her trembling and she had not taken her face away from Oliver’s neck.

“Ok, but first thing.” John gave them one last look as Oliver nodded.

Oliver picked Felicity up and looked at John and knowing what he was asking, John said, “Down the hall, second door on the left.”

Oliver turned and walked down the hall. He wanted to be alone with Felicity. His disappearance and reappearance had triggered something within her and she could not stop shaking.

He walked into the room and kicked the door closed behind him with his foot. Sitting down on the bed, he gently moved his hands up and to her face.

“Look at me Felicity.”

She slowly lifted her head and the tears shimmering in her eyes hit him in the gut. She gently touched his face where a bruise was starting to form, and her eyes traveled over his face and down to his lip where it was cut.

“David did this to you?”

“Only because I allowed him to. I had to let Slade take me to him, so I could get my hands on him. Unfortunately, Slade stopped me before I could do anything.”

She leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth and then let her lips trail up to the bruise on his cheek. Oliver’s eyes closed at the touch of her lips. He was getting addicted to them and to her and as much as he wanted to put a stop to it, he knew it was like a train; he couldn’t stop it if he tried.

Oliver pulled back and put his hands on her face holding her eyes with his, “I am going to get him Felicity, I promise you.”

She leaned down and kissed him with a deep, dark sensual need. The feelings of helplessness she had felt while he was gone dissipated, and she stood and turned on his lap, settling back down so she was straddling him.

“You know I was more scared waiting to hear from you today than anytime David hit me.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise. “What?”

She gently cupped his face, just as he had done hers, “Today, waiting to hear from you, wondering if you were ok. It scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Oliver said the words softly. He was not use to apologizing, but for some reason the thought of making her worry, did not sit well with him.

“You don’t’ have to apologize, you are here with me now.”

“David is not going to give up Felicity.”

“I don’t want to think about this right now. I don’t want to talk about him, all I want to do is concentrate on you.” She kissed him again and the feel of her lips, the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin filled his senses. He had been with women in his life, but something about this woman drew him in and made him want something he always thought he could not have. Permanence, commitment, a family.

His hands slid up into her hair and when he angled her just right to deepen the kiss, she moaned that sweet sound that was like music to his ears.  She moved her hands to his shoulders and then slid them around his neck as their mouths slid against each other sensually.

She pulled him as close to her as she could get, and he moaned as he felt her body against him. His hands were soon pulling her shirt over her head and as he threw it to the side their mouths crashed back together as their passion took over.

She let her hands slide down over his chest feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt. Oh, how she loved his chest. She could spend an hour exploring every single dip and valley. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and breaking the kiss gasped, “I need this off.”

He pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to join hers and when she leaned down and kissed across his collar bone, he moved his head back out of her way. The way her hair caressed his jaw as her lips slid across his skin made his body respond beneath her. She felt it and felt him and gently pushed him back on the bed with her hands. He fell easily beneath her and soon his hands were back in her hair holding her head to his chest. She swirled her tongue around his nipple and when it hardened she bit it gently. He growled low in his chest and she grinned as she slid her lips to his other nipple. She swirled her tongue and then tugged and before she could react, he flipped her, and his mouth claimed hers.

“God Felicity, you push my self-control to the limit.”

She smiled against his lips and slid her hands down the slope of his back. “I know the feeling.”

He settled between her thighs and she could feel him hard and long pressing right where she needed him.  He pressed his hips into hers causing her to gasp and then he pulled up and reached for the button and zipper of her pants. He pulled her pants and panties down her legs and then stood at the end of the bed just looking down at her. She still had on her bra, but the rest of her beautiful body was bare to him. She was the most gorgeous, desirable woman he had ever seen. Her body was perfect, almost made for him like a puzzle piece and he marveled that despite their difference in height they fit together perfectly. She saw the look on his face, the way his tongue slid across his bottom lip as he looked down at her and she sat up and took off her bra as he slowly removed his pants and his boxers.

He stood still as she looked his body over slowly and the feeling of her gaze on him caused him to grow harder. Felicity noticed and seeing the affect she had on his body made her own grow wetter with need for him.

She reached out and pulled him close to her, letting her lips glide along his stomach, tracing each ab that she could reach. His hands tangled in her hair again and as he looked down at her golden curls covering his hands he whispered, “Lie back.”

She laid back on the bed as he knelt at her feet and when his hands slid up her thighs and spread her before him, she shuddered. It was still surreal to her, being so open with someone, but her body could not deny him and when she felt his lips making their way up her inner thigh and felt his hands move her legs over his shoulders, she closed her eyes and whimpered. David had never been interested in going down on her or pleasuring her orally and so over time she had accepted that, thinking in her mind she was not missing much. Oh, how wrong she had been.

The feel of Oliver’s tongue on and in her body, his hot breath brushing her sensitive skin, his hands holding down her hips was on of the most erotic things she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. The fact that Oliver loved to taste her still amazed and excited her.

“You taste so good.” When he said those words, his voice rumbling up from between her legs, seeing his head there, intent on pleasing her, caused her to arch her back and close her eyes with a moan. She gripped the comforter below her with clenched fists as his mouth started to pleasure her. Oliver was such a giving lover and when her orgasm hit her, and she arched up off the bed, he didn’t stop. He licked and sucked until she was shuddering beneath him and when she was spent, he slowly kissed his way up her body.

She grabbed his face and kissed his lips, tasting her essence as their tongues danced, and she broke the kiss and languidly moved up on the bed. He crawled up after her his intense, sexual gaze not leaving her and when he settled between her thighs and she felt his cock brush against her sensitive center, her need turned fierce.

She kept her eyes on his as she reached down and gripped him tight and when she guided him to her entrance and he pushed inside she arched her body again with an intake of breath.

“Let me feel you Oliver. I need to feel you.”

He leaned down and kissed her hard as he started to pump his hips and Felicity pulled her knees up to bracket his sides, her hands splaying on his back. His thrusts were long and hard and just right, and when she gently ran her nails up his back scratching and leaving her mark on him, it touched something primal inside of him. He grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head and holding them there he started to let go.

“Ohh Oliver.” Her breathing was coming in pants as his thrusts became relentless. The feelings he had been holding in spilling forth with each forceful thrust he gave her. 

“God yes.” She could not stop the words coming from her mouth and when he buried his head in the curve of her neck and angled his hips, her legs slid down and it caused his cock to start sliding against her clit. The movement and friction made her already primed body start to tingle and shake and soon she was shouting, not caring who heard her as her second orgasm hit with such force that it caused Oliver to cry out himself as he slammed his hips into hers and came inside of her.

“Jesus Felicity.” His body shuddered over her as they both rode the waves that swarmed them and soon they were both panting, their bodies wet with sweat, their hearts racing.

When he tried to move away and pull out, she held him close. “Don’t leave just yet.”

He could not resist her and so he settled some of his weight on his arms and kissed her softly.

“I like you being right here.”

“Believe, me, if I could figure out a way to stay here 24/7, I would.” He laughed, and she smiled.

She hugged him tightly and then finally let him go. He moved to his side and collapsed on his back and she curled into him.

“Did you ever think when you took this job that we would end up here?”

Oliver thought of that question. He had to admit that when he saw her picture he found her exceptionally beautiful. But he would be lying if he said he knew this is where they would end up.

“No. I didn’t.”

She snuggled her cheek against his shoulder, “I am glad you took the contract Oliver.”

He kissed her and realized, for once he was glad too.

***

Oliver woke early the next morning and seeing Felicity lying next to him, her blonde hair spread out over her pillow, her leg thrown over both of his and her hand lying claim to his chest and his heart made a realization hit him.

Yes, he loved her, but for the first time he wanted something more permanent. He wanted to be with her, have a future with her, dare he say a family with her?

His hand stroked her back as he thought about that for a moment. His job was not ideal and was not something that most women would tolerate. However, Felicity knew exactly who he was and what he did, and she also knew what he was capable of.

Could he or would he change that for her?

He needed to do something about David and maybe just maybe he could think about that future. Maybe he could think about that family.

He felt her snuggle into him and then looked down, seeing her blue eyes shimmering as they looked up at him.

“Good Morning.”

“Good Morning sleepy head.” He kissed her lips.

“How did you sleep?”

“Mmmmm, like a baby.” The words made her body hum against him and he pulled her closer.

“I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest.” He heard the tremor in his voice, but he did not care. He loved this woman and he needed to make sure that if there was the possibility of there being a future between them that she was in as far as him.

“After all of this is over and David is dealt with, would you want to consider trying a relationship? A real relationship?”

She pulled back and shifted up on her elbow, looking at him in surprise.

“Oliver, I love you. Of course, I want that. I just didn’t’ think that you did. You told me from the beginning that permanent was not something that you could offer.”

“Maybe I was wrong.”

For the first time since she had met this strong, charismatic man, she heard real vulnerability in his voice.

He realized that the wall he had built when his sister died was crumbling and it was this tiny woman that had caused that fissure to grow. She was the catalyst that was making him feel human again, that was making him feel whole.

“I love you Felicity and if you are willing to take a chance on me, I would like to try something official. Real dates, Friday nights, waking up together, the whole nine yards.”

A beautiful smile spread over her lips as she looked up at him.

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure.”

She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned forward and kissed him, before she pulled back and said.

“Let’s get this show on the road and take care of David once and for all.”

They fell back on the bed kissing both ready to get to work but knowing it could wait a little while longer.

***

Lyla picked up the phone with a grim look on her face. She had been working 24 hours trying to figure out who at A.R.G.U.S., might be the mole. It had taken some time, but when Cisco had come to her just an hour ago and showed her the information he had, her heart sank.

Lyla heard John pick up the phone and she took a deep breath. “Johnny, we have a serious problem.”

“What is going on? Does this have to do with the mole?” His gut told him it did, and she did not deny it.

“Yes. Johnny it is worse than I thought.”

“Ok, just tell me. Who is the mole?”

“It’s Alena.”


	15. Chapter 15

Alena. Alena was the mole. John rubbed his hands over his head as he thought about that fact. Alena was a promising young tech that worked with Cisco in A.R.G.U.S., IT. She had only been with the organization for a little over a year and now John was wondering if she was a plant. 

John walked down to Oliver's room and knocked lightly on the door. He needed to talk to Oliver, now.

Oliver glanced at the door when he heard the knock, and sliding out from under a warm, sleeping Felicity, he pulled on a pair of sweats and opened the door to see John.

"Hey man, we need to talk."

Oliver nodded, "Let me put a shirt on." He closed the door and headed to his suitcase where he pulled out a t-shirt. He glanced at Felicity as he saw her snuggling under the covers and he walked over and kissed her bare shoulder before he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

He met John in the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before they both sat down at the table.

"What's going on?"

"Lyla found out who the mole is, and it is someone at A.R.G.U.S."

Oliver's face turned to stone and his eyes were deadly, "Who?"

“Alena.”

Oliver cursed under his breath. He did not know her personally and had not met her, but he had spoken to her a couple of times when Cisco was not available and the fact that David had someone on the inside made his blood boil.

“Listen Oliver, Lyla is working on finding out how Alena got hooked up with David and what the story is so let us handle that end of things. You need to focus on Felicity.” He paused before he asked, “David got away didn’t he?”

“Slade stopped me before I could…..well let’s just say he stopped me.” John worked for A.R.G.U.S., and they wanted to arrest David once they had the evidence they needed. He on the other hand had one mission. He wanted David dead. He had not discussed this much with John because he knew that John would try to dissuade him and let them handle it, but there was one thing John did not realize. Oliver would protect Felicity at any cost and if that meant ending David’s pathetic life then he would not hesitate.

“I think Felicity should stay here for a few days. We can keep some agents patrolling around the clock and Lyla and I can monitor things from town through the diner.”

Oliver sighed. He had come to learn many things about the tiny blonde and one that was she did not like being told what to do. She was stubborn and as much as it aggravated him it was also something he loved about her.

“She’s not going to like that.”

“Well you need to convince her that it is in her best interest.”

They both turned as they heard steps coming down the hall and Oliver’s heart sped up when he saw her walking toward him. She had piled her hair into a messy bun and had on her glasses, a tank top and some pajama bottoms that…. were those computer monitors?

“Good morning.” John smiled as Felicity approached and she grumpily headed straight for the coffee pot. She poured a cup and took a sip and a sigh of relief was heard before she finally said. “Good morning John.” She walked over and kissed Oliver on the lips before taking a seat next to him. “So, what were you to pow wowing about?”

“You actually.” Oliver glanced at her waiting and sure enough he saw her eyes light up and suspicion dance inside them.

“What about me?”

“John and I feel it would be in your best interest to stay here at the safe house for a few days while we monitor what is going on in town.”

“No.”

“Felicity, we found out this morning that our mole is someone at A.R.G.U.S., and until we get that under control we need you to be here……”

“No.”

John sighed, yep she was being stubborn.

“Look you two. I have told Oliver this and now I am telling you. David has controlled my life for long enough. I cannot and will not let him continue to do that. Oliver is teaching me how to handle a gun and he will be with me, so I want to go home.”

“That is not happening. Not yet.”

Felicity turned and glared at Oliver placing her coffee cup on the table with a thud.

“Fine, then I will have Roy drive me home.”

“Roy has gone back to town to help with the diner today. He left this morning. We figured since Oliver and I were here with you that we didn’t need him today after all.”

Felicity turned her glare toward John. “Then I will call a cab or an uber.”

Ok, now she was being ridiculous but the thought of being stuck out here in the middle of nowhere for the next couple of days was making her think irrationally.

Oliver sighed and pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger, “Felicity……..”

“Oliver, we have been over this and …..” She yelped as Oliver suddenly picked her up and started carrying her toward the bedroom.

“We will be right back John.”

He set her down as he slammed the door closed behind them. “Oliver…”

“Felicity stop!”

She looked at him in surprise. He was angry, no he was furious. He took a deep breath, his eyes closing before he opened them and the look in his eyes made her take a step back. It wasn’t in fear, but the intensity of his feelings was right there for her to see.

“Felicity the men that David is sending after you, do you understand just how dangerous they are? Slade Wilson is top notch in his field, which means, David is paying top dollar to find you. I looked into his eyes Felicity. I have seen men like David before. This all is only going to end one way; do you get that?”

She didn’t know what to say, so he stepped closer and his voice softened, “I am going to have to kill David.”

She gasped as the truth and reality of what he was saying hit her in the gut. “No Oliver, surely that is not the only way.”

This time he took a step back; why had she said that? Were there still feelings there for David?

She saw the confusion cross his face and she stepped closer, “Oliver I don’t care about David. He is a piece of shit and he deserves whatever he gets. I am worried more about you. The toll this life is taking on you and has taken on you. I cannot have you kill someone for me.”

Oliver stepped right up to her and the fire in his eyes almost scorched her. “I would die for you Felicity.” His hands gently held her face as his thumbs stroked her cheeks, “Killing him means nothing to me. Your safety means everything.”

She placed her hands over his as her eyes teared up, “Don’t say that Oliver.”

“Why not? It’s the truth. I had him right underneath me Felicity and I was ready to snap his goddamn neck, but Slade stopped me.” He stroked her cheeks where he knew there had once been bruises. “I want him to feel his bones breaking, just like he broke yours.” His hand skimmed over her shoulder near where her scar lay. “I want him to feel each hit just like you did.”

The intensity of his gaze was almost too much, and she gasped.

“I am going to kill him.”

“Ok Oliver. I will stay.” Her voice was almost a whisper, their eyes still locked.

He pulled her quickly to him and kissed her hard, the relief at her words flowing through him. Their kiss broke as she gave him a soft smile, “Maybe I can help out from here. I have a tracer on David’s system tracking his money, and I was going to put one on his correspondence as well, so we would know who else he is contacting.”

“Felicity, your husband is not stupid enough to be corresponding with these guys through email.”

She arched an eyebrow, “Wanna bet? David is arrogant, and that arrogance causes him to be cocky. He absolutely would contact them any way he chooses because he is that confident that he is not going to get caught.”

Oliver thought about that for a moment. She had been married to him and knew him well.

“Let’s talk this over with John and Lyla. I don’t want anything to possibly jeopardize your safety.”

“Oliver, I can be so stealthy that even A.R.G.U.S., wouldn’t know I was there.” She smiled, trying to reassure him.

But he was not smiling, he was not budging.

“Fine, spoil sport.”

 He kissed her again then turned to walk to the door, but she pulled him back. “Oliver? I know you think I am this fragile woman that you need to protect, and I know a lot of that comes from you not being able to protect your sister.” She took his hand and squeezed it. “But I want to help. Yes, David hurt me, but I don’t feel like that weakened me or made me afraid to stand up for myself. It really made me stronger. It made me vow that I would never allow another man to hurt me like that again.” She caught his gaze as he had turned his gaze away, not wanting her to see the anger that flared every time he had to think of David putting his hands on her.

“Please don’t shut me out of this; let me help.”

“I can’t promise that Felicity.”

“Will you at least try?”

“Ok.”

She smiled a wide, bright smile and then wrapped her arms around his neck. “See, you’re already acting like we are in a true relationship Oliver because we are compromising.”

He rolled his eyes, his lips twitching. “Well I wouldn’t go that far…”

She stood up on her tiptoes and made a mock scowl face, “Are you going to make me use my loud voice?”

Oliver grinned down at her and pulled her closer, “I thought you did that last night.”

She hit his shoulder and then stalked out of the room. _God, he loved that woman_.

***

Lyla had called for Alena to be brought into her office for questioning. She had the proof that Alena was corresponding with David, but she wanted to know why. What had driven such a promising, smart young woman to work for a man like David? Or even Slade for that matter?

There was a knock and soon Alena walked into the room. Lyla motioned for the agent to close the door as she indicated for Alena to have a seat.

“Alena, thank you so much for coming.”

“Sure Miss Michaels, what can I do for you?”

Lyla sat down and opened the file that Cisco had provided her, she turned it around and slid it across the desk, so Alena could see the contents.

“What is this?” She looked at the file, confused, her heart racing.

“This is proof that you have been working for a known drug trafficker by the name of David Adams. Does that name ring a bell?”

Alena started to panic. David had told her that no one would find out. Shit

“Ummmm, no. Why would I be working for a drug trafficker?” Her voice sounded wobbly and Lyla gave her a cold smile.

“We have the proof Alena, so that is why I am asking you. I am giving you an opportunity to come clean. Did you know this man has a hit out on his wife?”

Alena became flustered and started twisting her hands in her lap. Lyla smiled to herself, she was reeling her in slowly.

“Ummmm, no of course not.”

“So, you didn’t know that, and you didn’t do some work to track her down for one Slade Wilson?” Lyla sat casually back in her seat and watched Alena grow even more nervous.

“Look Alena, we are not after you. In fact, if you cooperate the worst that will happen is you will no longer work for A.R.G.U.S., and we will escort you out of the building. That is IF you cooperate. If you don’t, we will make sure you go down with David.”

Alena really started to panic. She didn’t want to go to jail.

“So, if I tell you what I know then you won’t press charges?”

Lyla gave her a cold smile, “Not today.”

Alena started to talk, and when she did the flood gates opened. She explained to Lyla that she had needed some extra money. The computer group she associated with in her spare time needed new computer equipment and so she had put an ad in the paper advertising her IT expertise. She said David had answered the ad and offered her and her group stupid money if they would help him track down his wife. He did not explain to them that she was an abused spouse, but that she had left and taken something that he needed to get back and so they had agreed to help him. David also had her work with Slade when they tracked her down and so she agreed based on the information that Cisco had uncovered. She said her group had eventually researched David and were aware of his ties with drugs and weapons. They had been on the verge of pulling out of the deal when David threatened them.

“So, basically you stole our intel to help David.”

Alena could not look at Lyla, so she just nodded her head.

“Well ok. First, I appreciate your honesty. You are very lucky that we were able to get to David’s wife first and she is safe.”

Alena let out a breath of relief.

“However, you are hereby relieved of all duties here at A.R.G.U.S. One of our agents will escort you back to your desk so you can gather your things. I will do my best when David’s trial comes around to keep you out of it, but I cannot guarantee anything.”

Alena nodded, her heart pounding and her eyes watering. Lyla walked to the door and instructed the agent outside to escort Alena to her desk, so she could gather her things. Alena walked to the door but stopped before she walked out.

“We know where he is stashing his drugs and weapons Ms. Michaels. I will have all that information sent to you immediately. Please tell Mrs. Adams, that I am sorry.”

Lyla nodded and closed the door behind Alena and leaned against it. If Alena kept her word, then they would have all the evidence they needed to bring David in for questioning.

Things were starting to look up.

***

Oliver and John walked into the diner near lunch time and approached Roy. They were going to grab some lunch and then try to do some surveillance to see if there were any new threats in town. Roy walked out from behind the window and motioned for them to join him at the booth in the back. He could see the diner from there and luckily it was not busy.

“Hey guys, I was going to call you here shortly, I have some information that I think you might want to hear.”

Oliver and John looked at him curiously.

“So, I have had some of my street contacts keeping an eye on the what is going on around town and my friend Sin informed me that David has been walking the streets asking questions of business owners, resident’s and whomever else he can find.” Roy gave Oliver a look that spoke volumes. “David knows that Lyla and John both work for A.R.G.U.S.”

John frowned, “How the hell did he find that………dammit, Alena.”

John felt his phone ring and when he saw it was Lyla he excused himself and stepped aside to speak to her. Roy looked at Oliver. “How is she doing?”

“She is fine. We convinced her to stay put at the safe house until we can figure out what the hell is going on here.”

Oliver gave Roy and inquisitive look, “Would you be able to go back and stay with her this evening? I have some things I need to handle here in town.”

“Sure man. I get off here at 4 p.m., and I can head that way.”

“Thanks Roy.”

“Oliver, I know you and I did not exactly hit it off, but I wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For protecting her. She is the only family I have, and I can’t lose her.”

Oliver swallowed because he knew exactly how the kid felt. “Well lucky for you neither can I.”

He gave him a self-deprecating smile and then Roy nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

John sat back down and relayed all the information about Alena to Oliver. “So, this could be it man. We are about to have all the information we need to take David into custody.”

“Only if you find him first.”

John’s eyes narrowed at Oliver’s words.

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying that if I see him first John, I will kill him.”

John sighed, “Come on man. Let us handle this.”

Oliver’s face was stone cold, as were his eyes and he shook his head, “I am sorry John. You know I respect you and Lyla both, but I am giving you fair warning. If you don’t find him before I do, he will not live long enough for you to take him into custody.”

Oliver stood and walked out of the diner and John cursed.

Dammit, they had to find David before Oliver did.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver made his way confidently down the street, his eyes darting around keeping track of everything around him. He was on a mission to find David. He had plans for David. He hoped too that maybe, just maybe he would run into Slade. He needed to find out from Slade why he stopped him from killing David. What had caused him to defend that low life? After what happened to Shado's mother he felt that would have no time for someone like David, because believe it or not, there was something called honor among thieves and that was tenfold within the gun for hire circuit.

With Ivy Town being such a small place there was not a lot going on in the square, but they did have a bar and he stepped inside, the darkness engulfing him. It was a dim room, with old wooden furniture and a huge bar long the back wall. He glanced around and noticed someone sitting at the bar and he approached quietly as the person lifted their drink to their lips and said, "Your losing your touch kid."

Slade Wilson turned around, his beer in his hand and Oliver smirked. "I wanted you to know I was here."

"That much is obvious." Oliver ordered a beer and when he was served they both moved to a nearby booth.

"I think you have some questions for me." Slade took a swig of his beer and smiled cynically.

"Astute as ever." Oliver eyed him for a moment. "Why? Why did you keep me from killing him?"

Slade took another sip of his beer and leaned closer to Oliver, "Because I am not done with him yet."

Oliver looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When David contacted me, and I found out you had gone rogue I became concerned. That was not like you. I taught you better than that, so I started looking into this David Adams. It seems that he was living two separate lives and what I found out put him in my cross hairs."

"What do you mean two separate lives? What did you find out Slade?" Oliver straightened as his curiosity was peaked. He also felt a sliver of dread go up his spine. He had seen this look in Slade's eyes once before. He had been working with Slade, training if you will, and they had been tasked with killing a pedophile who had a proclivity for young women. They had dispatched of him easily, but Slade had toyed with him first. Women and children were not on Slade's radar and when he found out the man was targeting young women it had hit Slade in the small bit of honor that he had inside him.

“David Adams has a penchant for abusing women. Young, old, married, not, he does not care. He portrays himself as this savy business man but deep in his cold, dead heart he is a monster. He beats women for fun Oliver and you know how I feel about that. So I delved a little further and I found out the one thing that has marked him for a violent, painful death. David was the man that killed Shado.”

Oliver was shocked.  “What do you mean he killed Shado?  How did he even know her?”

“Shado had been working a contract for a guy named Bruce Davison tracking a drug dealer that was working in Central City. She had gained the trust of several dealers in the area and eventually they took her to their supplier, the man she was sent to kill.”

“David Adams.” Oliver knew in his gut that David had been the supplier.

“Yes. When he met Shado he took a liking to her and to keep up the ruse she pretended to return his feelings. When she found out what kind of man he really was they got into a fight and David got the upper hand. He tied her up and tortured her for two hours before he killed her.”

Oliver was in pure shock, “Slade. God I am so very sorry. How did you find this out?”

“When I took the contract to work for him I got two of his closest body guards drunk. They spilled the whole story before I slit their throats. David thinks they went back to their home country of Russia.”

Oliver was absolutely floored. That David would have a connection to Shado and was the person that killed her was unbelievable.

“So why are you waiting to kill him?”

“David is a vain man as well as a stupid one. He saved Shado’s necklace as a trophy after he killed her. I want to get it back. I have been close to him showing me where he has it hidden but he clams up and then I can’t get him to talk.”

“Why not just torture it out of him?”

“Because even though David is cocky and stupid he is well protected. He has men everywhere, and even though I could easily take them all out, I am biding my time. I want him to trust me implicitly. I want him to feel the betrayal and look into the eyes of a man he trusted when I take his life.”

Oliver was absolutely stunned. Shado had been the one woman that could touch the human side of Slade and when she died, he had changed. His relationship with Oliver had changed as well, but Oliver still owed him. “Slade you helped me out during a low period in my life and this piece of shit Adams killed the woman you loved and hurt the woman I love. Why don’t we work together and end him?”

Slade looked at the man who at one time had been like a brother to him. In his line of work, you did not have a lot of allies and you certainly did not have a lot of friends. So that is why his relationship with Oliver was so unique. Most men he would have cut him down where he stood, but Oliver was different.

“I work alone kid, you know that.”

“Then why don’t you make an exception this once?”

Slade gave him a shrewd look. Oliver was one of the few people that he trusted.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well A.R.G.U.S., is after David as well.”

Slade nodded, “I know. When I received my intel, I was informed of that.”

“Alena?”

Slade neither confirmed or denied verbally but Oliver could see it in his eyes.

“I want David.” Oliver’s eyes were hard as steel and Slade leaned back and took a sip of his beer.

“You love Felicity that much?” Slade knew that look in Oliver’s eyes. He didn’t want A.R.G.U.S., to get to him. Oliver wanted to take care of him just like Slade did. “Ok. I will work with you this once, but then it’s back to every man for himself.”

Oliver reached across and shook his hand. Now they had to figure out their plan.

***

John called Lyla as soon as Oliver walked out the door. He knew Oliver well and he knew he would go to whatever lengths he needed to get to David. John was limited by the law, Oliver was not, and even though he could not arrest Oliver himself, he also would not rat on him to the police. John was many things, but most of all he was fair. However, just because he was fair did not mean he stayed away from the grey areas.

Felicity was his friend and David was a piece of shit, so in John’s book whatever happened to him was what he deserved. But he had to try to get to him before Oliver. They needed some information from him and he was no good to them dead.

“Hey Johnny, what’s up?”

“Lyla, listen Oliver has gone in search of David and I am 100% damn sure that when he finds him he will kill him. Please tell me we have received the information from Alena on David.”

“I got it about 10 minutes ago. I was just reading through it when you called. It seems he is using a warehouse in Star City in the Glades to house both the drugs and the weapons.”

“Have you found an address?”

“Cisco is working on that now. Do you need me to send out some agents to find David and bring him in?”

John thought about that for a moment. He knew it would take a couple of hours to get a raid ready for the warehouse once they had the address and they did not have that much time to waste. Oliver already had a lead on them.

“Let’s go ahead and get the agents ready for the raid. I am going to hunt down David myself. Can you have one of Cisco’s people hack the cameras here in town, so I can get a head start? Oliver was at his hotel, but he didn’t tell me which one it was.”

“On it.”

John hung up the phone and then letting Roy know he was leaving he headed to the Town Square. David would want to stay somewhere nice and the nicest hotel in town was the Grand Hotel in Ivy Town. It sat right on the square and was a great place to stay that was centrally located. He would try there first.

***

David sat behind the desk in the house he had moved to just yesterday and he drummed his fingers. He was angry, and when David got angry he had to hit something, he had to hit someone. He thought about taking his anger out on his body guards, but he never received the same satisfaction from hitting men that he did from hitting women. He had been that way his whole life and some would say he had learned that behavior from his father.

He stood and paced the room as he thought of her. He had been so close to having her in his hands again, but Queen had interfered. He needed to find her today.

He picked up the phone and called the head of his security team. They were supposed to be out on the streets searching for her or someone that knew her because he wanted to pin down her location. He needed to get back to Star City soon, but he had made this a priority and so he was staying until the job was done.

“James, any sightings?”

“No Sir. We think she has been moved and are in the process of trying to figure out where. I have a man on the young man that works at the diner. John Diggle has been there with him so we could not make a move but our man is going to tail him when he leaves.”

“Good. I want every door opened and brick turned until we find her, is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

David slammed down the phone and rubbed his face. A.R.G.U.S., was becoming an annoying thorn in his side that would not go away. Sending Damian Darhk as a distraction had been a good idea but now that he was in custody David needed to move quickly before attention was focused back on him.

He felt a shiver of excitement slide down his spine as he thought of his men getting the jump on everyone and tracing the young man at the diner to her location. He knew that Oliver and the others would be searching for him and he prayed that he would get to her before they found him.

***

Roy finished up his shift and placed his apron on the rack before he slipped out the back door to his truck. He had promised Oliver he would go stay with Felicity to keep her company and he was looking forward to seeing her. He was missing their talks that they would have when they worked together, and he wanted to see for himself that she was ok. The day he had met her had been the best day of his life. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on her when they first met. But it had quickly become obvious that romance was not in the cards for them and so they had settled into a familial relationship, almost like brother and sister. They had a lot in common, so they would talk about music and art because despite his rough exterior there was something that people did not know about Roy. He was a fantastic singer. He had been singing since he was 8 years old but never had the drive to go professional.

Felicity knew this and there were days when they would sit in her apartment and sing or watch movies together and those were some of the best days of his life. Felicity had also encouraged him to try to meet someone, so he had been working with her on an online profile and he wanted to let her know that he had 10 hits yesterday; a couple of the women he was even working up the nerve to ask on a date.

Roy drove through the streets, his mind on taking the route that John and Lyla had designated for him. They were concerned about him being tailed so the route was long and windy. He periodically glanced in his rearview mirror and seeing that it was clear finally headed down the road to the safe house. He waved to the agents that recognized him from the photo they had been given and then took the dirt driveway to the front of the house that was set back about 200 feet from the road.

The house was on 12-acres of land and as he raced up the stairs and used the code he had been given he thought about asking Felicity to take a walk with him. Maybe it would do her some good to get out of the house and get some fresh air.

He laughed when he saw her huddled on the couch, with her hair all up on top of her head, her glasses perched on her nose, wrapped in a blanket and typing furiously at the laptop on her lap.

“Well if it isn’t hacker Barbie.” He teased as he walked up and outright laughed at the glare she sent him over her glasses. He kissed her cheek and she gave him a fake shove to his shoulder.

“What are you doing here Harper? John told me that you were working at the diner.”

“My shift ended, and Oliver asked if I would come stay with you while he took care of a few things in town.”

Felicity frowned at that; what was Oliver up to?

“Did he say when he would be back?”

“No, he just asked for me to come stay with you. What are you working on?”

“I have been working on getting into David’s personal documents and just accomplished that so now I am scanning them for keywords.”

Roy moved closer, placing his arm along the back of the couch, intrigued. “What are you looking for?”

“Anything on what David might have planned next.”

To be honest she was looking for anything on him that she could find. Anything that would tell her what he might have in store next, where he was staying, who else he might have on his payroll. She was ready for this whole situation to be over with, so she could settle down and maybe have a semblance of an ordinary relationship with Oliver. At least that was the plan.

“Is this something you can set to search? I thought we would go for a walk. John said there is a pond out the back door about 100 yards. I thought it might be good for you to get some fresh air.”

Felicity typed a few words and then smiled setting the computer on the coffee table. “Yep, let me get my shoes on.”

She hurried down the hall to her room to gather her shoes and pull on a sweater over her tank top as Roy headed to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

Felicity was excited about getting out for even a few minutes. Even with agents on the grounds Oliver had asked that she stay inside unless he or John was with her. Surely that applied to Roy as well.

She placed her arm through Roy’s and they both walked down the warn path behind the house. It was a beautiful breezy afternoon and the sky was a brilliant blue. It made her think of Oliver’s eyes.

As they reached the pond Roy picked up and skipped a stone across the water as they talked and caught up. Felicity stared at the ripples as Roy’s familiar voice droned on beside her. She couldn’t stop thinking about Oliver.

Where the hell was he?

***

The man stood behind a tree with his binoculars trained on the two people that had paused to talk by the pond. He smiled a crooked smile as he thought of how easy it had been to trail the young man in the truck. He had been so predictable driving in circles and patterns that he had easily picked up.

However, when they young man finally hit the road to drive to this location he had been easy to trail.

Brown eyes watched, narrowing as the blonde threw her had back and laughed at something the young man had said and pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number.

“Hey boss. I found your target.”

David smiled a smile on the other end of the phone that could only be described as evil, the smile never even getting close to his eyes.

“Good job Firefly. Text me your location. I am on my way.”


	17. Chapter 17

David arrived at the location thirty minutes later and taking the binoculars from Firefly a sick, sadistic smile curved his lips when he looked through the lenses. There she was sitting by the pond talking with that young kid from the diner. Oh this was going to be easy. David had dispatched his men to take care of any obstacles and that included any guards on the property. David did not want to be interrupted when he finally got his hands on her again.

He handed the binoculars back to Firefly and then walked back to his car. “I am waiting on my men to give me the signal and then I will go retrieve her. Please take care of the young man for me. I don’t want any lose ends.”

Firefly nodded as David drove off and he settled back into position. He went into his bag and pulled out his tools of the trade and placed them in his pocket before he started to make his way down the hillside and toward the property. He was about half a mile away and was sure that by the time he arrived on the property the guards would have been handled by David’s men. He should have an easy approach.

***

Felicity laughed as Roy filled her in on the conversation he had recently had with someone online. The woman had seemed nice and they were talking about meeting when she had let it slip that she was still married but in an “open” relationship. Felicity was so very glad to not be in the rat race that was dating but she wondered how things would go with her and Oliver once David was dealt with. Would Oliver still want to be with her? Would he still love her?

Felicity leaned her head against Roy’s shoulder as he told her about the woman he was planning on asking out and Felicity hoped the young lady would be a nice one. Roy deserved the best and only the best.

The sun was starting to get low and it was getting a little chilly out and when Felicity shivered Roy decided it was time to go back inside. Oliver should be arriving soon and so he held out his hand and helped her to her feet before she wrapped her arm through his and started walking back to the house.

Roy glanced around as they walked, his senses suddenly on high alert. They had passed the spot where an agent had been earlier and now the gentleman was gone. They walked a little further and he noticed that another agent was missing and as the hair on the back of his neck stood up his steps faltered. Something was wrong and he could feel it.

Felicity looked at him perplexed when he suddenly stopped and he quickly stepped in front of her as the back door opened and David walked out of the house. Felicity gasped in surprise and Roy sensing her fear, went on the defensive. He had never seen David but his gut told him exactly who this man was.

“Well, my love. It took me long enough to find you.” David sneered from the top of the back porch. Felicity gripped Roy’s arm as she peered at David over Roy’s shoulder. How the hell did he find them?

They heard someone walk up from behind and when they turned and saw an unknown man standing there, David smiled. “I would like for you both to meet Firefly. I brought him along to handle any obstacles that got in my way.” He looked pointedly at Roy who glared at him ready to defend Felicity with his life if he had to.

Felicity looked around trying to figure out anything that might get help them out of this situation. She had noticed the guards missing too and was fairly sure that David had dispatched of them all. She just prayed he did not have them killed.

David laughed when he saw her looking around, “Oh my dear, the guards that you had around you have all been taken care of, and don’t worry about your dear Oliver. He has been taken care of as well.”

Felicity’s eyes flew back to his as a sour feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

“What do you mean?”

David laughed a mirthless laugh, “Slade Wilson has orders to take care of Oliver. He won’t be bothering you any more.”

David stepped forward and Roy quickly growled, “If you take one more step near her you will regret it.” David’s eyes flickered to Firefly giving him a signal and he quickly grabbed Felicity from behind and pulled her away from Roy. Roy turned to tackle Firefly and David pulled out a gun from his jacket.

“I would not take one more step if I were you Mr. Harper.”

Felicity glared at David fighting against the hands that were holding her back. “Leave Roy alone David. This is between you and I. I will go with you where ever you want, just leave Roy alone.”

There was no desperation in her voice, no fear, only resignation. She had known this day would come. The day where everything between her and David would come to a head and a part of her had known that even having Oliver around would not keep her from this moment. She needed to settle things with David once and for all, not only for the safety of herself and those she loved, but for closure.

David glanced at her and smiled, “You always were smart my love.”

Firefly pushed her toward David and as she stumbled Roy quickly grabbed her, his eyes begging her not to go. She pushed away from Roy and tried to reassure him with a look that she knew what she was doing and she would be ok.

She walked up to David and he quickly gripped her arm tightly. She knew she was going to have a bruise. Firefly grabbed Roy and started to drag him off and as Roy fought David dragged Felicity into the house. He threw her onto the couch and then pulled out his phone, “My wife is with me so please bring the car around to pick us up.” He hung up and walked over pulling her up roughly from the couch. “Let’s go.”

He dragged her to the door and Felicity knew in that split second that if she went out that door that Oliver, John and Lyla would never find her. She tore her arm away from his grip and then turned pulling the gun she had hidden in the back of her pants out and aimed it right at him. Since the moment that Oliver had taken her for shooting lessons she had been carrying the gun with her. She was still fairly shaky when it came to pulling the trigger but she would do what she had to do to make sure David did not hurt the people she loved. David had put his gun away when he pulled out his phone and when he turned and saw the gun trained on him he laughed out loud.

“So, you have a gun. Very amusing my love.”

“Stay the hell away from me David or I swear to god I will shoot you where you stand.”

David opened his arms with a cocky smile, and lifted his chin. “Go ahead my love, shoot. I dare you.”

Felicity’s hand shook as she held the gun trained on him. Aiming it at someone and aiming it at a dummy were two completely different things. But she knew she had to keep David here. She had to stall until someone came to help. She just prayed that Roy could take care of himself.

***

Oliver and Slade drove toward the safe house. Their plan had worked perfectly and even though Roy had been an unwitting pawn, they had to keep him the dark or their plan would not have worked. They had decided to draw David out in the open and the only way they could do that was by letting him follow Roy.

Unfortunately, they had not planned on him having so many men in his employ and they had spent the last hour getting rid of them one by one by one. His men had been able to get to the guards at the property but Oliver and Slade had come up swiftly from behind and dispatched of his men. When David had called his driver earlier, the driver had been tied up with a gun to his head, care of Oliver Queen, and had said exactly what Slade had told him to say.

Oliver’s adrenaline was pumping as he thought of David getting his sleazy hands on Felicity and as they made a move on the house, he hoped she would understand why they had to keep everyone in the dark about their plan, including John and Lyla.

Oliver moved toward the front of the house as Slade took the back and when Slade snuck up behind Firefly who had tied Roy up and was about to set him on fire, Roy’s gasp of relief was physically felt. Slade grabbed Firefly from behind and slit his throat and as he slid noiselessly to the ground, Slade pulled the gag from Roy’s mouth, “You ok kid?”

Roy nodded, “I am fine, you need to get inside. David has Felicity and he has a gun.” Slade’s eyes narrowed and he started to untie Roy’s hands.

“Don’t worry about me, just go help Felicity, please.” Roy did not know who Slade was and maybe he was making a mistake in trusting him but he had no choice at this point. Felicity’s life was in danger and if this guy could help her then he needed to take the risk.

Slade got on his comm that he and Oliver were using and told him about David and the gun. “I am going to come in from the back. Stay alert kid.”

Oliver acknowledged what he had told him and then moved stealthily to the door. He was using every single skill he had learned over the years and when he quietly opened the front door and slipped inside, he pointed his gun straight ahead ready to engage.

As he neared the living room he frowned as he heard a struggle and then a gun go off and he hurried into the living room as Slade burst through the back door. They both looked to see David on the floor, his leg bleeding and his eyes livid as Felicity stood over him with a gun pointed right at his head. Felicity turned when she saw Slade and waved the gun in his direction.

“Woah, woah, I am working with Oliver.” Slade quickly raised his hands wanting her to know he was not there to harm her and when she saw Oliver’s hand wrap around the barrell of the gun and gently take it from her hand she started shaking. She turned into his chest as he set the safety and handed the gun to Slade and then he held her tightly as she looked up at him.

“Roy, where is Roy?” Oliver looked confused because he had not seen Roy but then Slade spoke up.

“He is out back. He was tied up but safe.” Felicity hurried out the back door before they could stop her and finding Roy quickly untied him and hugged him tight. She tried to avoid looking at the body of the man David had called Firefly.

“Your safe.” She pulled back with tears in her eyes, “Thank you Roy.”

She helped him to his feet and they walked back into the living room as Slade pulled David up roughly by the arm and pushed him onto the couch. He sat across from him on the coffee table and gave him a deadly look.

“I should have known I could not trust you either.” David spit out the words as he eyed Slade and when Oliver walked over with the same deadly look he flinched. "What did he give you to help him?"

Staring at David, Oliver and Slade ignored the question and Oliver said, “What do you want to do with him Slade?”

“Oh, I have plans for Mr. Adams kid. Painful plans.” He stood and grabbed David by the hair and jerked his head back, so he had to look up at him. “Does the name Shado ring a bell to you?”

David looked confused for a moment and then suddenly recognition hit him, and he laughed coldly, “What about that bitch….?” Slade suddenly slapped him across the face and then growled down at him.

“She was the woman I love you piece of shit. You tortured her and killed her.”

Felicity’s eyes flew open wide as she looked at Slade and then at David.

“Now you have her necklace and I want you to tell me where you have it hidden. If you do it quickly I will show you some mercy.” Slade waited, and David laughed at him.

“I don’t have the necklace.”

Slade hit him again and David wiped blood from his lip as Slade loomed over him. “It was a silver dragon. I am sure you remember it. Now I will ask again, where is it?”

David was about to respond but Felicity spoke up and they looked at her with surprise at her words. “Did you say a silver dragon?”

Slade turned to her, “Yes, why?”

Felicity hurried down the hall and came back a few minutes later carrying the necklace that Slade had just described. He took the necklace reverently, his eyes looking at her with shock. “How?” The word came out slightly choked.

“After David beat me and locked me in our bedroom I spent a couple of days going through everything in the room trying to figure out how I could get out. I came across this in the pocket of one of David’s suit coats. I always wondered who it belonged to and something about it spoke to me, so I kept it.”

She turned and looked at David, “So was this to remind you of just how sick you are?”

He wiped blood from his lip and sneered, “It was a reminder of just how much I enjoyed it.”

Slade lunged for him and Oliver grabbed Slade pulling him back. “Slade, wait. Give me a few minutes alone with him and then he is all yours.”

Slade looked up at Oliver and then at Felicity. He nodded and then stepped back and finally turned and walked out the back door slamming it behind him. Oliver turned to Roy and Felicity and he said, “Roy will you please take Felicity outside? I need a moment alone with David.”

Felicity hurried to his side, “No, I want to stay.”

Oliver gently took her hands in his, “You do not want to see this Felicity, please. Just trust me.”

She looked up into his eyes and she realized at that moment that she trusted him more than anyone in her entire life. She needed to trust him now. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek and then walked over to David.

She smiled and said, “You deserve whatever they do to you, you son of a bitch. And I want you to die knowing that I am going to live a long, happy life without you, running your company.” She stood back and gave him a cold smile as he lunged at her and Oliver knocked him back on the couch hitting his bullet wound and causing him to cry out in pain.

Felicity turned and followed Roy outside and finding Slade she hesitantly approached him and said, “I am so sorry for what happened to Shado.”

Slade looked down at the necklace that was now around his neck and said, “You were not responsible for David’s actions and in a way, you have given her back to me. Thank you.”

She smiled softly at him and then walked over to check on Roy.

David shifted on the couch in pain, as Oliver closed the back door and then walked back over to him with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

“Now David. For the next ten minutes, you are mine.”


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver looked back at David with determination as he approached, and David met his eyes, not backing down. The man was stupid. Oliver reached down and placed his thumb on David’s bullet wound and he pressed, causing the man to cry out in utter anguish.

“So, I am going to let Slade deal with you for what you did to Shado. However, I am here for what you did to Felicity.”

David looked at him and sneered, “That little whore has you wrapped around her finger.”

Oliver pressed harder and David cried out again, tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t you speak like that about her.” Oliver roughly pulled David to his feet. “You like hitting women in the face?” Oliver punched David hard and his head flew to the side, blood flying from his lip. “That is for when you split her lip.”

Oliver looked him over and then his voice was pure rage, “You like slapping women?” Oliver pulled back and slapped him hard and David fell back on the couch with a groan. "That is for you slapping her."

Oliver pulled him quickly back to his feet and away from the couch. “I heard you also like to kick women when they are down.” Oliver knocked him to the ground and before he could move he kicked David hard in the ribs. David cried out and Oliver crouched down, and his voice was deadly calm and crystal clear.

“You hurt Felicity so many times. I really should give you a little more taste of your own medicine, however, I am going to let my friend Slade Wilson take care of you for what you did to Shado. Please trust me on this, you will be praying and begging for death by the time he is through with you.”

Oliver stood and gave him one more look before he turned and walked out the back door. Slade was standing rubbing the necklace between his fingers, a far away look on his face.

“He’s all yours Wilson.”

Felicity turned in shock, “You left him in there alone?”

Oliver looked at her with 100% certainty, “He’s not going anywhere.”

Slade walked over and slapped Oliver’s shoulder, his voice slightly rough with emotions he would not allow himself to feel. “Thanks kid.” Slade looked at Felicity one more time and said, “Thank you as well Felicity. I owe you one.” His eyes turned to steel as he looked at the back door and then walked inside, shutting it behind him.

Felicity rushed into Oliver’s arms and held her tight, his face burrowing into her hair almost instinctively. “Are you ok?” Oliver’s voice was muffled but Felicity heard every word.

“I am fine.” She pulled back and took his hand in hers looking at his red knuckles. “Are YOU ok?”

Oliver gave a faint smile, “Now I am.”

“Do I want to know what you did to him?”

Oliver shook his head. “Nothing that he hadn't done to you."

He pulled her back into his arms, knowing it was finally over.

***

John drove as quickly as he could safely navigate, trying his best to get to the safe house in time. He knew that if Oliver found David before they did that he would kill him and then they would be back to square one on trying to find the conduit for the weapons and drugs that were pouring into Star City.

He slowed as he neared the gravel driveway that led to the house, and when he turned and did not see his guards he cursed under his breath.

“This does not look good Johnny.” Lyla looked around trying to find the guards that were supposed to be in place.

“Keep your eyes open Lyla.”

John drove slowly as they both looked around and when they got to the house they quickly exited and drew their guns, not sure what they would find.

John approached the door and looked at Lyla, then counting to three he opened the door and they burst inside. The room was empty, and Lyla noticed Felicity, Oliver and Roy out back.

They rushed out the back door and Oliver looked up ready for the questions he knew were going to come.

“Where is he?” John looked around the back yard and then back at Oliver.

“Gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Lyla looked at him as she holstered her gun.

“He’s gone.” That was all that Oliver would say and Felicity did not seem inclined to offer any further information. John looked at Roy and saw the marks on his face from where he was hit and when he questioned Roy, Roy did not offer any more information.

“Oliver do you realize that by not telling us where David has gone that you are jeopardizing our whole investigation?” Lyla’s voice was laced with anger and frustration.

“You are going to get your information. You just have to be patient.”

John sighed, clearly frustrated as well.

"How are we going to get the information if he has escaped?" Lyla was clearly exasperated.

"He didn't escape."

John looked at Oliver with shrewd eyes. There was something that Oliver was not telling them. He wasn't sure what to think or what to believe. John knew Oliver was many things, but one thing he was not was a liar. They needed to trust him.

Felicity looked confused as well, but still did not speak up. She knew that David was not going to leave Slade’s clutches alive, so how would they get their information?

“I am going to take Felicity inside. She has had enough.” He looked at Roy and his voice was rough but genuine, “Thank you Roy.”

Felicity walked over and kissed Roy’s cheek hugging him tight. “I will talk to you in the morning.” Then she turned to John and Lyla and walked up to them. “Trust Oliver.” She kept their gaze until John finally nodded. She finally broke down and hugged them both and Oliver watched as relief flooded their faces. They knew at that moment that their friendship was going to be ok.

Felicity turned and took Oliver’s hand to walk back inside. She was suddenly extremely tired, not just physically but emotionally. It was over.

David was not going to hurt her anymore.

***

Slade pulled up outside the warehouse he had rented that afternoon. He had plans for David and he could not wait to set them in motion. He had learned many things over his years in his travels as a hit man.  One of those things was torture and he was good at it. His jaw clenched as he thought again about Shado and how she has suffered. David would suffer more.

He walked around to the back of the SUV and opened the gate seeing David tied up and gagged, and he dragged him out of the back and carried him over his shoulder into the warehouse. David could barely walk and having him do so would have taken forever. Slade wanted to get started right away.

He set David down in a chair that he had set up in the middle of the room. When Oliver had told him his plan for finding David, Slade had to admit he was skeptical at first. He was not sure that David would take the bait and his men would follow Roy. But they had done so brilliantly and so before they had followed them out to the safe house Slade had set up his own plan.

David groaned as he looked up to Slade standing over him. Slade was intimidating on a good day but seeing him now, rage deep in his eyes, death in the air, David was terrified.

Slade smiled a grim smile and then leaned down into David’s face. “I have waited a long time for this moment. I am going to make sure that the pain and suffering that you inflicted on Shado is given to you ten times over. You will be begging me for relief and eventually for death.”

He straightened and then walked over to the duffel bag he had sitting by the far wall. He unzipped it slowly and when he saw his tools inside his smile was downright evil. He kissed the knife he took out and then looked to the heavens.

“This is for you my love.”

After that the room was filled with screams.

***

Felicity walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There were circles under her eyes but for the first time in a long time when she looked in the mirror she did not see the woman that was running from David, she saw the woman that had survived him. She turned on the water and checked the temperature before she started to strip. Oliver had gone to check on a couple of things with John and so she was going to take a nice, hot bath.

She stepped in and sat down, the warm water enveloping her and leaning her head back against the wall she closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

The fact that David had killed Shado was still swirling through her head. It had been fate that had caused her to keep that necklace. Something had always told her to hold onto it. The dragon had even come to symbolize a rebirth for her, but now it was back in the hands of the person who should have had it all along. It was the only thing left that Slade had of the woman he loved, and a shiver ran down her spine as she thought of that.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Oliver standing there, just looking down at her, the love in his eyes not hidden.

She smiled softly up at him, “Did you get done what you needed to do?”

Oliver smiled and started to strip his clothes. “I did.”

Felicity sat up as she admired him from head to toe. He was so very effortlessly beautiful. He had some scars that she knew he had received from his time as an assassin, and she knew every single one of them. He slipped in behind her and pulled her back to his chest and Felicity sighed in pleasure as she settled back, and he tightened his arms.

“So, what now?”

Oliver heard her question, he knew what she was asking, but he was not sure himself.

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know. All I do know is that I am exactly where I want to be, where I am meant to be and that I love you.”

Felicity needed more, they needed to talk, but right now she would accept his answer.

She snuggled back against him and closed her eyes; this moment was everything she needed. And as she felt his chest moving and heard his heart beating, she finally was able to completely put her past behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this update took longer than normal. My husband has been sick and then I had to rewatch last night's episode like a million times. I hope you guys enjoy this story as it starts to wind down.

Slade wiped down each instrument that he had just used to end the life of the piece of shit that had killed Shado. As he placed each piece back in his bag he could not help but think of her and how she had made him feel. Her smile had been a light of his life and that light had been snuffed out way too soon. The knife, pair of plyers, screwdriver and rubbing alcohol had served their purpose. Slade thought back over the past two hours. He had cut David in so many places that David had screamed himself hoarse. Each fingernail Slade had pulled off with the pliers had cause a convulsion to course through David’s body. Everything he had done had been what Shado had endured and when Slade poured a full body of rubbing alcohol over his wounds David had finally passed out.

Slade had finally ended his life when David had woken up and endured more cuts. The final cut had caused David to bleed out and Slade had watched with satisfaction as David’s worthless life had ended.

He would have some of his contacts clean up the mess later, but for now he needed to get the information he had tortured out of David to A.R.G.U.S. It was his part of his agreement with Oliver and now they were even.

Now Slade could move on and as he walked out the door of the room that smelled of piss, sweat and blood he felt Shado’s presence and he truly smiled for the first time since her death.

***

The hot water and Oliver’s soothing touch were working wonders on Felicity’s frame of mind. She was tired, but she needed to be with Oliver. She was not sure where they would go from here or what would happen with their relationship, but he was hers for now and she was going to take full advantage.

Felicity turned in Oliver’s arms and his eyes darkened as she settled back down on his lap, the water caressing her breasts just as his hands wanted to do. She was so very beautiful and as she leaned forward to kiss him he wondered what he could offer someone like her. Would she still want him? He was just a gun for hire, he had nothing much to offer her. Would he be enough for her?

She kissed him slowly, languidly, deeply and his hands gently cupped her face. She whimpered softly as her chest brushed against his, the friction causing shivers course through them both and when Oliver’s lips slid across her cheek and started kissing her neck the movement of her hips against him caused ripples in the water.

How could he possibly think he could do without this warm, wonderful woman? She turned him on in so many little ways. She made him smile effortlessly. Her hands slid down his chest and underneath the water and Oliver gasped against her as she raised on her knees and stroked him with her hand. When she touched him, it lit him on fire and his kisses grew more heated as his body grew harder beneath her hand.

Felicity sighed as she felt him grow hard from her touch and as she lifted again and guided him to her entrance, the feeling of him stretching her, the warmth of the water, were an erotic combination that made them both gasp and still for just a moment.

“Felicity move.” Oliver’s harsh breathing made Felicity’s body ache in response and she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes as she started to move. She was perfection. That was all Oliver could think as she rode him. The look in her eyes of love and complete desire made him push up into her as she sank down on him. His hands on her hips helped her move as she moved. They barely paid attention to the water as it moved around them, their eyes only for each other.

“O…..Oliver….” She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she felt him moving in and out and when he leaned forward and took a nipple between his lips and sucked, she cried out and clenched him hard. Oliver felt the pleasure move through his body and he closed his eyes as well, their bodies meeting and retreating quicker, harder, more desperately as they both chased their release. He moved to her other breast sucking and laving the hard nipple with his tongue and when she clenched him again and arched her back he knew she was close.

He kissed his way back up to her neck and as her arms tightened around him and he slid his hands up her back and over her shoulders, he pushed up hard, pulling her down on him and the sensation sent her skyrocketing into her orgasm.

“Oliver!”

He buried his face in her neck and drove toward his own release as he felt her wet heat coat him, and when he pulled her down one more time hard he released up into her with an orgasm so intense he growled out her name.

He held her to his chest, her hands in his hair, their bodies touching from head to chest as they gently rocked together. Their breathing ragged, each whispering the others name.

“I love you so much Oliver.”

“I love you too Felicity.”

Oliver caught his breath for a moment and then maneuvered her up and out of the tub. He set her feet down and dried her off, before drying himself and then he picked her up and carried her to bed.

“We really need to talk Oliver.”

“I know.” He knew they needed to discuss where they went from here, but for the first time ever, Oliver Jonas Queen was unsure and if he admitted to himself, he was scared. “I know we need to talk about us.”

He set her down and pulled back the covers and as she settled in, he crawled in next to her and pulled her to him. He didn’t want to stop touching her.

“What happens now Oliver? Where do we go from here?” She softly caressed his face, her fingers lightly dancing over his cheek and through his scruff.

“I don’t know Felicity. I never expected this. I never expected you. I always thought that I would be alone. Especially because of the things I have done and the life I lead.”

Felicity placed her hands on his cheeks, so he would look at her. “You deserve to be happy just like everyone else. I don’t care about the things you have done in the past or the life that you lead. I would follow you anywhere. I just want to be with you.”

Oliver looked into her eyes, his shining from what? Emotion? Love? Maybe both. He knew one thing and that was he loved this woman with every single breath he took and the thought of being without her was unthinkable.

“Felicity I don’t know where we will go or what we will do but I do know that I love you so very much. You have quickly become the very air that I breath and the thought of you not being in my life, of not seeing you, is not something I can face.”

He kissed her deeply and she smiled into the kiss, “So does that mean that we are continuing this journey together?”

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, wanting her to see his sincerity, “Always.”

***

John was busy writing the report on the situation with David and he was frustrated. He had to write that David had gotten away. He sighed as he heard his email ding and he looked to see an email from an unknown email address. John was always cautious due to spyware and virus’, so he never opened email from someone he did not now, but something was tugging at him, telling him to open this one.

He finally clicked on the email and saw a .wav file with a short message.

_“Everything you need on David Adams”_

John frowned as he clicked on the file and when he heard the voices coming through his speakers he gasped. Slade and David. He could tell that David was being tortured and so the tape was inadmissible, however, they could use the information he was giving and check it out themselves. He immediately got on the phone and called Lyla.

“Hey, it’s me. Listen I need you to send some agents to the docks in Star City, particularly warehouse 15. I am pretty sure we will find the drugs we have been seeking there.”

“Johnny how did you get this information?”

“I’ll explain it later. Just get those agents down there.”

John hung up the phone and he listened to the rest of the tape. It was brutal. He could tell by the screams that David emitted, and John new at that point that David was no longer alive. He had to admit that he didn’t really feel sorry for the man. He was a piece of shit. He got exactly what he deserved.

John took his phone and texted Oliver, “I owe you one man.”

***

Felicity was dreaming, surely, she was dreaming. She was dreaming that she was with the man she loved, and David was gone. No longer haunting her dreams or her reality. Her eyes flew open as she sat up quickly in the bed and when she looked over and saw Oliver sound asleep on his stomach, his arm across her lap, she knew she was not dreaming. Her dream was a reality.

She settled back down in the covers as her eyes traced his face. He looked so very innocent and peaceful when he was sleeping. It was almost as if he was a different man. But the scars on his back attested to the fact he was the same man. The man she loved more than life itself.

They say that things that happen in your life change you and shape who you become. She wanted to know more about Oliver. What made him the man he was today? She knew he had been an assassin at one time and she knew about his time with A.R.G.U.S., but she wanted to know more about the man personally. How was his childhood? What had happened early in his life to make him join the military?

She gently traced the scars on his back as she thought of his sister. She could tell that he had loved her so very much. The pain that would reflect in his eyes was proof of that every single time he talked of her. Felicity wanted to know more about her and Oliver’s relationship when they were little kids.

She traced her hand down his spine and she felt him shiver under her touch, but his eyes did not flicker. She snuggled closer and thought of the last few weeks. Oliver had swept into her life so very unexpectedly. He had been this flash of blue and sex appeal that had taken her by storm and she had never been the same.

Oliver felt warmth on his right side and his eyes slowly opened to see Felicity’s beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. She smiled when she saw him look at her, “Did I wake you?”

Oliver turned on his side and pulled her close to him. “Yes, but what a wonderful way to wake up.”

He kissed her softly and she wound her arms around his neck nestling her face in his neck. “What has got you awake at this hour?”

Felicity peeked at the clock, it was three in the morning.

“Things. Us.”

Oliver’s voice grumbled from his chest on a laugh, “Second thoughts?”

Felicity nipped his shoulder and he playfully yelped. “Never.”

“So, what is on your mind?”

“Kids.”

Oliver pulled back and looked at her in surprise. “Kids?”

“Yeah. I was just wondering….” She paused, not sure how he would take her question, but she had to know. “Have you thought about kids?”

Oliver looked at her, “You’re not….”

“Oh, good god no. No.”

Oliver seemed a little relieved and little disappointed. “I have thought about kids, yes. But they were never in the cards for me. I would never bring a child into this lifestyle.”

Felicity’s eyes flickered with hurt and when Oliver saw that he lifted her chin with his fingers. “Look at me Felicity.”

She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. “That is why, I am going to go back to work for A.R.G.U.S.”

She looked at Oliver in shock. “Wha….what?”

He gently pushed a strand of hair back from her face. “I am going to talk to John and ask to go back as an agent for A.R.G.U.S. He told me that option would always be open to me, but I have never had a reason to do that until now.”

“But what about the traveling?”

“I can have the travel limited to one assignment a year.”

Felicity didn’t want to get her hopes up. Could they really have a real life together with a home and kids? Was that even possible?

“Felicity I know it is hard for you to believe that someone like me could want those things. But I never wanted those things until you. I want to see kids running around our house and wake up to you each morning with your grumpy face. I want to bring you coffee in bed knowing that until you have your coffee you are not fully awake. I want to see you sitting at your computer, those crinkles between your eyes, staring at the screen as if it has offended you. I want all of those things and more.”

Felicity threw herself at him and hugged him tightly to her.

Maybe they could. Maybe they could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking another journey with me. This has been another fun one and I am so glad you guys have enjoyed it. Thank you @SAGFanArt for giving me the opportunity to write your idea. 
> 
> This is the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy the ending.

Oliver walked into A.R.G.U.S., headquarters with his usual confident gait. His eyes as always scanned his surroundings. It was a habit he had acquired long ago, and he knew would never change. Today he was meeting with John and Lyla to discuss coming back to work for A.R.G.U.S., and despite the fact he knew it was what was best for him and Felicity, he was a little hesitant. His time with A.R.G.U.S., had been good but there had been some stressful times as well and he just wanted to make sure that this was the best decision for them in the long run.

He and Felicity were planning on purchasing a house together in Ivy Town in the next few weeks, so he also wanted to be settled into his job before that happened.

He walked to John’s office and knocked on the door and when John called him in he walked in and took a seat across from John. Lyla smiled as she sat next to him.

“So, Oliver, your looking to come back to A.R.G.U.S.”

“Look John, I am going to make this easy. I love Felicity. I want a life with her. I can’t have that if I am a hired gun taking contracts.”

“Well Oliver I told you that you are always welcome back to A.R.G.U.S.”

“I do have one stipulation.”

Lyla looked at Oliver in surprise, “Name it.”

“I will only be available to travel for assignments once a year.”

Lyla and John looked at each other and both knew that Oliver was too good an agent to let get away.

“Deal. But we have one stipulation too.” John smirked, and Oliver gave him a cautious but curious look.

“And that would be?”

“You have to help me train the new recruits.”

Oliver groaned when he heard that one. John understood Oliver’s patience was small on a good day and he was going to enjoy torturing Oliver with the training sessions. But he was doing this for his future with Felicity and so he took a deep breath.

“Deal.”

John grinned, “Welcome back agent Queen.”

***

**Two Years Later**

Oliver walked into the apartment tired from a long day of training new A.R.G.U.S., recruits. John had to pull him aside a couple of times because his patience was not what it once was but overall the training sessions had gone well. It had been easy slipping back into a role as an A.R.G.U.S., agent and things had been going well for the last two years. He smiled when he saw Felicity sitting on the couch, her feet tucked underneath her, glasses on, pencil between her teeth typing furiously, and he was halfway to her before she even looked up.

Felicity smiled when she looked up to see Oliver home. She still could not believe that he was happy coming home to her every day, but she could tell each time she looked at his face that he was very happy. Except today she sensed a little frustration and when he leaned down and kissed her lips she pulled him down on the couch next to her.

“How was your day?” The words sounded so domesticate but Oliver loved it.

“I had to train some new recruits today.”

“Ohhh, did you yell at them like last time?”

“No, but I did flip one a little too “enthusiastically”. At least that was the word that John used.”

Felicity stifled a laugh. “You would think that John would have learned by now not to give you the green ones. He should at least wait until they are more seasoned before he passes them on to you.”

Oliver huffed, “I think he enjoys torturing me.” He glanced at her screen with a smile, “What are you working on?”

Felicity grinned, she was so very excited. “Well since taking over David’s company, you know that I have been wanting to make some fundamental changes.”

Oliver nodded because he knew there were some people that Felicity had needed to replace that had been loyal to David and were not too thrilled that she was the new CEO. She had called upon a couple of old colleagues and for the last year things had been running smoothly.

“I talked with Curtis today and we are going to move ahead with the new incubators that we designed. After Chloe was born it just have been anxious to get a prototype going so that babies have a better chance if they are born premature.”

“Is Chloe sleeping?” Oliver looked around for the bassinet and Felicity gave him a stern look.

“Yes, she is in her crib and do not disturb her. I just got her down.”

Oliver grinned at his wife and the way her brow crinkled when she was ordering him around. They had been married a little over a year after the ordeal with David and then Chloe had come along just a few months later. The last two years had been the happiest of Oliver’s life in terms of his personal life. He still missed his sister desperately at times. Especially when he would be holding Chloe and telling her about her Aunt Thea. Those times were nostalgic for him, but when his daughter looked up at him with her big blue eyes and gave him a smile that was so much like her mother, his heart always felt full.

Felicity’s pregnancy with Chloe had been uneventful until the last month. She had gone into premature labor at 36 weeks and the time that Chloe had spent in the neo-natal unit had been gut wrenching for them both. But she had come out strong and healthy and was getting stronger each day and it had inspired Felicity to start working on a new and improved incubator for babies.

Oliver settled back on the couch as Felicity snuggled into him and proceeded to show him what she had been working on with Curtis. It was amazing, and Oliver marveled every day at just how smart his wife really was. His wife. He still could not believe she was his wife. He had surprised her a year after they had moved in together with a ring and just like their meeting their relationship had been a whirlwind. They were married by a justice of the peace with just Roy, John, Lyla and Felicity’s Mom present and it had been one of the happiest days of both of their lives.

Oliver had to admit that he had been worried about leaving the business of being a gun for hire. He felt that men might come after him to prove themselves, but overall things had been quiet. He believed it had to do with how he had handled things when men had come after Felicity. He had dispatched them with practiced ease and the word had spread. He was not a man to be messed with and so they stayed away.

They heard Chloe start to babble over the baby monitor and before she could stop him Oliver was up and off the couch and on his way to the nursery. She put down her computer and looked at the monitor as she heard Oliver’s voice and she smiled softly and listened.

“Hi Angel. Daddy missed you today.” Felicity heard some shuffling as he picked Chloe up and she smiled as he sat down in the rocker. “Daddy had to deal with some annoying people today. I had to teach them how to take a hit and take someone down and Uncle John had to get on to Daddy a few times.” Felicity stifled a giggle as she heard Oliver telling Chloe about his day. She never tired of hearing him talking to their daughter. His voice was soft and warm and everything that made Felicity’s insides turn to mush.

Chloe gurgled at him and he rocked gently as he held her in his arms. This was his safe place; his place of refuge and he thanked the heavens everyday that he had taken the assignment and met Felicity.

“Do you know when I met your Mother, she was a force to be reckoned with and she changed my life.”

Felicity stood and walked to the nursery and stood in the doorway as she watched Oliver rocking Chloe whose eyes were closing as she fought going back to sleep.

“You changed mine too.”

Oliver looked up when he heard her speak and he looked back down to see Chloe fast asleep. He stood and placed her back in her crib and when Felicity walked over and placed her arms around his waist and they looked down at their daughter sleeping peacefully, their lives were complete.

They had saved each other.


End file.
